SIRIUS (CHANBAEK)
by ChochoVanillia
Summary: (Chapter 9, up!) Hanya menceritakan kisah cinta antara pesuruh bayaran dengan polisi yang memburunya, tapi di satu sisi membantu untuk membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan pembunuhan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, tidak perduli sekeras apapun kita berusaha."- / "Ya. Jika saja aku gagal melepas benda sialan ini pun, aku akan tetap di sampingmu." -
1. Prolog

**SIRIUS**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SUPPORT CAST**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO

\- Dan akan bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated:** M

 **Length:** Chaptered

-

 **PROLOG:**

Chanyeol menyeringai, di gudang tidak terpakai itu, tembok-tembok yang mulai usang karena cuaca, menjadi saksi bagaimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sirius. Pesuruh bayaran yang sudah lebih dua tahun ini menjadi incarannya.

" _Well_ , tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan, Sirius. Menyerahlah!"Chanyeol berucap penuh percaya diri, pemuda itu bahkan tertawa kesenangan.

Sirius melepas topi hitamnya, menyugar rambutnya dengan santai, seolah tidak merasa takut dengan keberadaan Chanyeol di depannya. "Itu curang,"gerutunya geli. "Kalian berlima, sedangkan aku hanya sendiri."

Chanyeol tertawa, lantas berdecak tidak habis pikir. "Kau takut, eoh?"tanyanya mengejek.

Sirius mendengus. "Tidak ada kata takut dalam kamusku, sialan!"ujarnya dingin. Setelahnya ia memakai kembali topi hitamnya. Begitu Sirius menggulirkan arah pandangnya hingga ke titik dimana ia bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol—yang juga tengah menatapnya begitu dalam. Lalu tanpa Sirius duga sama sekali, Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang nyaris membuatnya terkejut. Sebatas nyaris, karena nyatanya Sirius masih mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Matamu mengingatkanku pada rekan cerewetku."Chanyeol bergumam kecil, senyum terbit di bibirnya hingga membuat matanya menyipit dengan binar yang menyiaratkan suka cita.

"Apa perduliku?"gumamnya acuh.

Chanyeol mengedik bahunya dengan santai. "Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengatakannya saja."

Sirius berdecak malas seraya memutar tubuhnya, berniat pergi dari sana, jika saja Chanyeol tidak kembali menghentikannya. "Kemana kau akan pergi, Sirius?"Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah berada di hadapannya lagi.

Sirius mendelik, namun setelahnya menghela nafas kasar. "Biarkan aku pergi kali ini."ujarnya kemudian.

Chanyeol menggeleng, pemuda itu tersenyum. "Tidak akan!"tegasnya tajam.

Sirius mengulas seringainya di balik masker hitam yang saat ini ia kenakan. " _Well_ , aku dengar bawahan cerewetmu berhenti bekerja."

Chanyeol tergelak, sudut matanya bahkan sampai berair karena merasa terlalu lucu. Buru-buru saja ia menyapukan tangannya di sana, menghilangkan air yang bisa memburamkan pandangannya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"tanyanya kemudian.

Sirius bersedekap dada, menyetel tingkat kearoganannya hingga paling tinggi. "Kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Jangan terlalu banyak menggali informasi tentangku, Sirius. Aku bukan ancaman."Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Sirius melengos sebal. "Konyol sekali, Tuan Park!"dengusnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia memilih merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil sebuah borgol. "Kemarikan tanganmu,"

Sirius menurut, namun belum sempat tangannya di jangkau oleh Chanyeol, ia sudah lebih dulu memutar tubuh menjadi di belakang Chanyeol. Memiting kedua tangan pemuda itu ke belakang tubuh, sebelum memasangkan sebuah borgol.

Sirius tersenyum puas, dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia melumpuhkan kaki Chanyeol dengan sebuah tendangan sehingga sekarang posisi Chanyeol terduduk paksa di lantai. "Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke."tubuhnya merendah, suaranya terengar berbisik. "Biarkan aku pergi kali ini, karena hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa benar-benar melupakan."Suara Sirius melirih di bagian akhir.

Bukannya merasa terancam, Chanyeol malah tersenyum. _Aku harus mengulur waktu sedikit lagi,_ pikirnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lupakan?"

"Sosok orang itu,"Sirius menjawab cepat.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan, kau tahu itu?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya terborgol, terlepas dan langsung membungkus tubuh Sirius dalam dekapannya. "Jangan pergi lagi,"pemuda itu bergumam lirih.

Tubuh Sirius menegang, ia bahkan berhenti berontak, seolah kehilangan tenaganya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, kubilang. Tetaplah di sisiku."

Sirius masih bungkam.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, apapun. Asalkan kau tidak pergi."Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyuruhmu lembur, atau menghadap atasan untuk memberikan laporan. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu mengurusi lagi semua pria mabuk yang di bawa ke kantor polisi. Semua akan aku lakukan, asalkan kau tetap di sampingku."suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat mengiba. Dekapannya mengerat, nafasnya terdengar begitu lelah bercampur putus asa. Perlahan, meskipun terasa salah, Sirius membawa tangannya untuk memegangi tangan Chanyeol, seakan membalas pelukan pemuda itu.

"Aku tetap akan pergi, Chanyeol."Sirius berujar lirih, serupa bisikan tidak bertenaga.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?"Chanyeol bertanya lemah.

Sirius perlahan melepas dekapan pemuda itu, sambil berbalik untuk bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Chanyeol. "Karena memang kita tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bisa berada di satu garis yang sama. Kita berbeda, Chanyeol. Kau adalah malaikat, sedangkan aku adalah iblis. Kita berlawanan. Tidak seharusnya kita bersama."Sirius melangkah mundur, sementara tangannya terkepal menahan emosinya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan wajah sendu. "Persetan dengan omong kosongmu, Sirius!"

Sirius tidak bersuara lagi, ia melangkah maju hingga ujung kakinya bersentuhan dengan ujung sepatu Chanyeol. Ia menarik masker penutup wajahnya untuk kemudian menutupi mata, menyisakan bibir dan hidungnya saja yang mampu di lihat Chanyeol. Lalu menangkup wajah pemuda itu, untuk kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat terpana, sebelum hanyut dalam sapuan bibir Sirius. Ia membalas, melakukan lumatan hingga hisapan dengan lembut. Chanyeol menarik Sirius semakin dekat, sebelum membawanya dalam dekapan. Tapi detik berikutnya, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Sirius menjauh. Memegangi pipinya sendiri, Chanyeol tertegun saat mendapati jejak basah di sana. Ia menggulirkan pandangannya saat mendengar isak rendah tangis Sirius.

"Kau menangis?"Chanyeol bertanya nyaris seperti orang yang kehilangan arah.

Sirius tidak menjawab, ia berbalik dengan perasaan campur aduk dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih termangu menatap kepergiannya.

 _Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol-ah.._

Bisik Sirius dalam benaknya.

—

Ini kenapa prolognya jatuhnya melo, padahal genrenya kan action-crime gitu?

review juseyo~


	2. Chapter 1

**SIRIUS**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SUPPORT CAST:**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO

\- Dan akan bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** M

 **Length:** Chaptered

Summary:

 _Hanya menceritakan kisah cinta antara pesuruh bayaran dengan polisi yang memburunya, tapi di satu sisi membantunya untuk membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan pembunuhan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, tidak perduli sekeras apapun kita berusaha."- / "Ya. Jika saja aku gagal melepas benda sialan ini pun, aku akan tetap di sampingmu." -_

—

"Kita mendapatkan tugas baru, Sirius."

Yang dimaksud namanya baru saja datang dari dapur dengan membawa dua kaleng soda, sebelum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disofa tunggal. "Tugas apa?"tanyanya sembari melemparkan kaleng soda pada rekannya, DK.

Tidak ada respon apapun yang diberikan DK sementara jemarinya sibuk di atas _keyboard_ , melainkan hanya ada bunyi mesin printer yang bekerja mencetak selembar kertas berisikan data tugas yang mereka bicarakan. Sirius mengambil lembar itu dan membacanya. "Mengambil dokumen rancangan milik Shim Youngjae?"tanyanya memastikan sambil kembali menggulirkan pandangannya pada DK.

"Hmm, klien kita adalah Jung Daehyun. Kau masih mengingatnya?"DK melepas kesibukannya di depan komputer dan mengambil duduk di seberang Sirius.

Sirius membuka kaleng soda miliknya, mengurangi volume isinya dengan beberapa tegukan, sebelum menjawab. "Ya, aku masih ingat. Si pria licik yang menyuruhku mencuri data dari kantor Kejaksaan itu, kan?"

DK mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, DK."

Kerutan bingung tercetak jelas di wajah DK. _Well_ , Sirius amat sangat jarang menolak tugas yang masuk ke mereka. Mencuri data, penyadapan ilegal, mengantarkan barang, atau apapun selain membunuh akan mereka lakukan. Sama halnya tugas kali ini, tugas Sirius hanya mengambil sebuah dokumen, tapi kenapa kali ini ia menolak? "Katakan padaku alasannya, Sirius."DK menghela nafasnya, mulai lelah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Sirius. "Kau biasanya tidak seperti ini, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Sirius menatap lekat teman seperjuangannya yang kini sibuk mengomelinya tentang pekerjaan yang baru saja ia tolak. Pemuda itu sungguh sangat cerewet, Sirius bahkan sudah sering kali berpikir untuk merobek bibir temannya satu itu, tapi ia masih enggan menerima resiko yang akan ia dapatkan setelah berani melakukan tindakan radikal tersebut. DK meledak dalam amarah adalah satu dari sekian dikitnya hal yang ia hindari, karena jujur saja pemuda itu bahkan bisa sangat brutal saat marah. Jadi lebih baik ia memilih untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan ia sesali.

Sirus berdecak sekali sebelum memajukan tubuhnya agar bisa memperhatikan ekspresi DK yang duduk di hadapannya lebih lekat. "Aneh sekali orang jenius sepertimu tidak menyadari keanehan dari pekerjaan ini."cibirnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Ini terlalu aneh, DK. Untuk apa mereka menyuruhku beraksi setelah mereka membereskan situasi terlebih dahulu? Kau sangat tahu kalau itu sama sekali bukan gayaku, dan mereka juga tahu mengenai hal itu."

DK menghela nafasnya panjang. "Bukankah pekerjaanmu menjadi lebih ringan jika mereka mau repot-repot membereskan situasi terlebih dahulu? Apa yang salah dari itu?"terangnya dengan emosi tertahan. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau takut—ah, tidak.. Bukan yang kau takutkan, tetapi apa yang sebenarnya kau hindari, Baekhyun-ah?"kali ini nada suara DK melunak.

"Ini jebakan, Kyungsoo! Tidakkah kau seharusnya sadar?"Sirius menggertakkan giginya, berusaha untuk tidak meledak detik itu juga.

Kyungsoo bergeming, dan Baekhyun membiarkan saja sahabat sekaligus rekan seperjuangannya itu larut dalam pemikirannya.

"Aku akan membatalkannya,"Kyungsoo bergumam pelan.

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun berang. "Apa maumu sebenarnya, sialan?"dengan nada suara yang terdengar datar, namun berbahaya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kegelian. "Batalkan itu dan setelahnya istirahat lah selama beberapa hari, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau terlihat lelah."

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikan, Byun. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana dirimu yang selalu mengacaukan hari liburku." Dengusan kesal Kyungsoo diam-diam berubah menjadi senyum tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Eiii, aku serius kali ini.. Berliburlah, dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

-

Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari markas—apartement Kyungsoo, saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu menghubunginya. Meskipun agak bingung, Baekhyun tetap saja menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"sambarnya tanpa salam pembuka.

Helaan nafas Kyungsoo di seberang sana, sudah cukup untuknya menebak kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi saat ini. "Katakan saja, Kyungsoo-ya.. Aku takkan marah."

" _Mereka bilang kita tidak bisa membatalkan kontrak_.."Kyungsoo mencicit pelan, berusaha keras untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun mengamuk dengan penjelasannya.

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan. "Lalu?"

" _Kita harus tetap melakukannya, Baekhyun-ah_."

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan melakukannya, bukan?"

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan berujar. " _Mereka berhasil melacak indentitasku, Baek_."

Geraman amarah Baekhyun lolos begitu saja saat mendengar Kyungsoo berjuar demikian. "Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?!"

Kyungsoo berujar ragu. " _Kupikir itu adalah Yifan_."

"Si keparat brengsek itu!!"Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah saat ini. Wu Yifan, nama lainnya adalah Kris. Dia adalah rekan—mantan rekan, yang memutuskan untuk berkhianat dan _well_ , bahkan untuk menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi diantara mereka saja Baekhyun merasa enggan, mungkin muak akan sosoknya. Poin terpentingnya adalah; mereka—Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Kris adalah satu kubu, itu dulu sebelum Kris memilih jalan kotor dalam bisnis pengantaran mereka dan pada akhirnya ia membunuh. Baiklah, mereka memang pesuruh dan kadang mencuri lalu mengantarkan barang tersebut kepada si Domba—istilah yang mereka pakai untuk menyebut seseorang yang memakai jasa mereka, tapi mereka tidak membunuh dan tidak akan pernah membunuh. Sejak awal saat mereka sepakat untuk bekerja sama pun, mereka setuju untuk tidak bermain dengan nyawa manusia. Tapi sepertinya Kris sangat tidak puas hanya dengan melihat korbannya ketakutan saat melihatnya beraksi, tanpa membunuhnya. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, si keparat itupun memilih bergabung dengan organisasi mafia besar dan mengkhianati mereka. Yah, begitulah. Si keparat licik itu.. Baekhyun hanya tidak menyangka kalau Kris bisa berbuat se-picik itu. _Well_ , ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menghajarnya sampai babak belur ketika mereka bertemu nanti.

" _Maafkan aku, Baek_."Kyungsoo berujar kembali.

Sadar kalau amarah yang tersulut akan memperburuk keadaan, Baekhyun memilih menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar dan berdehem, berusaha keras menekan amarahnya hingga tingkat aman. "Tak apa, Kyung. Ini bukan salahmu."

" _Baekhyunaaa_.."Kyungsoo merengek, terenyuh mungkin. Sangat jarang sekali Baekhyun bisa bersikap seperti sekarang, maka dari itu mungkin Kyungsoo benar-benar akan meneteskan air matanya jika Baekhyun tidak berujar menyebalkan setelahnya.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya, Do Kyungsoo."ujarnya kelewat tenang.

" _YAK BYUN BRENGSEK BAEKHYUN, BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIBKU SETELAH INI?!_ "Kyungsoo benar-benar meneriaki Baekhyun dengan nyaring, oh bahkan dengan sangat baik hati sekali menambahkan nama tengahnya. Teman yang begitu sempurna.

Setelah melepaskan desisan penuh ancaman untuk membuat Kyungsoo bungkam barang sesaat, Baekhyun bergerak menuju kamarnya. Masih dengan sambungan yang terhubung, ia melepas jaket kulit yang ia kenakan dan menyelampirkannya di atas nakas, setelah itu berkata. "Sudah jangan banyak protes, ikuti saja kata-kataku dan kerjakan dengan segera. Harus selesai sebelum pukul sembilan malam, kau mengerti?"

" _Apa mak_ —"ucapan Kyungsoo harus rela terputus karena Baekhyun langsung menyelanya.

"Hanya dengarkan aku, Kyungsoo-ya. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa membuatmu aman. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Kyungsoo diam-diam tengah menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum di seberang sambungan sana. " _Ya, Baekhyun. Aku selalu percaya padamu_."

"Bagus. Sekarang dengarkan aku.."

-

Kyungsoo melepas sejenak headphone sewarna putih susu yang sejak siang tadi menggantung di telinganya, hanya untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan komputer—memandu Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaannya di lapangan. Setelah menguap dan meminum kopinya, karena kali ini ia benar-benar sangat mengantuk, Kyungsoo memasang lagi sambungan komunikasinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya, _ready_ Sirius?"

Baekhyun menekan _earpiece_ -nya, untuk mengaktifkan mode komunikasi. " _Ready_ , DK."

"Selanjutnya, konfirmasi sambungan."Kyungsoo melanjutkan prosedur lapangan mereka setelah sebelumnya menguap lebar.

Dan respon Baekhyun adalah memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kita harus menjalankan prosedur sialan ini sampai kapan."

Dengusan kesal adalah apa yang menjadi respon Kyungsoo pertama kali. "Baiklah aku akan mematikan sambu—"ketusnya namun segera terpotong dengan konfirmasi dari Baekhyun.

" _Earpiece connection, confirm_."

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli sambil memainkan jemarinya di keyboard, lalu berujar. " _Camera mode on, confirm_."

" _Camera on, confirm_."kamera yang dimaksud adalah fitur yang ada di kacamata serba guna yang saat ini ia pakai, yang nantinya akan merekam seluruh kejadian dari pelaksanaan pekerjaan di lapangan. Tersambung langsung di layar komputer Kyungsoo. Jadi secara tidak langsung, Kyungsoo juga turut melihat pelaksanaan tugas Baekhyun di lapangan. Namun kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, bukan pekerjaan pengantaran atau pencurian yang mereka lakukan. Melainkan seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat identitas Kyungsoo tetap tersembunyi, sama sepertinya. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun berencana untuk melakukan sedikit perubahan profil pemuda itu. Yeah, liat saja nanti.

"Aku akan memulainya, DK."Baekhyun memasang topi dan masker hitamnya, lalu bergerak keluar dari persembunyiannya di gedung belakang.

"Ya, Sirius. Aku bersamamu."

-

"Berbelok ke kiri, setelah melewati ruangan itu, Sirius. Lalu kau akan menemukan pintu utama untuk menuju ruang kontrol."

Sirus menoleh kesana kemari, memastikan keadaan sekitarnya aman sebelum bergerak mengikuti instruksi DK. Begitu memasuki ruang kontrol, ia mendapati dua penjaga yang tadinya tengah bersantai menjadi begitu waspada setelah melihatnya. Kedua penjaga itu nampaknya begitu terkejut melihat kehadirannya, dan langsung menodongkan senjata mereka kearahnya. Sirius mendengus geli seraya bergerak cepat melumpuhkan senjata salah satu dari mereka terlebih dahulu dan segera melayangkan sikutan di punggungnya, hingga penjaga itu berakhir terkapar dalam keadaan pingsan.

Petugas satunya tak tinggal diam, merasa terancam ia segera melesatkan satu tembakan terarah langsung padanya, namun dengan cepat dapat ia hindari.

"Ck, hampir saja."Sirius bergumam diiringi elusan di dadanya.

"Yak, apanya yang hampir saja?! Jangan lengah!"

Sirius meringis geli saat DK berteriak padanya. Ia bergerak lebih cepat untuk bisa berada di belakang petugas itu, merampas senjatanya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Satu pukulan ia daratkan ke belakang tengkuk petugas tersebut dan detik berikutnya tubuhnya ambruk, kehilangan kesadaran.

"Mereka sudah kulumpuhkan!"Baekhyun memberi laporan singkat, sebelum beranjak meretas sistem keamanan ruang kontrol itu dengan cara menyambungkan kabel penghubung dengan ponselnya, untuk melakukan proses penyalinan data. Ia beralih ke banyak layar monitor CCTV di sana, memperhatikan sejenak layar itu lalu mengambil semacam _flashdisk_ kecil—alat penyadap yang mempunyai fungsi merekam dan mengambil data, kemudian memasangnya di sana. "Aku meletakkan satu di monitor CCTV."ia memberitahu DK.

"Oke. Kau meletakkannya di tempat yang aman, kan?"

"Tentu saja, di belakang monitor ini ada satu colokan yang kosong. Aku meletakkannya disitu dan kurasa ini akan aman."Sirius menjawab demikan, ia kemudian beralih pada ponselnya dan mendapati bahwa penyalinan data sudah selesai. Setelah menghapus riwayat penyalinan, ia mematikan sambungan dan bergegas mengangkut dua penjaga tadi untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Sepertinya kalian kelelahan, aku sedang berbaik hati membantu kalian beristirahat."sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu petugas bergantian. Berbalik dan segera berlalu dari sana."Aku sudah mengirimkan data-data ruang kontrol ke markas."

"Ya, sudah kuterima. Sekarang pergilah ke ruang pusat. Lurus di depanmu lalu berbeloklah ke kanan, setelah itu kau akan menemukan ruang pusat."

Sirius mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan DK. Setibanya di ruang pusat, ia menilik keadaan ruangan tersebut dan mendapati sekitar lima orang berada di ruangan itu. Selagi memperhatikan, ia juga men- _zoom_ kamera di kacamatanya agar DK di seberang sana bisa membaca situasi.

"Aku akan membuat peralihan, sementara kau perlu menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu lima menit."suara DK terdengar, yang langsung dimengerti Sirius. Ia bergegas menjauhi pintu dan bersembunyi, sementara tak berapa lama kemudian alarm entah dimana berbunyi nyaring dan lima orang di dalam ruangan itu langsung bergegas menuju sumber suara. Sirius segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang pusat. Sama seperti saat di ruang kontrol tadi, Sirius meretas sistem keamanan dan juga menanam sebuah alat penyadap data ke semua komputer yang ada di sana. Setelah selesai dengan itu, ia langsung keluar. Membiarkan sisa pekerjaannya dilakukan oleh DK.

"Aku sudah meretasnya. Sekarang kau sudah tahu bukan, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"Sirius berjalan santai meninggalkan gedung perusahaan Jung _Company_.

"Itulah sebabnya kau menyuruhku melakukan sedikit perubahan pada profilku, ya?"DK terkekeh geli saat akhirnya mengetahui maksud perintah Sirius siang tadi.

"Kau berpikir dengan lamban, Do Kyungsoo."Sirius mencibir main-main. " _Mission complete, over_."

" _Yes, mission complete, accepted_."

-

"Yak, brengsek! Kau tidak bisa membatalkan kontrak seperti ini, sialan!!"Jung Daehyun memekik tidak terima saat setelah Sirius mengatakan langsung untuk membatalkan kontrak, tidak lagi melalui rekannya, DK.

Di ujung sambungan sana, Sirius tengah terkekeh kegelian. " _Aku bebas melakukan apapun jika batasku kalian sentuh,_ Sajangnim."ujarnya kemudian. " _Kau tahu, kau melanggar dua batas, dan aku tidak pernah bisa memafkan itu_."nada suaranya berubah mendingin.

"Sepertinya temanmu lupa memberitahumu, ya?"Daehyun mencoba memberi ancaman tersirat, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ia malah tertawa meremehkan.

" _Sepertinya temanku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku orangnya itu seperti apa, ya_ "Baekhyun menirukan ucapan mantan klien-nya dengan ringan, seolah sengaja memancing amarah CEO perusahaan Kontruksi itu.

"Aku akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu, Sirius!"Daehyun menggeram murka, dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal erat di sisi tubuh. Sepertinya kali ini ia sangat marah.

" _Aku benar-benar menantikan saat dimana hari itu tiba,_ Sajangnim.."

"Secepatnya, Sirius. Kau harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah berurusan dengan orang yang salah."

" _Oh, sebaiknya katakan itu pada seseorang yang lebih dulu bermain licik terhadapku_."

Daehyun begitu murka, apalagi setelah mengatakan itu Sirius langsung mematikan sambungan. Semua benda-benda yang ada di atas meja berhamburan di lantai, bahkan vas bunga berharga ribuan dollar, tak luput dari amukan amarahnya. Pecahan kaca, dokumen berhamburan dan segalanya tidak lagi terusun dengan baik. Daehyun merasa sangat dihina, belum lagi kenyataan bahwa ia terancam kalah dengan musuh abadinya. Dokumen perencanaan dari perusahaan Shim yang seharusnya bisa ia pegang malam ini, juga nyawa lelaki itu yang seharusnya habis bahkan belum sempat matahari terlihat, menjadi berantakan. Penyebab utamanya karena Sirius membatalkan pekerjaannya. Ya, karena pesuruh sialan itu.

Lama larut dalam amarahnya, sambil berpikir untuk mancari cara membalas perbuatan Sirius, Daehyun akhirnya mendapatkan ide. Ia segera mencari ponselnya diantara kekacauan di dalam ruangan itu, setelahnya langsung menghubungi Sekertaris pribadinya.

"Lakukan saja seperti rencana sebelumnya."Daehyun langsung berkata demikian saat sambungan terhubung.

" _Bagaimana dengan keterlibatan Sirius, Tuan? Bukankah ia masih belum menyetujuinya_?"

"Dia tetap tidak akan melakukannya, jadi lakukan saja rencana pembunuhan Shim Youngjae secepatnya." Daehyun menjeda ucapannya dan menyeringai licik. " _Dan kita perlu seseorang sebagai perlindungan. Gunakan Sirius untuk posisi itu, kau mengerti?_ "

Sekertaris Kim ikut tersenyum miring di seberang sana. " _Aku sangat mengerti, Tuan. Kau akan segera menerima kabar baik lusa nanti._ "

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Sekertarisnya itu. "Aku ingin kabar baik itu sampai padaku besok malam, Kim Yoochul. Harga diriku hancur gara-gara bocah sialan itu! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti itu, huh?!"

Sekertaris Kim sempat dibuat terkekeh geli, namun ia tetap menyanggupi permintaan Bosnya itu. " _Tentu, aku akan melakukan apapun perintahmu, Tuanku_."

-

Langkah yang tergesa itu mendatangi meja kerja sosok pemuda tinggi yang masih sibuk larut dalam mimpinya. Sebut saja lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu Chanyeol. Nama lengkapnya adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah seorang polisi yang tergabung dalam divisi penyelidikan. Kata lain dari penjelasan itu adalah Chanyeol seorang detektif. Umurnya menginjak angka dua belakang akhir dari kepala dua, untuk lebih mudahnya itu adalah angka 28. Chanyeol memulai pekerjaan yang dulunya sangat ia anggap keren sampai sekarang sejak lulus sekolah menengah atas. Dia lebih memilih memasuki akademi kepolisian daripada harus melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya hingga tahap Universitas. Padahal dia adalah sosok yang cerdas, sangat disayangkan untuk banyak hal mengenai alasan pemuda itu memilih kepolisian. Namun kini, setelah hampir lima tahun menggeluti pekerjaan itu, Chanyeol menjadi jenuh dengan semuanya. Pergi ke TKP untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus, mencari bukti, mengintrogasi tersangka, menjamin perlindungan bagi saksi, dan menganalisis semua informasi menjadi sebuah jawaban untuk sebuah kasus. Begitu-begitu saja, ah ya, sesekali Chanyeol akan menggunakan pistolnya untuk menembak pelaku yang berusaha kabur.

Kembali lagi pada topik awal, sosok setengah baya yang tidak lain adalah atasan pemuda itu—sebut saja namanya Choi Siwon, melangkah dengan derap kaki yang cepat menghampiri Chanyeol dan tidak lupa untuknya mendaratkan sebuah geplakan menggelegar ketika ia sampai di kubikel milik bawahannya itu.

"Yak, _appo_!"Chanyeol bersungut ketika dia menemukan Siwon pertama kali saat membuka mata. Sebelah tangannya masih sibuk mengelus-elus kepala, meredakan rasa sakit yang membuat wadah untuk otaknya itu seakan tertimpa sekarung beras.

Siwon hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau tahu kalau pada akhirnya Sirius membunuh seseorang, eh?"Siwon memiringkan wajahnya, menelisik wajah si idiot Chanyeol yang bahkan masih mengusapi kepalanya.

"Mana aku ta—Yak, _hyung_ apa maksudmu?!"Chanyeol membesarkan diameter matanya, dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus pada Siwon.

Kepala divisi penyelidik itu hanya tersenyum miring sembari melempar sebuah dokumen di meja anak buahnya itu. "Yang namanya sebuah kejahatan, pasti akan berujung pembunuhan, Chanyeol. Aku meyakini itu. _See_ , terbukti dengan kasus Sirius. Si pengantar tolol itu hanya menunda tindakannya, pada akhirnya ia tetap akan membunuh seseorang."

Chanyeol bergeming, ia lebih memilih membuka dokumen kasus pembunuhan CEO perusahaan Kontruksi yang sejak dua tahun terakhir ini mulai dicurigai melakukan tindakan protistusi dengan memanfaatkan saham yang ia tanam di Agensi Entertainment, lalu menyanggupi semua keinginan _trainee_ yang ingin debut cepat, dengan satu syarat; mereka mau membuka lebar paha mereka untuk memuaskannya. Namun sepertinya banyak media yang memilih bungkam atas banyak alasan untuk kasus itu, entah karena banyak dana yang mengalir untuk menutup mulut mereka, atau juga banyak kesepakatan lain yang sama-sama menguntungkan. Seperti halnya Agensi yang membuat skandal baru yang diberikan ekslusif untuk awak media dengan syarat mereka mau menutup mata atas kecurigaan dugaan protistusi. _Well_ , sederhananya masyarakat lebih menyukai kebohongan daripada hal yang masih berupa dugaan.

Chanyeol masih bergeming, _sangat tidak masuk akal sekali, si Pesuruh Sirius itu melakukan pembunuhan_ , pikirnya.

Berdecak sekali sebelum akhirnya ia buka suara. " _Hyung_ , rasanya tidak mungkin.."gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Chanyeol-ah."Siwon menukas ringan.

Chanyeol masih belum percaya, bahkan ketika di selembar akhir dokumen matanya terpaku pada simbol yang selalu ada jika Sirius mencuri sesuatu—dan kali ini pun simbol itu ada, ia masih merasa berat hati untuk percaya.

Apa benar akhirnya Sirius membunuh?

Tidak ada jawaban pasti untuk tanya itu..

-

Tayangan berita dari televisi di depan sana, mampu membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun menggeram marah dengan kepalan tangan yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar— setelah sebelumnya ia meninju tembok untuk melampiaskan emosi. Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh darinya, memekik kaget melihat aliran darah segar yang menetes dari tangan sahabatnya itu. Langsung saja ia mengambil kotak obat dan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk tenang di sofa.

"Si brengsek itu!!"Baekhyun masih saja menggeram marah, bahkan kini mulutnya mengeluarkan bunyi gemeletuk dari gigi-giginya yang bergesekan karena menahan luapan amarahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, tenanglah! Kita harus berpikir jernih di saat seperti ini."Kyungsoo dengan telaten membersihkan luka lecet di sekitar punggung tangan Baekhyun sebelum membalutnya dengan perban.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo-ya.. SI KEPARAT BRENGSEK ITU MEMPERALATKU!!"Baekhyun berteriak keras. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya rasa sakit di tangannya, seolah itu tidak seberapa dengan perlakuan licik Daehyun untuk menghancurkannya.

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi, ia menutup kotak obat dengan kasar sebelum manatap lurus kearah Baekhyun. "Aku tahu, Baek. Aku tahu kau sangat marah saat ini.. Tapi kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu, agar kau bisa berpikir jernih."

"Kyung, aku akan membalas mereka bagaimanapun caranya."Baekhyun mendesis berbahaya.

"Tentu saja, dan aku juga akan membantumu."Kyungsoo menyahut cepat untuk memaku perhatian Baekhyun padanya. "Sekarang hanya dengarkan aku baik-baik, Baekhyun-ah. Karena untuk saat ini yang harus kita lakukan adalah menyusun rencana dengan baik. Kematian Shim Youngjae begitu menarik perhatian publik, kita tidak bisa melakukan tindakan gegabah dan perlu rencana yang matang untuk membalas Daehyun. Kematian bajingan itu karena kau, setidaknya publik berpikiran begitu. Kita harus membersihkan namamu, dan itu tidaklah mudah. Semua orang di luar sana sedang mengutukmu karena sudah membunuh sosok malaikat mereka, kau tahu bukan bagaimana bagusnya image bajingan itu di luar sana?"

"Aku tidak membunuh siapapun, Kyungsoo-ya.."Baekhyun menyela tidak terima.

"Arra, Baekhyun-ah. Arra. "Kyungsoo menukas gemas. "Baiklah, ayo kita tambahkan kata 'dituduh' agar kau tidak protes lagi."sembari memberikan ralat dengan tambahan memberi gestur membentuk tanda kutip.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ada sebentuk lega dalam benaknya saat terpikir olehnya— setidaknya ia tidak sendiri menghadapi masalah sialan ini. "Intinya kau dituduh melakukan pembunuhan. Meskipun identitasmu tersembunyi tapi tetap saja kita masih belum bisa tenang, karena akan ada banyak pihak yang tidak akan tinggal diam dengan kasus ini. Mereka akan berusaha sangat keras untuk mengungkap identitas pembunuh Shim Youngjae bagaimanapun caranya."

"Kau benar, terutama sekali Choi Siwon dari kepolisan pusat yang pastinya akan sangat bergembira dengan adanya kasus ini. Dia akan semakin gencar mencariku, hingga mungkin akan melakukan apapun demi bisa membalas perbuatanku waktu itu."Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu, dimana saat itu Choi Siwon dari kepolisian pusat yang tergabung dalam divisi penyelidikan nyaris menangkapnya namun harus rela gagal karena Baekhyun lebih tangkas untuk kabur dari penangkapan. Mereka sempat terlibat perkelahian, dan Choi Siwon berakhir babak belur dan ditemukan oleh anak buahnya dalam keadaan pingsan. Ia tertawa kecil saat mengingatnya.

"Harga dirinya pasti hancur lebur saat itu, Baek."Kyungsoo menambahkan dengan kekehan geli.

Baekhyun mengedik bahunya, dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke tempat seharusnya. "Yang harus kita lakukan lebih dulu adalah mencari pembunuh sebenarnya, setelah itu memberi pelajaran untuk Jung Keparat Daehyun."

"Itu akan sulit,"Kyungsoo menyahut cepat.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, dan Kyungsoo tahu akan hal itu. Ia memutar laptop agar Baekhyun bisa melihat apa yang menjadi alasan kata sulit itu ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata mereka selicik ini."Baekhyun malah terkekeh kegelian saat mendapati foto TKP pembunuhan dan di sana terdapat simbol yang selalu ia tinggalkan saat beraksi, rasi bintang Sirius. Entah bagaiamana mereka melakukannya, yang jelas mereka sudah sangat membuat Baekhyun murka dengan sengaja memfitnahnya melakukan pembunuhan, terlebih lagi sudah menggunakan simbol kebanggaannya untuk melakukan tindakan pembunuhan— sesuatu yang amat dibencinya. Sirius, siapa yang tahu kalau rasi bintang itu sangat berati banyak untuknya? Tak hanya berupa sebuah simbol, apalagi nama rasi bintang itu ia pakai untuk nama lainnya. Arti dari Sirius sendiri lebih dari itu. Bagi Baekhyun yang sudah sejak lama terperosok dalam kegelapan, rasi bintang itu adalah harapan untuknya. Rasi bintang paling terang, paling jelas, juga merupakan yang paling indah diantara rasi bintang yang lain. Setidaknya meskipun hidupnya seperti malam yang sunyi; gelap dan sepi, ia tetap berharap suatu saat nanti diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi sosok yang menerangi. Well, ia tidak menampik jika kalian mengatainya sok naif, tapi terlepas dari apa yang menjadi pekerjaannya, Baekhyun benar-benar berharap dirinya bisa menjadi sosok seperti rasi bintang Sirius. Maka dari itu ia benar-benar akan marah jika ada orang yang mempergunakan simbol rasi bintang Sirius untuk sebuah tindakan tidak manusiawi, seperti halnya membunuh.

" _Well_ , tapi bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan dokumen kasus ini?"keningnya berkerut bingung, bahkan kini netranya menyorot lurus pada sosok Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. "Dari seseorang yang berada di kepolisian."

"Informanmu, ya?"tebakan Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah, sebab Kyungsoo akan menambah status orang itu setelah atau bahkan sebelum kata informan itu sendiri.

"Dan juga kekasihku."

Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya, ia bahkan sampai harus menggumam sumpah serapah sebagai bentuk ketidakpercayaannya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Do Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo mengibas tangannya, enggan perduli. Alih-alih segera memutar lagi laptopnya dan membuka sebuah profil seseorang dari kepolisian.

"Baiklah, ini hanya sebentuk informasi tambahan karena bukan hanya aku yang merasa kalau kasus ini adalah sebuah ketidakadilan. Terserah kau ingin mempergunakannya atau tidak."Kyungsoo kembali memutar laptop menghadap Baekhyun. "Orang ini bernama Park Chanyeol, kau bisa membaca sendiri profil datanya. Dia berada di Divisi penyelidikan, di bawah bimbingan Choi Siwon. Menurut informasi yang kudengar, ia begitu menyangkal tuduhan Siwon dan bersikeras kalau kau tidak akan membunuh seseorang."

Baekhyun membaca sebentar data pribadi orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu, sebelum menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. "Entah bagaimana mengatakannya, orang ini begitu konyol? Atas dasar apa ia meyakini, bahkan bersikeras kalau aku tidak akan membunuh?"

Kyungsoo mengedik bahunya, tanda ia juga tidak mengerti dasar pemikiran Chanyeol. "Katanya lagi, dia bahkan mengambil alih kasusmu demi bisa membuktikan kalau kau tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau mengatainya bodoh."Baekhyun bergumam dengan pikiran yang sudah menerawang akan sosok Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya itu akan berguna, menurutku. Kau bisa memanfaatkannya, bukan?"

Baekhyun mendelik karena perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak pernah memanfaatkan orang lain hanya untuk kepentinganku, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Bukan yang seperti itu, Baekhyun-ah. Pikirkan saranku tadi seperti ini, kau mencari bukti untuk membuat kau terbebas dari tuduhan pembunuhan ini, dan kau tidak berpikir untuk memberitahukan bukti yang nantinya kau dapat kepada publik secara langsung, bukan? Atau mendatangi kantor polisi atau Kejaksaan untuk menyerahkannya? Secara tidak langsung ingin memberitahukan pada aparat yang memburumu, kalau kau adalah Sirius. Itu konyol, dan sangat tidak masuk akal!"

Baekhyun terdiam, larut dalam pikirannya.

"Katakanlah kalau kalian saling membantu, kau membantunya membuktikan kalau Sirius bukanlah pelakunya. Dan untukmu, identitasmu akan tetap aman."

Kepala Baekhyun terangkat, pandangannya lurus menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman penuh artinya. "Well, daripada saling membantu seperti seorang pengecut, kenapa tidak langsung saja bekerja sama dengan turun tangan?"ia bertanya, lebih kearah gumaman yang mengiyakan asumsi di pikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"Kyungsoo tahu—ah atau bisa disebut menebak, apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang pasti akan terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Siapkan data pribadiku, Kyung. Aku akan masuk ke sarang musuh secara langsung."

Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya itupun, menggeleng keras seraya bersedekap dada, juga mata yang memicing lekat menatap sosok yang duduk di seberangnya. "KAU GILA YA? APA MAKSUDMU SEBENARNYA, SIALAN?!!"

Baekhyun sempat terkesiap kecil karena teriakan yang tidak terduga itu. "Hei, kau mengatai temanmu sendiri gila, ya?!"protesnya tidak terima.

"Kau memang gila, dan juga sinting!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak tersulut emosinya mendengar Kyungsoo meneriakinya dengan sumpah serapah. "Hanya bantu aku menyiapkan data pribadiku, Kyungsoo. Jangan membuatku marah dengan teriakan mengerikan, penuh kata umpatan darimu itu."

Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menghela nafasnya, meredam emosinya yang kian meledak karena ia merasa begitu buruk, sebab tidak bisa mengerti maksud pemikiran sahabatnya itu. "Katakan padaku rencanamu, Byun Baekhyun."katanya dengan suara yang lebih tenang.

"Aku akan masuk ke kepolisian, mungkin sebagai magang untuk membantu Chanyeol mencari bukti. Bagaimana menurutmu?"Baekhyun bertanya antusias.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Byun Baekhyun. Kubilang tidak setujupun kau pasti akan tetap melakukannya, bukan?"Kyungsoo menunduk, memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut.

"Maafkan aku, dan juga terima kasih, Kyungsoo."Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya anak itu meminta maaf, apalagi sampai berterima kasih. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."gumamnya pelan.

"Lakukan permintaanku tentang data pribadi, setelah itu aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Pergilah berlibur dan kembalilah setelah masalah ini selesai."Baekhyun merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan dua tiket menuju Paris. "Ambil ini, dan ajaklah Jongin sekalian. Aku merasa begitu buruk karena terus menjadi penyebab kalian gagal berlibur bersama ke Paris."

Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut karena Baekhyun tahu mengenai Jongin. Kekasihnya yang bekerja sebagai polisi di bagian yang sama dengan Chanyeol, juga di bawah bimbingan Choi Siwon. Selama ini ia berusaha menutupi hubungannya yang sudah berlangsung tiga bulan, ia hanya takut Baekhyun akan marah karena ia mengencani seseorang dari kepolisan, terlebih anak buah Choi Siwon. Tapi menyaksikan sendiri Baekhyun meminta maaf dan menyodorkan dua lembar tiket pesawat padanya, membuatnya merasa begitu tersentuh. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. "Baekhyunaa.."

Baekhyun tahu semuanya, dari alasan Kyungsoo menyembunyikan hubungannya sampai pada setiap malam sahabatnya itu selalu berteleponan ria dengan kekasihnya. Ia merasa senang karena Kyungsoo sekarang memiliki seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, terlepas dari pekerjaannya yang mengharuskannya banyak menghabiskan waktu berada di dalam ruangan. Biar bagaimana pun, di atas segalanya, kebahagiaan Kyungsoo lah yang paling penting.

Ia terkekeh geli saat lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan menggelikan. Itu tandanya pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya itu merasa tersentuh. "Hanya lakukan permintaanku, Kyungsoo-ya."katanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Baek. Aku akan bersamamu melewati masalah ini."Kyungsoo berujar serius.

"Tidak, aku akan meliburkanmu kali ini."Baekhyun buru-buru menyanggah Kyungsoo. Kesetiaan sahabatnya itu benar- benar patut diacungi jempol.

"Tapi—"

"Ambil itu, atau aku akan merobeknya sekarang juga."tidak ada cara lain, ancaman adalah pilihan terakhir untuk membuat Kyungsoo menuruti ucapannya.

" _Fine_ , tapi selalu hubungi aku kapanpun kau butuh bantuan, setuju."Kyungsoo meyodorkan kepalan tangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum mebawa kepalan tangannya—saling mengikat janji tak kasat mata, namun selalu lebih kuat dari perjanjian tertulis sekalipun, dengan kepalan tangan Kyungsoo. Itu merupakan satu dari sekian banyak cara mereka mengungkapkan bahwa ikatan yang terjalian diantara mereka itu sangat kuat, melebihi apapun. " _Call_."sambutnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan data penyamaranmu besok, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, bukan identitas samaran yang akan aku gunakan kali ini."

Kyungsoo tersedak air liurnya sendiri, merasa sangat tidak percaya. Dan untuk membuktikan asumsi pikirannya, Kyungsoo memilih bertanya. "Lalu?"

"Aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri, Byun Baekhyun."

Diameter mata Kyungsoo yang sudah lebar, menjadi tambah lebar mendengarnya. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah gila, pikirnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan—karena menentangpun akan menjadi salah. Baekhyun itu keras kepala, ingat? Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk. "Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau besok siang."

—

Hdyt?

Hanya bisa berharap kalian suka dengan ini, hehew.

Action itu menyegarkan, _you know_?

Kalau ada kesalahan, baik dalam tulisan ataupun dialog, harap kasih tau aku yaa..

Review juseyo~


	3. Chapter 2

**SIRIUS**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SUPPORT CAST** :

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO

\- Dan akan bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** : M

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Summary:**

 _Hanya menceritakan kisah cinta antara pesuruh bayaran dengan polisi yang memburunya, tapi di satu sisi membantunya untuk membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan pembunuhan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, tidak perduli sekeras apapun kita berusaha."- / "Ya. Jika saja aku gagal melepas benda sialan ini pun, aku akan tetap di sampingmu._

-

Baekhyun memasuki kamar rahasia di balik kamar mandi. Langkahnya berhenti di depan lemari penyimpanan segala perlengkapan untuk keperluan penyamaran. Ada dua buah lemari besar dengan posisi berdampingan di sana, di sudut ujung ada lamari kaca ukuran besar dengan jam tangan dan segala aksesoris yang tersusun secara apik. Ada pula lamari khusus untuk sepatu, topi, dasi, kacamata bahkan beberapa alat rakitan; _earpiece_ , _recorder_ dalam bentuk penjepit dasi, alat peyadap super mini, pelacak sampai dengam kacamata serba guna—semua itu buatan Kyungsoo, omong-omong, yang di letakkan dalam tempat dan wadah yang berbeda. Tempat itu berwarna pastel lembut, dengan kesan kuat mewah yang dapat dilihat dari penempatan barang dan tingkatan harga yang melabeli segala sesuatu yang berada di sana. Terlepas dari itu semua, ada lagi sebuah ruangan khusus di samping penyimpanan jam tangan. Ruangan itu merupakan tempat pribadi Baekhyun, tidak ada yang boleh memasuki tempat itu termasuk Kyungsoo sekalipun. Jika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sana, itu berarti si pemilik nama sedang dalam _mood_ yang amat buruk. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tidak ada yang tahu.

Baekhyun meneruskan langkahnya menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil kostum petugas forensik dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas _backpaker_ miliknya. Kemudian beralih ke tempat aksesoris, ia memakai kaca mata bening serba guna dan mengaktifkan mode perekam. Tak lupa juga memakai topi berwarna biru dengan ukiran simbol forensik di depannya. Beralih ke samping, ia menimbang sejenak sepatu yang cocok dipakai oleh petugas forensik, sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada sepatu hitam bertali, semi _boot_. Setelah memastikan kalau semua perlengkapan penyamarannya sempurna, Baekhyun bergegas mengambil id _name_ petugas forensik di kaca etalase. Tentu saja ia sudah menyusun sebuah rencana lebih dulu, dan kali ini ia akan menyamar dan ikut serta dalam proses otopsi Shim Youngjae.

-

Waktu setempat masih beranjak ke arah jam dua lewat empat menit, saat Baekhyun—ah, atau kita bisa menyebutnya Sirius, keluar dari dalam bilik toilet gedung kantor pemasaran, tepat di seberangnya ada rumah kediaman elit milik Shim Youngjae yang juga merupakan TKP pembunuhan. Ia hanya berganti kostum di tempat itu, selebihnya tidak ada keperluan lain yang mengharuskannya berlama-lama berada di sana. Setelah memastikan kalau penyamarannya sudah sempurna, Sirius beranjak mendatangi tempat kejadian. Beberapa polisi yang bertugas menjaga lokasi, nampak tidak curiga saat melihatnya masuk. Tanpa ada halangan yang berarti, Sirius sudah bergabung dengan petugas yang lain untuk mencari jejak yang kemungkinan ditinggalkan pelaku di lokasi kejadian. Dapat ia lihat, di atas ranjang _king size_ satu-satunya yang ada di sana, di dekat ceceran darah yang sudah mengering, terdapat simbol rasi bintang Sirius yang terukir dalam plakat kuningan berbentuk persegi. Itu sangat mirip seperti jejak yang selalu ia tinggalkan di lokasi pencurian, bahkan inisial kecil namanya ikut terukir di sudut bawah plakat. Sirius mendekat, hendak meraih plakat itu namun tidak jadi saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencekalnya.

Sirius mendongak, mendapati wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi di penglihatannya. Orang itu adalah Choi Siwon, di sampingnya berdiri sosok kekasih Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin. Mereka menatapnya menelisik, ada percikan curiga yang berpendar di kedua pasang mata itu. Sirius berdehem kaku, bersikap sesuai dengan situasi yang ada. "Maaf, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"Sirius melakukan sedikit perubahan pada suaranya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh barang bukti itu, Seo Hyun Jae-ssi. Bukankah saat _briefing_ tadi sudah kukatakan."Siwon memiringkan wajahnya, menatap semakin menelisik padanya. Ia sudah melepaskan tangan Sirius.

"Maaf tuan, melewatkan pemeriksaan pada barang bukti adalah suatu kesalahan. Bisa saja di sana terdapat jejak yang tidak sengaja ditinggalkan oleh pelaku. Dan aku harus memeriksanya, tuan Choi Siwon."

Wajah Siwon sempat mengeras, namun sepertinya ia juga menyetujui perkataan petugas forensik yang sedang berada dalam penyamaran itu. Ia biarkan saja Sirius meraih plakat kuningan itu dengan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan. Dengan hati-hati ia bersihkan lebih dulu keseluruhan plakat, sebelum mengoleskan semacam cairan untuk memunculkan sidik jari yang mungkin saja tertinggal tanpa disengaja. Ia meraih kertas khusus untuk kemudian ditempelkannya di atas olesan cairan tadi. Menyapukan perlahan jemari tangannya di atas kertas, untuk mendapatkan hasil sidik jari. Layaknya seorang yang sudah berpengalaman di bidang forensik, Sirius memang benar-benar ahli dalam bidang tersebut karena ia sempat mempelajarinya di masa lalu.

Beberapa detik setelah merasa cukup untuk merekatkan jejak, Sirius mencabut kertas itu dan kembali meletakkan plakat rasi bintang sirius tersebut ke tempat semula. Mengabaikan Choi Siwon dan Kim Jongin yang mengekorinya, Sirius membawa langkahnya menuju alat pendeteksi yang bisa menampilkan hasil akhir berupa sidik jari dalam bentuk data.

Pemeriksaan jejak di TKP sudah selesai, agenda petugas forensik selanjutnya adalah mengotopsi mayat korban, Shim Youngjae, di rumah sakit umum Seoul. Selagi mobil yang membawa Sirius juga beberapa petugas lain--yang sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga padanya, ponsel di saku celana kain yang saat ini ia kenakan, bergetar halus. Sirius memasukkan kode ponselnya dan nama Kyungsoo tertera sebagai pengirim pesan masuk.

 _From: Satansoo*emoticon devil*_

 **Baekhyun, kau dimana? Kau sedang tidak berkeliaran di sekitaran TKP kan?**

Sirius terkekeh geli membaca pesan tersebut. Ia mengetik balasan untuk Kyungsoo, kalu segera menyimpan ponselnya ke tempat semula setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim.

 _To: Satansoo*emoticon devil*_

 **Tentu saja tidak, aku sedang berada di suatu tempat. Ada sedikit keperluan yang harus segera kulakukan. Masakkan aku sesuatu untuk makan malam, aku akan tiba di rumah sebelum jam sembilan.**

-

Sirius menyerengit heran saat menemukan sesuatu yang janggal pada mayat Shim Youngjae. Ia mendekat, menyusup diantara dua petugas yang sibuk membedah mayat korban. Mengabaikan tatapan tanya dari keduanya, Sirius memperhatikan dengan teliti jemari Youngjae yang mulai diambangi kaku. Buku-buku jemarinya lebih pucat dari bagian tangan yang lain. Ada beberapa ujung kuku yang patah, serta bagian dalam kuku dengan rona yang terlihat lebih pekat. Sirius segera beranjak menuju leher korban, mendapati beberapa bekas serupa cakaran dalam bentuk acak di sekitaran leher bagian kanan dan kiri. Ada satu lagi yang membuat Sirius yakin kalau kasus ini merupakan pembunuhan, yaitu diameter mata yang sempat melebar sampai tahap maksimal, namun setelah nafas korban di ujung batas, diameter yang maksimal tadi mulai mulai meredup sambai batas dimana nyawanya hilang. Saat ditemukan dalam keadaan gantung diri di kamarnya, mata Shim Youngjae memang terbuka, tapi dalam keadaan yang sayu hampir menutup. Sirius menduga, pada saat di ambang batas kesadaran, pelaku yang dikenali korban muncul, maka dari itu diameter matanya membesar maksimal. Terkejut juga merasakan sesak akibat nafas yang menipis, korban berusaha keras untuk melonggarkan ikatan di lehernya hingga berakhir membuat goresan cakar di dua tempat yang paling tebal goresan cakarnya.

Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana cara si pelaku menggantung korban, sementara korban sendiri masih dalam keadaan sadar?

Untuk menjawabnya, mari kita menuju pada luka tusuk di perut sebelah kiri korban. Ada dua tusukan di tempat yang berdekatan dengan kedalaman tusukan yang berbeda. Di duga, saat melakukan tusukan pertama, si korban sempat sadar dan berontak, maka dari itu tusukannya tidak terlalu menancap dalam dan malah sedikit lebar dari tusukan kedua. Sirius mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengendus mulus korban, tidak ada bau yang aneh. Ia beranjak ke sudut ruangan, mengambil catatan yang dibuat dokter saat korban di bawa ke rumah sakit. Benar saja, korban dalam keadaan bersih alkohol dan tidak ada sejenis obat-obatan atau racun yang ada di tubuh dalam korban. Itu membenarkan spekulasi Sirius mengenai kronologis kejadian. Untuk lebih jelasnya beginilah rentetan kejadian pada saat korban meregang nyawa;

Beberapa menit sebelum kejadian, si korban mungkin tengah bersiap untuk tidur. Sama sekali tidak menduga kalau si pelaku ada di kamarnya. Sebelum tidur, korban membaca buku terlebih dahulu, sementara si pelaku menunggu sejenak sampai si korban lengah. Saat korban nampak larut dalam bacaannya, pelaku muncul dan segera menusuk korban. Karena terkejut dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba, korban sempat melakukan perlawanan, maka dari itu tusukannya tidak terlalu menancap dalam dan malah sedikit lebar karena korban berontak. Darah mengucur dari perut korban, belum terlalu banyak karena memang korban berusaha keras menekan lukanya. Selagi menghalau rasa sakit ditambah juga tubuhnya yang mulai melemas, daya korban untuk melawan semakin tipis, dalam segi kekuatan pelaku lebih unggul dan kembali menusuk perut korban di tempat yang berdekatan di luka sebelumnya. Kali ini luka tancapnya sangat dalam bahkan sampai menembus kulit belakangnya. Si korban terbatuk darah, secara perlahan tubuhnya terbaring sendirinya karena mulai kehilangan kendali atas pergerakannya. Kucuran darah di luka kedua mengotori seprai dan juga selimut di ranjang. Pelaku mengambil tali yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan, mendorong tubuh korban sedikit ke samping hingga dalam posisi tengkurap, mengakibatkan darah semakin pekat mewarnai ranjang berlapis selimut putih itu. Si pelaku menggantung tali di langit-langit kamar, lalu mengikat ujung tali menjadi lingkaran, sebelum membawa kepala korban untuk masuk dalam lingkaran kematian itu. Korban masih dalam keadaan sadar, apalagi saat kepalanya di gantung pada tali. Perlahan namun pasti, si pelaku menarik ujung tali yang lain untuk membawa korban pada kesakitan yang menyiksa. Tubuh korban terangkat, diikuti kakinya yang mulai terayun-ayun dalam desisan angin kematian. Pelaku melilit ujung tali tadi pada tubuh korban sendiri. Semasa nafasnya tercekik, korban menyaksikan pelaku yang membuka topengnya dan menyeringai tak jauh dari posisinya. Kaki korban melemas, gerakan mengaih daratannya terhenti. Kedua tangan yang tadinya berusaha keras untuk melonggarkan ikatan kencang di lehernya, melemah dan saat nyawanya mengudara bersama rahasia pelaku, tangannya terkulai lemas dan berakhir tanpa daya di samping tubuh. Diameter matanya yang tadi melebar maksimal saat mengetahui siapa pelaku perbuatan keji ini, menjadi redup hingga akhirnya hilang dalam kesayuan pasrah menerima takdir.

-

Jongin yang tadinya sedang mempelajari hasil otopsi pembunuhan Shim Youngjae yang baru saja keluar beberapa saat lalu, dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba seseorang yang kini merunduk, tepat di depan kubikel meja kerjanya.

"K-kyungsoo?!"ia menjerit keras, nampak tidak percaya kalau kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan segala urusannya di balik komputer, mau repot-repot mendatanginya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sempat terkekeh akan respon Jongin, hanya sebentar karena setelahnya ia memilih tersenyum manis sembari meletakkan kopi kaleng dingin di meja kekasih detektifnya itu. "Minumlah ini, Jongin-ah."

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau disini, babysoo."Jongin membuka penutup kaleng kopi pemberian Kyungsoo dan langsung menenggak sedikit isinya.

"Punya waktu untuk makan siang?"Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk terlihat imut di depan Jongin.

"Bukannya kau alergi sinar matahari?"Jongin berkelakar ringan, Kyungsoo terkekeh manis menanggapinya.

"Tidak, selama itu bersamamu."

-

"Lalu, sayangku.. Apa yang membawamu mendatangiku?"Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap intens kekasihnya yang sibuk memakan es krim dengan brutal.

Tanpa menjawab dengan kata, ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan menyodorkan dua tiket pesawat tujuan Paris kepada Jongin. "Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Jongin-ah."

"Lalu apa penjelasanmu tentang dua tiket ini?"Jongin melempar tanya, mengerti betul mengenai dia yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Dia yang memberikannya padaku, untuk kita."Kyungsoo mengangkat mangkuk es krimnya, menandaskan sisa lelehannya dalam hitungan detik.

Jongin menyerengit, ia tidak ingin berspekulasi, namun karena pekerjaannya yang merupakan seorang detektif, mau tak mau ia menjadi lebih tanggap mengurai masalah, termasuk pembicaraan kali ini. "Sudah kuduga dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari perubahanmu, Kyungie."ada sebuah senyum hangat terpatri di sana." Apa katanya tentang kita?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi kurasa ia mengetahui segalanya tentang kita."Kyungsoo ikut melebarkan senyumnya.

" _Kau benar, aku memang tahu segalanya_."sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari _earpiece_ yang terpasang di telinga kiri Kyungsoo, bentuknya serupa anting bulat dengan warna hitam kelam.

Kyungsoo merotasikan bolamatanya, juga menyumpahi sahabatnya yang kemungkinan besar tengah duduk di kursi kebesaran kepunyaannya di markas. Ia menekan tombol kecil kabel di belakang antingnya, mengaktifkan mode komunikasi."Sudah kuperingati berapa kali untuk menjauh dari kursi kebesaranku, sialan?!"

Terdengar kekehan geli beberapa saat, sebelum suara yang sama kembali menjawab. " _Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menghitungnya. Berapa kali, ya?_ "

"Seratus tiga belas kali, dan hari ini menjadi seratus empat belas kali, Byun."Kyungsoo menyambar sarkatis.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyungie."Jongin bertanya, mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo kalau dirinya saat ini tidak sendiri. Matanya melirik Jongin, memberi isyarat dari bahasa tubuhnya.

"Ah, kalian ternyata. Kukira kau tadi sedang berbicara padaku."Jongin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Setelah itu memilih diam, untuk memberikan kekasihnya waktu menyelesaikan masalah mengenai kursi kebesaran.

" _Ah, Kyungie.. Manis sekali_."Baekhyun terkekeh penuh ejekan.

"Dia lebih sering memanggilku Babysoo."Kyungsoo menyeringai, melirik Jongin yang juga tengah terkekeh memahami maksud pembicaraan antara kekasihnya dan seseorang di balik sambungan.

" _Kalian terlalu berlebihan, menurutku_."Baekhyun mencibir ketus.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang tengah iri padaku."

Decihan sebal adalah apa yang menjadi respon Baekhyun. Sialan sekali, sahabat bermata burung hantunya itu! " _Kau sudah mengatakannya?_ "

"Katakan sendiri, aku sudah menyuruhnya menemuimu."Kyungso melirik lagi Jongin yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

" _Oh, aku akan sangat mengutukmu bila aku berakhir di balik jeruji besi_."sindirnya pedas.

"Hanya berniat membantu, _Sweety_. Bukankah setelah aku pergi kau akan melempar dirimu sendiri ke kandang harimau?"

" _Aku akan kesana dalam lima belas menit_."setelah mengatakan demikian, Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungan. Tidak lagi tertarik untuk melanjutkan adu mulut mereka.

Kyungsoo tertawa penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya kali ini ia berhasil bertahan hingga perdebatan mereka berakhir. Siapa yang lebih dulu mematikan sambungan, itu berarti kalah. Dan kali ini, adu mulut mereka dimenangkan olehnya.

"Apa dia akan ke sini?"Jongin bertanya saat ia lihat Kyungsoo kembali menekan kabel belakang antingnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat, senyum masih terpatri di bibirnya. "Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu, Tuan Kim."dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada dua lembar tiket di atas meja.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengambil cuti kapanpun untukmu, Kyungie."

Si lebih mungil makin melebarkan senyumnya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya luntur ketika matanya menangkap siluet rekan kerja Jongin yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia kembali mengaktifkan mode komunikasi pada _earpiece_ nya. "Tiga puluh menit, ada tamu tidak terduga di sini."

" _Biar kutebak, itu Park Chanyeol, kan?_ "

"Kau sudah ada di sini?"Kyungsoo berbisik panik, saat langkah rekan Jongin yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol itu makin jelas ke meja yang ia dan Jongin tempati.

" _Ya, begitulah. Aku datang lebih awal. Haruskah aku ke sana dan menyapanya_?"bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang berada tepat di depan mejanya dan Jongin, Kyungsoo melihat tak jauh dari posisinya, Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan cengiran aneh.

"Jangan berani-berani melakukan itu, Byun sialan!"Kyungsoo menyentak keras, seperti lupa keberadaan Chanyeol yang sudah bergabung di meja mereka. Saat ia tersadar, lantas melirik Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya sekilas sebelum kembali berbincang dengan Jongin.

"Tetap di sana, dan biarkan aku yang mengurusnya."setelah berkata demikian, Kyungsoo langsung mematikan sambungan, mengabaikan pekikan erangan kesal yang terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

-

Baekhyun memperhatikan semuanya, dari awal Jongin memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Ada percikan binar kasih di mata Jongin, juga rona merah yang menjalar hingga ke telinga Kyungsoo, itu semua tak luput dari pandangannya. Betapa Jongin sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Kyungsoo, tergambar jelas dari setiap perlakuannya. Dari yang menghapus noda lelehan es krim di sudut bibir, hingga bahkan mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Baekhyun senang akan hal itu, Kyungsoo selama ini sudah banyak menderita, setidaknya kehadiran Jongin di sampingnya sudah banyak membantunya untuk terus tersenyum. Betapa Kyungsoo mencintai lelaki tan itu, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari pancaran mata, juga senyum hangatnya yang terus saja terpatri di bibirnya. Diam-diam Baekhyun turut tersenyum, seakan ikut merasakan luapan rasa senang sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

Tak berapa lama menunggu, Chanyeol bangkit dan membawa nampannya, mereka saling melempar senyum beberapa saat, sebelum Chanyeol berlalu untuk meletakkan nampannya di konter dapur. Saat itu pula lah, Baekhyun bangkit dan membawa serta nampannya menuju tempat yang sama dengan lelaki jangkung itu. Dengan sengaja sedikit menyenggol bahu Chanyeol saat ia meletakkan nampan. Ia meringis tidak enak, membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Chanyeol memperhatikannya menjauh, sedikit menaruh curiga dengan penampilannya yang aneh, terlebih sangat tertutup dengan masker dan topi. Baekhyun tahu itu, dan ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Diam-diam ia menarik senyum dan ketika Chanyeol sudah pergi, ia segera mendatangi meja Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Delikan mata Kyungsoo malah membuat Baekhyun tertawa, ia mengedik bahu dan mengedip ringan sebelum mengambil duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Pertunjukkan yang sangat bagus, omong-omong."sarkatis Kyungsoo seraya mendamprat belakang kepalanya.

Baekhyun mendesis kesakitan, tapi urung membalas perbuatan sahabatnya itu. Ia memilih mengalihkan atensinya pada Jongin. "Hai bung, apa kau mengingatku?"sapanya kelewat ringan, seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang baru saja dipertemukan kembali.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, nampak berusaha keras mengingat Baekhyun. Detik berikutnya ia memekik keras, diikuti tangannya yang menutup mulutnya sendiri, kelewat tidak percaya kalau sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan petugas forensik yang ia temui di TKP pembunuhan Shim Youngjae.

"K-kau?!"

Baekhyun melepas sepenuhnya masker yang tadinya hanya ia tarik separuh. "Ternyata ingatanmu cukup baik. Apa Kyungsoo sudah memberitahumu siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Jongin masih nampak belum percaya, namun ia tetap mengangguk kaku. "Aku sempat tidak percaya kalau hasil forensik pembunuhan bisa keluar secepat itu, ternyata kau dalang di balik semuanya, ya?"Jongin terkekeh arogan.

"Hmm, kau benar. Lalu kau ingin mencoba menangkapku?"tantang Baekhyun berani, ia bahkan menyodorkan kedua tangannya, seakan siap untuk digiring ke jeruji besi. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sekarang berada di kafetaria kantor polisi pusat.

"Mudah buatku menangkapmu, terlebih sekarang aku sudah tahu bagaimana wajahmu, Sirius-ssi. Tapi aku tidak melakukan itu, bahkan sejak dari awal aku tahu siapa kaki tanganmu."Jongin membalas dingin.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, ia mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin. "Tapi sayang sekali pesuruh Daehyun cukup bagus. Aku tidak menemukan jejak DNA sama sekali di tubuh Shim Youngjae. Terlalu bersih, dan itu sungguh aneh."

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang tidak aku ketahui di sini?"Kyungsoo mendahului Jongin yang hendak menyahuti ucapan Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku mendatangi TKP tiga hari yang lalu. Ikut bergabung dalam penyelidikan sebagai petugas forensik. Dan aku yang melakukan otopsi pada jenazah Shim Youngjae."

Kyungsoo mendelik sempurna, nampak sangat berang. "Dan kau tidak melibatkanku sama sekali?"tanyanya sarkatis. "Kau keterlaluan, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Kyungsoo. Aku yang akan mengurus sendiri masalah ini,"Baekhyun beralih menatap Jongin serius, lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam jaketnya. "Aku akan menggantikan posisimu sementara, bisa kau lakukan itu untukku?"tanyanya jelas tertuju pada Jongin.

"Kau gila?! Kau pikir kau berada dalam posisi bisa langsung terjun dalam penyelidikan? Sadari tempatmu, Tuan Sirius!"Jongin meneriakinya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus keras.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa meneriakiku seenaknya?"tanyanya dingin. Aura sekitar mereka berubah, emosi Baekhyun dengan jelas bisa dirasakan Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan kompak menghela nafasnya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu memilih membuka berkas milik Baekhyun. "Kali ini kau menyamar sebagai apa lagi?"

"Aku menjadi diriku sendiri, Byun Baekhyun."

Jongin sempat menghetikan gerakan tangannya, melirik Baekhyun sekilas sebelum kembali membaca berkas di tangannya. "Kau sudah tahu resikonya bila kau ketahuan, kan?"

Baekhyun berdehem, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Dan kau tetap akan melakukannya?"Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, bersitatap langsung dengan iris cokelat terang milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Kim Jongin."

Jongin memasukkan kembali berkas Baekhyun ke dalam map, mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum amat manis. Ia bangkit, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya guna menanam sebuah kecupan lembut di kepala kekasihnya, lalu kembali pada Baekhyun. "Aku akan melakukannya."ada jeda sejenak di sana. "Bukan untukmu, tapi untuk Kyungsoo, kekasihku. Setelah kasus ini selesai, bersembunyilah dengan baik, aku akan mengejarmu hingga ke dasar neraka sekalipun dan menangkapmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Saat waktunya tiba, di mana aku mulai melakukan pengejaran terhadapmu, lakukan apapun sendiri. Jangan melibatkan Kyungsoo lebih dari ini, sedikit banyak aku mengharapkanmu untuk bisa hidup lebih baik."

Baekhyun berdecih, nampak tidak terima diceramahi demikian oleh Jongin. "Aku menantikan saat hari dimana kau dengan mulut besarmu itu melakukan pengejaran terhadapku."balasnya sengit.

"Kau tidak berhak ikut campur dengan hidupku, wahai tuan Kim Jongin. Urusi hidupmu sendiri, dan bahagiakan Kyungsoo bagaimanapun caranya. Sempat kudengar kalau sahabatku terluka barang seujung jari karena kelalaianmu, kupastikan juga detik itu adalah kematianmu. Camkan itu baik-baik."

Kyungsoo menegang di tempatnya, sebersit takut hinggap di pikirannya. Nada bicara Baekhyun begitu serius, dan ia mengkhawatirkan Jongin sebanyak ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tidak main-main dengan ucapan yang barusan mereka ucapkan. Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana Baekhyun, tapi ia belum sepenuhnya mengenali siapa itu Jongin.

"Kalian tidak harus melakukan semua ini, hanya karena aku."Kyungsoo mendongkak, memperhatikan Jongin dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Untukmu Jongin, aku akan selalu berada di samping Baekhyun dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu atau rasa sukamu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan apa yang sudah menjadi pilihanku sejak awal, apalagi itu menyangkut Baekhyun. Kau berani menyentuhnya, berarti kau berurusan denganku."

"Aww, manis sekali."celetuk Baekhyun berkelakar. Kyungsoo langsung memelototinya.

"Tenang saja, Jongin. Aku akan melakukan permintaanmu jika aku berhasil menyelesaikan kasus ini. Lakukan saja permintaanku, dan pergilah ajak sahabatku berlibur. Dia butuh _refreshing_ setelah banyak waktunya habis terbuang di balik komputer."Baekhyun bangkit, melempar senyuman sinisnya pada Jongin yang menatapnya tajam, lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Aku duluan ya, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus lebih dulu. Kau harus berkemas pulang nanti, keberangkatan kalian besok pagi."ujarnya terakhir kali sebelum beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Jongin yang mulai melunak menatap punggungnya, dan juga Kyungsoo yang menatap kepergiannya dengan seraut wajah sedih.

 _Kuharap kau menepati janjimu, Sirius.._

 **TBC**

-

Otteyo?

Kasih tau aku kalo ada kesalahan dalam dialog ataupun penjelasan oke ;) aku akan sangat menghargai rewiew yang kalian berikan.

Review juseyo~


	4. Chapter 3

**SIRIUS**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SUPPORT CAST:**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO

\- Jung Daehyun

\- Choi Siwon

\- Dan akan bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated:** M

 **Length:** Chaptered

 **Summary:**

 _Hanya menceritakan kisah cinta antara pesuruh bayaran dengan polisi yang memburunya, tapi di satu sisi membantunya untuk membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan pembunuhan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, tidak perduli sekeras apapun kita berusaha."- / "Ya. Jika saja aku gagal melepas benda sialan ini pun, aku akan tetap di sampingmu."_

—

Seperti apa yang sudah Jongin katakan pada Sirius sebelumnya, ia akan mengikutsertakan si pesuruh itu dalam penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan Shim Youngjae, kasus yang juga melibatkan nama baik Sirius—yang sekalipun tidak pernah membunuh, namun malah dituduh sebagai tersangka kasus tersebut. Meskipun masih ada sedikit ragu dalam benaknya, oh ayolah, siapa yang akan mempercayai seorang penjahat? Terlebih ia adalah anggota kepolisian, tapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba percaya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, well dalam hal ini Jongin hanya sedikit bertaruh pada peruntungannya.

Seperti sekarang contohnya, mencoba peruntungan.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti, dan Ketua Choi sudah menyetujuinya."Jongin menuangkan soju botol yang baru saja mereka pesan, ke gelas Chanyeol. Setelahnya menuang ke gelasnya sendiri, lalu meminum isi gelas kecil itu dalam satu tenggakan cepat.

Chanyeol mengikuti, setelah menghabiskan isi gelasnya ditemani kerutan pada dahinya, ia menuangkan soju ke gelas Jongin. "Dalam situasi sekarang? Wow, aku tidak yakin Siwon hyung langsung menyetujuinya."

Jongin mengangguk sekilas, memilih menyumpit daging bakar di pemanggang sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja, tapi dia pernah berhutang cuti yang bisa kuambil kapanpun aku mau."

"Dan kau mengambilnya sekarang?"

Jongin berdehem, mengiyakan. "Kau tidak melarangku cuti?"

"Tidak, lakukanlah sesukamu. Kau juga perlu beristirahat."Chanyeol menyahut ringan, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan fakta kalau rekan satu timnya akan mengambil cuti, dan itu artinya pekerjaannya akan bertambah.

"Aku menerima berkas ini dari tim 5, dan Ketua Choi juga sudah setuju. Dia yang akan menggantikanku sementara waktu untuk menjadi partnermu."Jongin meletakkan berkas milik Baekhyun ke atas meja.

Chanyeol mengambilnya, membacanya sekilas sebelum menutup map itu tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Kuharap dia tidak semerepotkan kau, Kim Kai."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Kau akan menerimanya?"tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya. Well, Chanyeol adalah tipe manusia yang tidak mudah menerima orang baru, bahkan Jongin sendiri membutuhkan waktu sekitar enam bulan untuk bisa berbicara santai dengannya.

Chanyeol mengedik bahunya acuh. "Kenapa aku harus menolaknya?"ia balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, seperti bukan dirimu saja."Jongin bergumam sebal.

"Aku akan bertaruh kali ini."

Jongin mendelik. "Yak, bagaimana mungkin kau yang bertaruh?!"protesnya keras. "Harusnya aku yang bertaruh di sini, sialan!"gerutunya.

"Firasatku mengatakan kalau dia akan banyak membantuku."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya, ya dan ya. Kau dengan semua firasatmu yang selalu benar."ketusnya tanpa berniat menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

—

Saat sampai di Bandara Incheon pada pukul setengah enam pagi hingga sekarang pesawat akan melakukan boarding, Kyungsoo tak kunjung jua mendapati sosok Baekhyun diantara kumpulan aktivitas manusia yang mulai memadati bandara. Hatinya tiba-tiba resah, pun juga segala pemikiran negatif hinggap di kepalanya, menghantui pikirannya dengan sugesti kalau Baekhyun dalam bahaya. Sejujurnya, selama hampir separuh hidupnya mengenal Baekhyun, Kyungsoo baru kali ini benar-benar jauh, dalam artian ia dan Baekhyun akan berjauhan dengan jarak yang terbentang ribuan meter. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo berpikir Baekhyun bisa saja sedang dalam bahaya, terlepas dari pekerjaan yang pemuda itu pilih, di luar sana bukan sekali dua kali ia mendapati temannya itu pulang dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Yang paling parah adalah saat ia berkunjung ke kediaman Kyungsoo dalam keadaan perut yang terluka akibat peluru nyasar, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun padanya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan jawaban itu. Kyungsoo tahu betul ada yang berusaha berniat menyakiti, bahkan mengincar nyawa sahabatnya itu. Maka dari itu mengetahui kalau selama beberapa waktu ini ia akan berjauhan dengan Baekhyun, membuatnya menjadi resah. Sebersit pikiran untuk membatalkan perjalanan liburan ke Paris bersama Jongin, hinggap di kepalanya. Nyaris hendak direalisasikannya jika saja tatapan antusias Jongin tidak membuatnya tega untuk membatalkannya.

"Jongin-ah,"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya saat ia lihat wajah kekasihnya nampak dirundungi murung. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kyungie. Percaya padaku."ujarnya lembut.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, resah. "Tapi Baekhyun, aku sungguh khawatir padanya."

" _Hei, hei. Apa sekarang ini seseorang sedang mengkhawatirkanku, eh_?"

Duduk Kyungsoo sontak menegak saat suara Baekhyun memasuki pendengarannya. Mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat, dan ponsel miliknya sudah ia matikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Suara itu berasal dari anting _earpiece_ yang masih terpasang di telinga. Hal itu tentu saja membuat senyum Kyungsoo merekah, kelegaan luar biasa menyusup dalam rongga dadanya. Perasaannya seketika membaik. "Kau bilang akan mengantarku."

" _Salahkan kunci mobilku yang sulit sekali ditemukan."sergahnya kesal. "Aku di sini, Kyung. Aku sempat melihatmu masuk ke pesawat_."

Perasaan Kyungsoo benar-benar membaik sekarang. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sialan! Hubungi aku kapanpun kau butuh bantuan."ia mengatakan itu sambil melirik Jongin yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya teduh.

" _Akan kulakukan. Jangan memikirkan apapun, Kyungsoo. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini. Selamat bersenang-senang, eoh._ "

Kyungsoo bergumam mengiyakan, setelah itu terdengar suara gemerisik halus, pertanda sambungan mereka telah terputus. "Dia menyuruhku bersenang-senang, Jongin-ah."

"Hmm, ayo kita bersenang-senang. Lupakan sejenak segala hal yang menyangkut pekerjaan. Hanya ada kau dan aku sekarang."

—

Selepas ia menyaksikan sendiri pesawat yang membawa sahabatnya dan juga Jongin lepas landas dan melaju diantara gumpalan awan, kaki Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak setelah berdiam lama memandang langit biru di atas sana. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya, salah satunya adalah mengapa dari sekian banyak tempat, akhirnya ia harus terdampar di sini. Di tempat para pemburu orang-orang sepertinya, itu adalah kantor polisi. Helaan nafasnya terhela keras, ketika netra cokelatnya menatap kesibukan tiada henti di tempat itu. Saat ini ia masih berada di ambang pintu, belum berniat melanjutkan langkah karena memang ia belum ada keinginan untuk itu. Baekhyun menyentuh gagang kacamatanya, mengaktifkan mode rekam untuk menyimpan segala sudut kantor polisi. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika ada seorang lelaki yang berhenti tepat di depannya, memandanginya dengan sorot penuh tanya. Alis Baekhyun bertautan, bingung sekaligus merasa heran saat mendapati pandangan demikian.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Orang itu malah melebarkan senyum. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun mendecih samar, apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? "Tidak perlu, aku sudah menemukan orang yang kucari."balasnya kemudian membungkuk dan langsung berlalu mendatangi Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memandangi layar komputer di balik kubikel mejanya.

Sesampainya di sana, Baekhyun berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Lelaki itu melepaskan perhatian dari layar komputer dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan kepala memiring. "Byun Baekhyun?"tanyanya memastikan.

Baekhyun lantas membungkuk dalam dan tersenyum setelahnya. "Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, terlebih kita akan menjadi partner."

"Ya, kau bisa langsung membantuku untuk memeriksa semua ini. Jam sebelas nanti, kita tim 9 akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas perkembangan kasus Shim Youngjae."Chanyeol menarik kursi dari kubikel sebelahnya dan membawanya mendekat agar Baekhyun bisa duduk membantunya memeriksa satu persatu nomor yang ada di kontak ponsel korban.

Baekhyun menurut, ia segera mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol. Lalu matanya terfokus pada banyak rangkaian kombinasi nomor tanpa sertaan nama—itu adalah file salinan dari memori ponsel milik Shim Youngjae.

"Kau bisa memasukkan nomor-nomor itu pada kolom ini, setelahnya kabari aku jika kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh."Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku akan pergi menemui atasan untuk memberitahukan kedatanganmu, setelah itu aku akan membawamu berkeliling."

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas, lantas ekor matanya melirik ponsel lelaki itu yang ada di samping keyboard komputer. Ketika punggung Chanyeol beranjak menjauh, ia mengambil ponselnya di saku mantel, kemudian mengutak-atiknya sebentar lalu meraih ponsel milik Chanyeol, yang untung saja tidak diberi keamanan. Memasukkan beberapa angka di papan panggilan dan menghubungkannya pada ponsel miliknya.

Selesai menaruh penyadap tak terdeteksi di ponsel milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Diperhatikannya satu persatu rangkaian nomor tak bernama di layar komputer itu, sebelum akhirnya berdecih ketus saat menemukan nomor ponsel pribadi milik Daehyun. Silakan puji ingatan Baekhyun yang sangat baik ketika terakhir kali menelepon orang itu untuk membatalkan kontrak, dan sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan baik nomornya.

Baekhyun meng- _copy_ nomor itu kemudian mem- _pastenya_ di kolom pencarian. Mendengus saat mendapati kode akses khusus untuk anggota kepolisian disana yang terpasang tepat ketika selangkah ia hendak mendapatkan hasil informasi si pemilik nomor. Baru saja jemarinya hendak membobol keamanan itu secara ilegal, suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar, sontak Baekhyun menghentikan niatnya dan menatap sosok itu seolah meminta bantuan.

"Aku belum diberitahu kode akses untuk perangkat di sini, Chanyeol-ssi."Baekhyun berpindah ke bangku di sebelahnya, mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk menempati tempat duduknya kembali.

"Aku melupakan itu. Kau bisa mendatangi Minseokkie hyung dari tim 7 untuk meminta kode akses."Chanyeol mengambil alih mouse dari tangan Baekhyun dan mulai memasukkan kode akses miliknya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, muncul informasi si pemilik nomor.

"Jung Daehyun?"sontak Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan alis yang tertaut bingung, ketika mendapati nama asing tersebut. "Apa pria ini ada hubungannya dengan Shim Youngjae, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lantas ia meraih ponselnya lalu mengetikkan nama 'Jung Daehyun' di browser. Ketika profil beserta gambar milik CEO Jung C.o itu muncul, Baekhyun segera memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

"Dia dan Shim Youngjae terlibat pertarungan memperebutkan proyek tender pembangunan perluasan kawasan wisata di daerah pulau Jeju."Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Baekhyun, sementara matanya tidak lepas dari layar ponsel milik lelaki itu—membaca profil singkat orang yang bernama Jung Daehyun itu.

"Kabarnya investor lebih tertarik dengan ide milik Shim Youngjae, dan karena Daehyun meminta penilaian ulang, para investor pun sepakat untuk mengadakan penilaian ulang seminggu kemudian. Namun satu hari sebelum rapat itu diadakan, Shim Youngjae ditemukan tewas di kediamannya. Tidakkah menurutmu itu aneh, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Wow, kau terdengar sangat yakin sekali, Baekhyun-ssi."Chanyeol menukas ringan, namun ada siratan ejekan dari nada suaranya. "Kita tidak memiliki bukti apapun untuk membawanya sebagai tersangka, selain mereka yang terlibat proyek tender yang sama. Jangan berpaku pada sesuatu yang berdasarkan spekulasi semata, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau akan terlihat seperti amatir jika begitu."

Baekhyun mendengus, nampak kesal dengan perkataan Chanyeol tadi. "Bagaimana jika kukatakan kalau mereka terlibat adu mulut hebat setelah rapat yang pertama mereka gagal menghasilkan keputusan? Kau kira Shim Youngjae yang idenya nyaris terpilih, terima begitu saja saat Daehyun mengajukan penilaian ulang terhadap rancangan miliknya?"Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya sebentar. "Bukankah munculnya sebuah fakta diawali dari dugaan terlebih dahulu, kemudian langkah selanjutnya adalah penyelidikan? Berdasarkan pemikiran itu, apakah dia masih tidak pantas untuk diselidiki? "Baekhyun menukas sarkatis, membantah keras kesimpulan yang ditarik Chanyeol yang mengatainya berspekulasi semata.

Chanyeol memicing lekat, memperhatikan ekspresi sebal Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu di matanya. "Kau tahu banyak rupanya."ujarnya bergumam. "Baiklah, kalau menurut pendapatmu orang itu mungkin ada hubungannya, maka selidiki lah. Kabari aku perkembangannya jika memang benar spekulasimu itu berdasar. Kau bisa membahasnya pada saat rapat nanti."

—

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan tugas memeriksa kontak ponsel milik Shim Youngjae, saat ketika seseorang yang sama dengan yang memandanginya aneh ketika ia sampai di depan kantor kepolisian, meletakkan secarik kertas di atas meja kerja miliknya.

"Ini kode akses milikmu, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan segera memasukkan kode akses tersebut ke dalam komputer miliknya.

"Kau sangat dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari Chanyeol saat ia pertama kali bergabung bersama kami."lelaki itu masih belum beranjak dari posisinya, memandangi Baekhyun lekat dengan kepala yang memiring.

Merasa dirinya keterlaluan karena belum memperkenalkan diri dengan semestinya, Baekhyun segera bangkit dan membungkuk dalam. "Maaf karena belum memperkenalkan diri dengan benar."ada jeda sebentar selagi Baekhyun kembali berdiri tegak. "Aku Byun Baekhyun, dari divisi penyelidikan khusus kriminal Kantor Kepolisian pusat di Busan."

Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku Kim Minseok, kau bisa memanggilku Hyung jika kau mau. Aku dari tim 7 divisi penyelidikan khusus kriminal."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, lantas ketika ia mengingat sesuatu, ia langsung menahan Minseok yang hendak pergi. "Hyung, aku perlu dokumen penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan Shim Youngjae. Bisa kau kirimkan padaku filenya?"

"Tentu. Aku akan mengirimnya lewat email, oke."

—

Ini sudah menjelang pukul sebelas, sedang Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan komputernya. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengumpulkan informasi apa saja yang akan membawa mereka satu langkah untuk membawa serta Jung Daehyun sebagai tersangka. Kelicikan pria itu patut mendapat penghargaan—itupun jika ada semacam _award_ untuk itu. Begitu mulus rencananya berjalan, pun tidak menyisakan satu jejak apapun. Dengan alibi yang sempurna, ia bahkan dapat terhindar dari kecurigaan. Ponsel di dekat keyboard berdering, itu adalah miliknya. Lantas jemarinya memasukkan sandi pengunci dan mendapati satu pesan masuk. Hal itu tentu saja membuat dahinya menyerengit, pengirimnya adalah nomor tanpa nama dengan isi pesan sebuah alamat kelab malam. Baru saja ia berniat mengabaikan pesan itu, namun satu pesan lagi yang baru saja masuk membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

 **From: ( _No Name_ )**

 _Midnight of Seoul, itu adalah tempat dimana biasanya Daehyun menghabiskan waktu malamnya. Kelab ini memiliki penjagaan yang ketat, kau harus menyamar jika ingin masuk ke sana._

 _Ps: lupakan jaket kulitmu, dan pakailah sesuatu yang terlihat seksi, oke._

 **From: ( _No Name_ )**

 _Jangan mengabaikan pesanku, Baeku-nim. Omong-omong aku ada di Seoul sekarang, jika punya waktu luang kunjungi apartemenku ya, Pak Polisi.._

Baekhyun mendengus geli saat akhirnya tahu siapa pengirim pesan. Itu adalah Jongdae, rekannya yang lain—berada di Jepang sana. Sebetulnya Jongdae memilih rehat sejenak dari bisnis pengantaran mereka, katanya ia bosan dan butuh suasana baru. Jadinya lelaki itu memilih kabur ke Jepang, dan membuat penyamaran sebagai mahasiswa Hukum yang taat akan peraturan. Konyol sekali, bukan?

Menyempatkan memberi nama pada nomor kontak Jongdae yang baru, setelahnya menyambung nomor tersebut dalam sebuah panggilan.

" _Konichiwa, genki desuka Baeku-nim_?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ketika mendengar sapaan Jongdae dalam bahasa Jepang. Alasan lelaki itu memilih kabur ke Jepang adalah karena kecintaannya pada anime dari Negeri Sakura itu. Jongdae adalah Jongdae, dengan seribu hal aneh dalam hidupnya.

"Dari pada menyapaku menggunakan bahasa Jepang, akan lebih baik kau menjelaskan maksudmu ini, Dae."suaranya terdengar datar. Ponsel miliknya ia jepit diantara bahu dan telinga, sedang tangan kirinya memegangi _mouse_ dan sebelah yang lain mengetik sesuatu di kolom pencarian.

" _Oh, begitukah? Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku hanya mulai merasa bosan dengan kehidupan kampus, jadinya aku memilih mengambil cuti dan kembali pada pekerjaanku yang sesungguhnya_."

Hasil pencarian muncul, dan Baekhyun segera menyusuri profil lengkap seputar kelab malam Midnight of Seoul. "Alasan yang cukup bagus. Padahal tadinya aku menebak karena suruhan Kyungsoo, ternyata aku salah, ya?"sementara itu mulai menggerakkan kursor untuk membuka laman yang tertera paling atas pada daftar hasil pencarian. Informasi seputar pemilik, daftar para artis yang sering ke sana, pun hasil pendapatan per bulan yang diperkirakan, ada di sana.

Terdengar kekehan geli selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Jongdae menjawab. " _Bukan sepenuhnya salah, sebenarnya. Kyungsoo menghubungiku semalam, dan memintaku untuk membantumu mengumpulkan informasi_."ada jeda sejenak, tergantikan dengan seruputan kopi. " _Dan aku melakukannya, tentu saja. Maka dari itu buat ini semenarik mungkin, oke_."

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan seperti permintaanmu."Baekhyun beralih membuka daftar nama pelanggan tetap yang sering ke sana. "Mari berikan aku beberapa informasi mengenai permainan ini."

Jongdae membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian kembali bersuara. " _Yifan juga ada dalam kelompok itu, maksudku sebagai bawahan Daehyun. Aku masih belum tahu siapa pelaku yang membunuh Shim Youngjae, tapi kurasa itu bukan Yifan_."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, bingung. "Tunggu dulu, Dae. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentang Daehyun di sini? Dan ada keterkaitan apa mereka berdua dengan kasus ini? Aku masih belum mengerti."

Jongdae menghela nafasnya, sesaat mencibir dengan gumaman tidak jelas. " _Begini Baekhyun, sebenarnya apa saja informasi yang sudah kau temukan tentang Daehyun_?"

"Banyak, kenapa?"

" _Kurasa definisi_ banyak _mu itu berbeda pada umumnya_."Jongdae sengaja meringis menahan gemas, setelah berkata demikian.

"Jongdae, itulah mengapa bagianku bukan seperti kau dan Kyungsoo, oke. Lapangan selalu lebih menarik bagiku, jadi wajar saja jika definisi banyak menurutku sedikit berbeda."Baekhyun menyentak tidak terima.

" _Tapi tidak kusangka kau akan sebodoh itu dalam mencari informasi, Baeku-nim. Pantas saja Kyungsoo sebegitu tidak inginnya membiarkanmu bekerja sendiri_."Jongdae masih saja mencibir.

"Berhenti berbelit-belit dan beritahu aku apa saja yang kau ketahui, Dae."

" _Baiklah, baiklah.. Dengarkan aku, oke. Wu Yifan—mantan teman kita itu memilih bergabung dengan organisasi mafia besar. Apa kau bisa menebak siapa pemimpinnya_?"

"Jung Daehyun?"Baekhyun menyuarakan asumsinya.

Terdengar jentikan jari, disusul pekikan suara Jongdae. " _Bingo_ ,"serunya antusias. " _Jung Daehyun adalah pemimpin organisasi Black Knight yang sebenarnya. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang fakta ini, hanya segelintir orang saja dan aku adalah salah satunya, hehe_."

"Lanjutkan saja, Dae. Dan berhenti membanggakan dirimu sendiri."kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mencibir ketus.

" _Baeku-nim, kau menyakitiku_."sahutnya dengan nada terluka yang dibuat-buat. " _Tapi baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan ini. Kau ingat ketika kita mrnerima permintaan penukaran berkas dengan sandera kasus penculikan putri Kongres Kim, dari Domba Jung Se Jang_?"

"Hmm, aku masih mengingatnya."

" _Nah, saat itulah Yifan dan Daehyun bertemu. Yang sebenarnya membuat kontrak adalah keparat itu, namun dia memakai nama anak buahnya untuk mengelabui kita. Dikarenakan nama Daehyun sudah kau masukkan ke dalam_ blacklist _, maka dari itu ia melakukan semua itu, sekaligus ingin menjebakmu. Yifan tampil di sana untuk menggantikanmu, dan pada akhirnya memilih bergabung. Well, mungkin dengan iming-iming kekuasaan dan jabatan. Sejauh ini Yifan adalah kaki tangan yang paling dipercayai untuk urusan menyingkirkan hambatan Daehyun_."

"Cukup masuk akal untuk menyebut Yifan sebagai pembunuh sebenarnya."Baekhyun menyuarakan asumsinya lagi. Dan jika memang benar Yifan adalah pelaku sebenarnya, maka Baekhyun akan pastikan lelaki itu akan habis di tangannya.

" _Tapi dia tidak, Baeku-nim. Yifan ada di Kanada saat itu terjadi_."

"Apa yang keparat itu lakukan di sana?"

" _Perintah Daehyun untuk melakukan negosiasi pertukaran. Hasilnya gagal, dan orang itu terbunuh di tangan Yifan_."

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Perkataan Jongdae terdengar begitu asing di pendengarannya. Banyak waktu yang ia habiskan bersama dengan Yifan, meskipun pada akhirnya lelaki itu memilih mengkhianati mereka, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar ingin berharap kalau lelaki yang dulunya sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu, bukanlah seperti apa yang dikatakan Jongdae. _Pemikiran yang bodoh, Yifan sudah berubah, Baekhyun. Dia bukan lagi seperti Kris yang kau kenal,_ itu adalah batin Baekhyun yang berseru.

" _Midnight of Seoul adalah salah satu properti milik Daehyun, menyamarlah sebagai Lee Tae Wook dan datang ke sana malam nanti. Lupakan jaket kulitmu dan pakailah sesuatu yang bergaya kasual dan seksi. Mereka akan mengadakan pesta perayaan menangnya keparat itu dalam project tender yang ia rebutkan dengan Shim Youngjae, di kamar VVIP 2 lantai 3._ "

"Baiklah, siap memanduku malam nanti Jongdaesu-nim?"

" _OW, TENTU SAJA BAEKU-NIM. MARI KITA BERAKSI MALAM INI_."Jongdae berseru antusias. " _Oh, satu lagi. Orientasi seksual Daehyun adalah gay_."

" _Pardon_?"

" _Sudah kubilang untuk memakai pakaian seksi, bukan?_ "Jongdae malah melempar balik tanya.

"Sudah, lalu apa maksudmu dengan menyuruhku memakai pakaian seksi?"

" _Tease him like a bitch, baby_."

Baekhyun sontak menggeram murka mendengar Jongdae berkata demikian. "Bajingan!"desisnya marah sebelum kemudian Jongdae mematikan sambungan.

—

Jam sebelas lewat sepuluh adalah waktu ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruang rapat. Ada Chanyeol di sana, juga Choi Siwon. Ruang rapat berukuran tidak terlalu luas, dengan meja panjang dan kursi yang mengelilinginya sebanyak delapan buah. Baekhyun memilih mengambil duduk berseberangan dengan Chanyeol pada deretan sebelah kiri, bangku ketiga dari tempat di mana Siwon duduk.

Tim 9 berjumlah enam orang, termasuk Baekhyun yang sedang menggantikan posisi milik Jongin sebagai rekan Chanyeol. Proyektor dinyalakan, sedang lampu ruangan bertukar menjadi dimatikan. Sebelum rapat pembahasan kasus Shim Youngjae yang tim 9 kerjakan dimulai, Siwon menyuruh Baekhyun untuk lebih dulu memperkenalkan diri.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , aku Byun Baekhyun dari Kantor Kepolisian pusat di Busan, sebelumnya aku berada di divisi khusus Kriminal. Dan sekarang aku tergabung di tim 9 divisi Penyelidikan. Mohon kerja samanya."ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Lantas kembali duduk saat Siwon mempersilkannya.

"Oke Baekhyun, sekarang ayo beralih pada sesi mengenal rekan satu timmu."Siwon membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Yang duduk di seberangmu adalah Park Chanyeol, dia adalah ketua penyelidikan dalam kasus pembunuhan Shim Youngjae ini. Di sebelah kau duduk bernama Xi Luhan, dia sebelumnya adalah polisi Beijing, namun memilih menetap di sini saat pertukaran angkatan kepolisan berakhir. Di sebelah Luhan adalah Oh Sehun, dia bertugas mengolah laporan, jadi laporkan apapun perkembangan kasus kepada Sehun setelah lebih dulu melapor padaku, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Yang terakhir, yang sedang berada di depan sana adalah Kim Junmyeon—kau bisa memanggilnya Suho, bagian pengumpulan bukti."Siwon melanjutkan. "Dan aku adalah Choi Siwon, ketua tim 9."

 _Ketua apanya? Kau bahkan babak belur di tanganku_ , Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati. Namun kepalanya tetap mengangguk, sementara bibinya tersenyum kecil.

Siwon beralih atensi pada Suho, memberikannya kode untuk memulai rapat dan menyimak sejauh mana perkembangan kasus yang tengah mereka selidiki bersama.

"—Sejauh ini belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan. Sementara itu keberadaan Sirius masih belum bisa kita lacak. Mengenai bukti, selain plakat nama Sirius, tidak ada apapun lagi yang kita temukan. Soal hasil otopsi, silakan sembari kujelaskan kalian memperhatikan lembaran hasil tersebut."Suho memindah slide lagi. "Penyebab kematian adalah kehabisan darah juga akibat pasokan udara yang menipis saat ia digantung. Di perut korban terdapat dua luka tusukan dengan kedalaman yang berbeda, sementara di lehernya terdapat beberapa luka cakar yang diduga hasil upaya korban mencoba melonggarkan tali yang mencekik korban. Pupil mata melebar hingga dua kali lipat, dan saat ditemukan mayat korban dalam keadaan kaku. Itu saja perkembangan kita sejauh ini, silakan untuk Ketua Tim mengambil alih."Suho mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan membungkuk hormat dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Masih sama dengan pemikiran Baekhyun sejak dulu, polisi adalah wadah berkumpulnya orang-orang bodoh. Mereka bahkan tidak menyelidiki keterkaitan Shim Youngjae dengan orang-orang terdekatnya, juga siapa saja orang yang berhubungan dengannya terakhir kali. Mereka hanya sekedar menjalankan apa yang membuat mereka tampak seperti bekerja, tanpa serius mengerjakan sesuatu yang bernama kasus. Yang bersalah terkadang menjadi benar, begitupun sebaliknya. Orang-orang kaya berkuasa di atas segalanya, siapa yang mempunyai uang itulah sang pemenang. Sederhananya, banyak aparat yang melalaikan tugas sebenarnya dari keberadaan mereka, dan menjalani amanat yang diberikan kepada mereka dengan prinsip 'jika kalian memiliki uang, maka hukum akan berpihak kepada kalian'

Siwon mengangguk ringan, kemudian atensinya bergantian menatap satu persatu anggota timnya. "Chanyeol, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Masih sama dengan pendapatku terakhir kali. Sirius bukanlah pelakunya, aku yakin dengan itu."Chanyeol masih kukuh dengan pendapatnya terakhir kali. Tatapan lelaki itu beralih pada Baekhyun. Senyumnya tertarik, hingga menyimpulkan sebuah sarat ketertarikan terhadap apa yang sedang terpikir olehnya. "Dan kurasa, aku tidak sendiri sekarang. Benar begitu kan, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Sekarang semua atensi tertuju pada Baekhyun. Sedang itu, Baekhyun berdehem ringan, menegakkan duduk sebelum mulai buka suara. "Baiklah, jika kalian tidak keberatan aku akan memberikan asumsiku."

"Silakan, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau bagian dari tim kami sekarang."itu Choi Siwon yang mengatakannya.

Baekhyun melangkah ke depan, mempersiapkan bahan presentasinya dengan menyambungkan _flashdisk_ pada laptop, sebelum menyuarakan asumsinya. "Sebelum bergabung dengan tim 9, aku sudah lebih dulu menyelidiki kasus ini. Sama seperti Chanyeol-ssi, aku juga penasaran dengan kebenaran kasus ini. Karena setahuku, Sirius bukanlah pesuruh yang akan membunuh seseorang. Memang benar dia adalah pesuruh bayaran yang akan melakukan apapun, tapi tidak dengan membunuh. Aku cukup yakin dengan itu. Lalu aku mulai menyelidikinya."Baekhyun mengganti slide yang menampilkan profil singkat Jung Daehyun.

"Tunggu sebentar, Baekhyun-ssi. Alasan apa yang membuatmu menarik kesimpulan untuk membawa Jung Daehyun pada status tersangka?"Luhan mengangkat tangan, kemudian menanyakan apa yang membuatnya merasa kebingungan. Setahunya Jung Daehyun adalah seorang CEO perusahaan kontruksi yang bersih.

"Begini, aku akan menjelaskan semua kertekaitan ini dari awal. Jung Daehyun, 28 tahun, adalah seorang CEO perusahaan Jung _Company_ yang bergerak dalam bidang kontruksi. Daehyun dan Shim Youngjae adalah saingan bisnis, dan terakhir kali mereka terlibat proyek tender yang sama, membuat rancangan untuk pembangunan perluasan kawasan wisata di daerah pulau Jeju. Kabarnya lagi, investor lebih tertarik dengan ide rancangan milik Shim Youngjae. Tentu saja Daehyun yang tidak terima mengajukan penilaian ulang, dan investor sepakat untuk mengadakan rapat kedua, namun satu hari sebelum rapat tersebut diadakan, Shim Youngjae ditemukan tewas di kediamannya di daerah Gangnam. Bagaimana pendapat kalian?"Baekhyun menjeda penjelasannya sejenak, mengedar pandangannya untuk meyakinkan mereka.

Sehun berdehem sekali, sebelum berujar. "Ini masuk akal. Shim Youngjae tidak mungkin tewas begitu saja, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan tender tersebut."

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. "Mereka juga sempat terlibat adu mulut setelah rapat pertama mereka gagal menghasilkan keputusan."

Siwon tiba-tiba bersuara. "Tunggu dulu, dari mana kau mendatkan informasi ini?"

"Tentu saja dari penyelidikan. Tadi sudah sempat kukatakan, sebelum aku bergabung aku sudah lebih dulu menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan."

Baekhyun berdecih ringan, sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya kembali. "Ini hanyalah rumor, aku belum benar-benar menyelidikinya langsung, jadi aku belum tahu kebenaran di balik rumor tersebut."slide proyektor berganti lagi, kali ini adalah profil dari sebuah organisasi mafia besar. Tidak banyak informasi yang dicantumkan, selain informasi yang bersifat umum. "Black Knight, aku yakin kalian sudah tahu organisasi mafia ini. Mereka hanya bergerak di malam hari, terlepas dari identitas mereka yang juga sulit untuk dilacak, organisasi ini kabarnya berada di bawah pimpinan Jung Daehyun. Mereka cukup besar, dengan markas yang masih belum diketahui pasti lokasinya di mana."Baekhyun berhenti sebentar saat Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau tidak bilang topik ini sebelumnya padaku."

"Kau bahkan sempat meragukanku, Chanyeol-ssi. Lagipula ini hanyalah rumor, belum tentu juga benar."Baekhyun membalas demikian.

"Waktu di Busan, aku pernah sekali mendapat kasus serupa yang berhubungan dengan kasus pemasok narkoba oleh organisasi Black Knight. Tapi kemudian kasus tersebut mengalami kebuntuan, dan ditutup begitu saja. Aksi mereka terlalu bersih. Namun aku dan temanku tetap menyelidiki kasus itu secara tertutup, baru-baru ini temanku mendapatkan informasi jika banyak anggota Black Knight yang sering berada di kelab Midnight of Seoul."

"Dan kenpa kau belum bergerak, jika sudah menemukan informasi tersebut?"Suho bertanya heran.

"Sekarang aku sudah pindah tugas ke kepolisian pusat Seoul, Suho-ssi. Dan aku belum memiliki ijin penyelidikan untuk itu."

Siwon mengangguk-angguk mengerti, pikirnya Baekhyun adalah seorang anggota kepolisian yang sejati. Hanya bergerak jika memiliki ijin untuk menyelidiki. Berpegang teguh pada pedoman anggota kepolisian. Pantas saja resume milik lelaki itu sungguh sempurna, skillnya memang sebaik itu untuk menjadi tim penyelidik.

"Baiklah Baekhyun-ssi, sekarang kau memiliki ijin untuk menyelidiki. Kau akan menyelidiki ini bersama dengan Chanyeol. Jika kalian menemukan informasi baru, segera laporkan padaku, mengerti. Sampai di sini saja, rapat selesai."

 **TBC**

Chap depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan beraksi, hehe. Tungguin ya

Hdyt?

Review juseyo~


	5. Chapter 4

**SIRIUS**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SLIGHT:**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO

\- Dan akan bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Hanya menceritakan kisah cinta antara pesuruh bayaran dengan polisi yang memburunya, tapi di satu sisi membantu untuk membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan pembunuhan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, tidak perduli sekeras apapun kita berusaha."- / "Ya. Jika saja aku gagal melepas benda sialan ini pun, aku akan tetap di sampingmu." -

—

Ada saat-saat di mana biasanya Jongdae mempertanyakan isi kepala manusia. Begini, ia tahu bahwa ada otak sebagai isi di dalam sana. Yang ia bingungkan adalah cara kerja dari otak tersebut. Pikiran manusia berasal dari rangkaian kerja otak, Jongdae tahu pasti akan hal itu. Tapi ada kalanya ia tetap mempertanyakan demikian. Seperti sekarang contohnya, ia sangat tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang itu. Serupa paradoks, memikirkannya terlalu menguras energi dan hanya membuang waktu. Namun Jongdae tetap melakukannya, mempertanyakan isi kepala lelaki brengsek yang sudah lama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan datar, sementara netrnya tidak lepas memandangi layar komputer yang menampilkan segaris pesan dari akun email yang baru. Jongdae tahu betul siapa pengirim pesan, juga rangkaian kata yang sangat ia hapal bagaimana lelaki itu menuliskannya. Apa tujuan sebenarnya, atau bahkan kenapa dan apa yang membuatnya berbuat demikian, Jongdae sangat ingin tahu jawaban dari tanya itu. Membalas pesan akan jadi percuma, pun melacak alamat IP si pengirim pesan. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah melacak lokasi pengiriman, dan itu jelas sekali merujuk pada alamat sebuah kelab malam.

Siapa lagi yang sering berada di sana, selain lelaki brengsek itu?

Masih ditatapnya lekat isi pesan tersebut, sementara bimbang mulai mengacaukan pikirannya. Kata-kata terakhir orang itu sebelum memutuskan berkhianat, adalah apa yang membuatnya meragu.

" _Maafkan aku, tapi teruslah ingat satu hal.. Aku selalu bersama kalian_."

Terdengar naif sekali, bukan?

Tapi itu tetap saja ingin ia percayai.

Karena memang ia hanya ingin percaya saja.

Baiklah, ayo lakukan sesuatu terhadap ini.

 **To:** _jongschen21@xxx_

 **From** : _noname11@xxx_

 _Jung Daehyun adalah pemilik Black Knight yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa pastikan fakta itu untukmu. Semua ini berhubungan dengan lelaki itu, kalian bisa mulai menyelidikinya terkait keterlibatannya dalam kasus pembunuhan Shim Youngjae. Kata kuncinya adalah projek tender perluasan daerah wisata pulau Jeju._

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan banyak informasi. Carilah bukti malam ini, Midnight of Seoul ruang VVIP 2 lantai 3. Di sanalah Daehyun sering berada. Kelab itu properti miliknya. Gunakan nama Lee Tae Wook untuk bisa masuk ke sana._

 _Wish you luck._

Ini entah ke berapa kalinya ia membaca isi pesan tersebut, dan responnya masih sama. Hanya mampu berdecih, tidak habis pikir.

Meskipun begitu, jemarinya tetap jua bergerak untuk menghapus pesan tersebut. Kemudian beralih untuk menulis ulang pesan dan mengirimnya ke sebuah nomor yang seharusnya menjadi tujuan sebenarnya pesan itu dikirim.

 **To** : ( _Baeku-nim*emoticon kepala kelinci_ )

 _Midnight of Seoul, itu adalah tempat dimana biasanya Daehyun menghabiskan waktu malamnya. Kelab ini memiliki penjagaan yang ketat, kau harus menyamar jika ingin masuk ke sana._

 _Ps: lupakan jaket kulitmu, dan pakailah sesuatu yang terlihat seksi, oke._

—

" _Baeku-nim, kau masih marah padaku, ya_?"suara Jongdae terdengar dari anting _earpiece_ yang terpasang di telinga kanan Baekhyun— baru saja ia pasang khusus untuk saluran komunikasi bersama Jongdae, sedang yang terpasang di sebelah kiri diatur khusus untuk sambungan bersama Kyungsoo.

Kabel kecil di belakang daun telinga Baekhyun tekan, mengaktifkan mode komunikasi. "Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"balasnya ketus. Sekarang ini ia berada di dapur, sedang membuat kopi untuk semua anggota di tim 9 (Setiap anggota baru harus melakukan itu, sebagai salam hormat, katanya).

Jongdae merengek di seberang sana. " _Baeku-nim, maafkan aku.. Aku hanya bercanda, dan kau menanggapinya dengan serius. Bukannya itu terlalu tidak adil, ya_?"

Baekhyun menutup toples gula, menunggu sejenak mesin kopi bekerja. "Tapi candaanmu itu tidak lucu, Jongdaesu-nim. Kau menyuruhku bertingkah seperti jalang, dan itu membuatku tersinggung, kau tahu?"

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Maafkan aku, oke."

Bulat kecil yang tadinya berwarna merah berubah menjadi hijau, pertanda kalau kopi sudah siap jadi. Satu-persatu cangkir Baekhyun taruh di sana, membiarkan mesin tersebut mengisi cangkir dengan kopi. "Hanya jika Pizza keju ukuran besar ada di apartemenku saat aku pulang nanti, Dae."

" _Call, kau akan mendapatkannya_."Jongdae berkata kesenangan. " _Aku sudah menyusun rencana, ngomong-ngomong. Persiapan akan selesai pada pukul 4 nanti. Hanya tinggal menunggumu pulang dari kandang harimau saja. Dan kapan kau akan selesai_?"

"Kurasa pukul 5 nanti,"Baekhyum bergumam menjawab. Semua cangkir sudah terisi dengan kopi, Baekhyun mematikan mesin sebentar dan menyusun cangkir-cangkir tersebut ke atas nampan.

" _Baiklah, mari mulai beraksi pukul 10 malam_."

Langkah yang terdengar mendekat membuat Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungan _earpiece_. Ekor netranya melirik, dan menemukan Chanyeol mendekat.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"ia bertanya ketika sampai di sebelah Baekhyun.

" _Pardon_?"

"Aku harus tahu, Baekhyun-ssi. Kita satu tim menyelidiki Jung Daehyun."

Baekhyun mengabaikannya, memilih keluar dengan nampan yang ia bawa. "Aku tahu. Kau yakin ingin tahu rencanaku?"barulah ia menjawab ketika yakin Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang. Melewati celah kubikel meja tim lain, sebelum sampai pada deretan meja tim 9. Berhenti di setiap meja milik anggota tim, meletakkan kopi dan berakhir duduk di bangkunya.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku miliknya, menyeret serta kursinya untuk mendatangi kubikel Baekhyun. "Aku harus tahu, Baekhyun-ssi."ulangnya lagi.

Menyempatkan menyesap kopi tanpa gula miliknya, barulah Baekhyun menjawab. "Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik, oke. Aku berencana mendatangi kelab Midnight of Seoul malam ini."

Chanyeol mengambil cangkir kopi Baekhyun, menyesapnya tanpa permisi dan langsung menyerengit ketika merasakan pahitnya cairan hitam pekat tanpa gula itu. "Kopinya sangat pahit, kau lupa mencampurkan gula ya, Baekhyun-ssi?"Chanyeol mengabaikan delikan tajam si mungil atas sikap seenaknya.

"Tidak, aku memang menyukai kopi tanpa gula."Baekhyun menjawab ringan.

"Tapi ini sangat pahit, Baekhyun-ssi."Chanyeol bersikeras. "Ayo pergi bersama malam nanti. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menguji kerja sama tim."

Baekhyun sejenak diam, sementara di dalam pikirannya sedang ada perdebatan. Mungkin Chanyeol benar, ini kesempatan bagus untuk menguji kerja sama mereka. Terlepas dari bagaimana Baekhyun berusaha untuk bekerja sendiri, tapi setidaknya ia harus menguji Chanyeol. Keberadaannya di sini untuk membantu Chanyeol membuktikan ketidakbersalahan dirinya atas kasus pembunuhan Shim Youngjae, dan setidaknya Baekhyun harus ikut ambil andil dalam hal bekerja sama. Rasanya tidak adil saja, ketika Chanyeol ingin bekerja sama dengannya namun ia memilih bekerja sendiri. Tapi di satu sisi lain, Baekhyun adalah sosok Sirius yang sedang menyamar, kemungkinan ia akan ketahuan menjadi lebih besar ketika mereka bekerja sama. Juga karena ia akan bekerja bersama Jongdae malam ini, bagaimana mungkin mereka berkomunikasi jika Chanyeol akan ikut serta?

"Baekhyun-ssi, bagaimana?"suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari pergolakan di pikirannya.

Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan? "Oke, ayo kita pergi bersama."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Chanyeol-ssi."Baekhyun menyesap kopinya, sementara netranya masih tertuju pada Chanyeol. "Aku memiliki satu syarat untuk setiap partner kerjaku."

"Dan apa itu?"

Baekhyun meletakkan gelasnya dengan perlahan, disusul dengan wajahnya yang bergerak maju, memangkas jarak untuk bisa semakin dalam bertatapan dengan sepasang cokelat milik Chanyeol. "Aku tidak suka memiliki partner yang suka bertanya tentang apapun yang enggan kujawab. Jadi, bila aku berkata untuk jangan bertanya, maka kau harus berhenti bertanya. Kuharap kau menghormati syarat dariku, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol menyeringai, sedang alisnya terangkat satu. "Aku juga memiliki syarat, Baekhyun-ssi,"ada jeda sejenak di sana. "Aku sangat tidak suka mendapat partner yang merepotkan. Lindungi dirimu sendiri, dan bekerjalah dengan profesional. Mari jangan libatkan perasaan dalam setiap tindakan, juga kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Bila kau setuju, maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah, kemudian memasang ekspresi datar miliknya. "Kau tenang saja, Chanyeol-ssi.. Aku bukan orang yang merepotkan. Dan aku juga bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun. Mari saling bekerja sama dengan baik."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun dan segera kembali ke kubikelnya. Namun saat lelaki itu hendak berbalik bersama kursinya, Baekhyun sempat mendengar Chanyeol berujar sesuatu seperti gumaman.

"Senang mendapat partner sepertimu."

—

Bunyi sandi yang dikombinasikan terdengar beberapa saat sebelum pintu terbuka. Baekhyun melangkah masuk, menyalakan lampu utama dan melangkah lagi untuk menuju kamar. Lampu kamar dinyalakan lebih dulu sebelum si pemilik kamar mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, melepas jaket kulitnya dan menaruh di atas nakas. Ponsel ia raih, mengutak-atik sebentar untuk menghubungi nomor seseorang. Dering terdengar mengudara, hanya beberapa saat setelahnya berganti menjadi sapaan.

" _Halo, Baeku-nim_."itu adalah Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_ , menaruhnya di atas ranjang dan bangkit menuju lemari pakaian. "Dae, aku tidak sendiri malam ini—"

" _Tentu saja tidak, kau beraksi bersamaku malam ini_."potong Jongdae.

Baekhyun melengos selagi mengambil asal salah satu kaos yang ada di lemari, dan memakainya setelah baju yang melekat di tubuhnya ia lepas. "Jongdae, biasakan untuk jangan memotong pembicaraan orang lain, oke. Maksudku, aku akan pergi bersama Chanyeol malam ini."

" _Wow, kau yakin dengan itu_?"Jongdae terdengar meragukannya.

Sedang ia hanya bergumam, menjawab.

" _Baiklah terserah kau saja, hubungi aku hanya ketika kau butuh petunjuk, mengerti_."

"Baiklah, tapi bisa carikan satu nama lagi untuk penyamaran Chanyeol? Aku tidak tahu itu akan berguna atau tidak, tapi bila tidak ada jalan lain, aku akan membawanya masuk ke pesta."Baekhyun meraih ponselnya, dan beranjak masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia.

" _Wait a minute_ ," terdengar bunyi gumaman disertai ketikan keyboard, Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya kembali di atas etalase jam tangan. Memilih sebentar jam tangan yang akan ia pakai, kemudian mengganti pasang dengan yang ia pakai hari ini. Jam tangan yang ia pilih bukan aksesoris biasa, melainkan terdapat jarum bius yang tersembunyi di balik hitungan jam tersebut, juga dilengkapi _recorder_. Bulatan pengatur waktunya dapat dilepas, dan dijadikan alat penyadap. Salah satu buatan Kyungsoo yang berhasil mendapat reaksi kagum darinya.

" _Bagaimana dengan Lee Tae Wook_?"suara Jongdae terdengar kembali.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu nama yang kau buat untuk penyamaranku, Jongdaesu-nim."

Jongdae terkekeh geli. " _Oh maaf, aku melupakannya. Bagaimana jika Kakashi Hatake_?"

"Berhenti bercanda, _please_. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."Baekhyun menukas ketus.

Kekehan lelaki itu berubah menjadi tawa nyaring, suaranya bahkan terdengar pecah di speaker ponsel. " _Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Kakashi Hatake_."

"Aku tahu siapa dia, Jongdaesu-nim. Dia adalah gurunya Naruto."Baekhyun tetap saja menyahuti kekonyolan Jongdae.

" _Heol, tidak kusangka kau mengetahuinya, Baek_."Jongdae nampak terkagum, setahunya Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan mungkin menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton serial anime, dia adalah tipe maniak game online. " _Baiklah, berhenti membicarakan hal ini. Kau ingin nama seperti apa_?"

"Nama orang asing, terdengar bagus."Baekhyun melangkah lagi ke arah penyimpanan kacamata, menyimpan yang ia pakai hari ini dan menggantinya dengan kacamata baru.

" _Richard Park, bagaimana? Itu terdengar cocok untuknya_."

"Oke, kita pakai nama itu. Buat kartu nama dan identitasnya sekalian, Dae. Aku akan ke apartemenmu setelah ini."Baekhyun beralih ke lemari pakaian, dimana banyak jenis jaket kulit tergantung di sana.

" _Hmm, aku mengerti. Kumatikan ya_."

Baekhyun menahannya dengan satu seruan. Kemudian katanya. "Aku tidak memiliki pakaian yang terlihat seksi, semua yang ada di lemari hanyalah kaos dan celana jeans. Dengan banyak jaket kulit, tentu saja."

Jongdae dibuat melengos mendengarnya. " _Lupakan itu dan datang saja ke Apartemenku. Nanti kupinjamkan milikku_."

Baekhyun berdehem, mengiyakan. Jongdae berpamitan hendak mematikan sambungan, namun lagi-lagi Baekhyun menahannya.

" _Apa lagi, sialan_?"

"Pizza kejuku mana?"

Jongdae mengerang jengkel, lantas katanya. " _30 menit, aku akan pesan_ _sekarang_."

"Pesan Cola sekalian, dan kau yang bayar."

" _Brengsek, enyah saja kau_!"marah Jongdae sebelum mematikan sambungan.

Ponsel Baekhyun kini dalam keadaan mati, ia mengabaikan itu. Tapi saat ketika bunyi notifikasi pesan masuk, ia meraih benda tersebut dan sontak menyerengit saat mendapati nama yang asing sebagai pengirim.

 **From** : ( _Yoora Nunna_ )

Pesan dibuka, dan barulah ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti setelah akhirnya tahu siapa itu Yoora Nunna.

 _Chan, kapan kau selesai bekerja? Jemput Nunna di stasiun penyiaran, oke. Oh ya, kau disuruh Ibu pulang, merindukanmu katanya._

Baekhyun hampir saja melupakan kalau ia sudah memasang penyadap di ponsel milik Chanyeol. Jelas saja pesan atau notifikasi apapun yang masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol, akan masuk ke ponselnya juga. Media sosial juga termasuk.

 _Ting_!

Oh, baru saja dibicarakan. Notifikasi dari akun Instagram milik lelaki itu masuk, dan Baekhyun membukanya. Namun setelahnya langsung melengos geli saat mengetahui kalau Chanyeol baru saja mengupload sebuah foto _selca_ baru.

"Narsis sekali,"gumamnya seorang diri. Bibirnya mencebik, lalu alisnya terangkat satu. "Tapi tampan, _sih_."lanjutnya tanpa sadar.

Jemarinya bergerak mengolah akun baru, dan berakhir menyimpan milik Chanyeol di sana. Notifikasi ia atur dalam keadaan mati, dan akun tersebut diberinya password. Pembuatan akun baru selesai, dan Baekhyun keluar sementara dari akun miliknya dan beralih ke akun milik Chanyeol. Password kembali dimasukkan, dan butuh beberapa saat untuk membuat akun tersebut siaga digunakan.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah membuka galeri, tawa gelinya sontak mengudara saat mendapati banyak sekali foto _selca_ yang diambil dengan gaya berbeda-beda pada beberapa momen—V-sign di atas salah satu mata paling banyak, sepertinya itu adalah pose andalan.

"Minseok hyung mungkin akan menarik kembali ucapannya, tentang Chanyeol yang dingin setelah melihat semua foto ini."

Keluar dari galeri, jemari Baekhyun mengetuk aplikasi musik. Tidak banyak lagu yang ada di sana, dan hampir semua dari daftar lagu itu Baekhyun tahu. Selera musik mereka sama rupanya.

Gemerisik halus terdengar, disusul dengan suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sempat mengeryit heran, sebelum mengaktifkan mode komunikasi di balik telinga kirinya.

"Halo, _babysoo_. Menikmati liburanmu, huh?"

" _Itu terdengar menggelikan, Byun. Kau yakin akan pergi ke Midnight of Seoul bersama Chanyeol_?"

Baekhyun dengan alis yang bertaut bingung, bergumam mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Tapi dengarkan aku, oke—"

—

Selama beberapa waktu, hanya terdengar suara berisik pertarungan yang bersumber dari game di ponsel yang sedang dimainkan. Itu adalah Chanyeol yang sedang membunuh waktunya menunggu sementara Baekhyun datang. Tidak lama kemudian kaca mobilnya diketuk, Chanyeol melepas atensinya dari ponsel dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Saat ini mobilnya terparkir tidak jauh dari bangunan apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam, Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di sana, mereka akan pergi menggunakan mobil si jangkung.

"Oh, kau sudah di sini."Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya di saku mantel. Netranya menangkap Baekhyun kesulitan memakai _safetybelt_ , dan ia bergerak membantunya.

"Aku bisa sendiri."Baekhyun berujar demikian saat Chanyeol sudah kembali menegakkan tubuh dan memasang _safetybelt_ untuknya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita malam ini?"tanyanya, sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa lagi selain masuk dan menyelidiki?"

Chanyeol menjawab setengah jengkel. "Aku juga tahu hal itu."

Baekhyun menarik sudut bibinya, membentuk senyum tipis. "Hanya masuk ke sana dan lihat apa yang bisa kita dapatkan."

Chanyeol mengedik bahunya, acuh. Memilih menyalakan mesin dan mulai melaju meninggalkan halte.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun sadari ketika sepuluh menit pertama, adalah jalan yang Chanyeol tempuh bukan menuju kelab. Kepalanya yang tadi menyandar di jendela sontak menegak, netranya menoleh memperhatikan Chanyeol yang hanya diam selama perjalanan.

"Kau ingin ke mana lebih dulu?"

Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, lantas katanya. "Ke rumah orangtuaku, temani aku sekalian."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun menjawab dengan tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"Chanyeol malah balik melempar tanya.

"Lupakan."

Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya, pun memainkan ponsel untuk membunuh rasa bosan. Tapi pada detik kelima ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk, dan nama Jongdaesu-nim ada di sana. Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau dan membawanya mendekat ke indra pendengar.

"Apa lagi?"

" _Mobil kalian tidak menuju ke arah kelab, mau ke mana_?"

Baekhyun belum menjawab, sempat melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum berbisik menjawab. "Nanti kujelaskan, hanya diam dan biarkan saja seperti ini dulu. Lagian sekarang masih pukul setengah sembilan."

Jongdae sempat terdiam sebentar. " _Hanya tidak seperti dirimu saja, Baeku-nim. Kabari aku nanti, oke. Kumatikan.._ "

Sambungan terputus, Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya di saku mantel dan membiarkan lagi keheningan menguasai mereka.

Laju mobil memelan, beberapa saat kemudian berhenti di sebuah perkarangan rumah minimalis yang nampak asri. Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol untuk keluar. "Ini rumahmu?"tanyanya kemudian

Lelaki itu menggeleng, memelankan langkah saat ia lihat Baekhyun agak kesulitan bejalan beriringan dengannya. "Ini rumah orangtuaku."jawabnya kemudian.

Baekhyun menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku mantel. Bibirnya mengulum, dengan dahi mengernyit bingung. "Kau tinggal terpisah dengan mereka, ya?"

"Hmm, aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Kalau kau?"

"Apanya?"Baekhyun mendelik.

Chanyeol mengulang setengah jengkel. "Kau tinggal di mana?"ketika sampai di pintu utama, Chanyeol yang membukanya dan mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk masuk lebih dulu, sementara ia menutup pintu kembali.

"Sama seperti dirimu, aku tinggal di apartemen."Baekhyun masih setia mengikuti Chanyeol, melewati ruang tamu untuk bisa mencapai dapur.

"Oh bagaimana saat di Busan?"

Barulah saat mereka dekat, sosok wanita berambut pendek khas penyiar menyadari kehadiran mereka dan menyambut dengan senyuman. Wajahnya mirip dengan Chanyeol, namun dalam versi perempuan.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Chanyeola.."kemudian tatapannya beralih pada sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan di samping Chanyeol. "Dan lihat siapa yang kau bawa, huh?"senyum wanita cantik itu berubah menjadi seringai. Alisnya bergerak naik-turun, menggoda adik bungsunya itu.

"Temanku. Mana Ibu?"Chanyeol membalas seadanya.

Yoora melengos setengah jengkel, namun kakinya tetap melangkah menjauhi meja makan untuk memanggil Ibu di kamar.

Tidak lama berselang sosok paruh baya menuruni tangga dengan terburu, disusul Yoora yang berjalan di belakang Ibu. Ketika sampai, Ibu langsung merengkuh Chanyeol dan menyampaikan rindunya dengan gumaman yang teredam di dada putra bungsunya itu. Baekhyun diam saja, tapi jauh dalam hatinya ia mulai merasa rindu akan pelukan Ibu. Terakhir yang ia ingat, itu adalah ketika ia berumur sepuluh saat ia merasakan pelukan hangat orangtuanya. Sekarang umurnya dua puluh delapan, itu berarti sudah delapan belas tahun terlewati baginya hidup tanpa merasakan kasih sayang Ayah dan Ibu. Sejak saat itu, sejak insiden itu berlalu.. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lagi bisa merasakan dekapan hangat sosok orangtua. Mereka telah tiada, pun juga hanya menyisakan kenangan yang mampu membuat Baekhyun hanyut dalam kubangan kesedihan setiap kali mengingatnya.

Andai Baekhyun bisa merasakan lag—

Tahunya tubuhnya didekap erat oleh Ibu Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlalu terkejut dengan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuhnya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau ia pun membalas pelukan tersebut dan terisak halus. Rasanya seperti semua lelah dan beban di hatinya luruh, ia merasa seperti pulang setelah sekian lama berpergian tidak tentu arah. Sungguh betapa ia rindu dengan semua perasaan nyaman ini, hingga pertahanannya runtuh dan tahunya ia malah menangis dalam erat pelukan Ibu Chanyeol.

"Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat Baekhyun menangis!"satu seruan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar, dan gelagapan melepas pelukan. Cepat-cepat ia hapus airmatanya dan tertawa canggung untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Namamu Baekhyun kan, sayang? Kau baik-baik saja, hmm?"

Baekhyun membungkuk sekali, disusul senyuman yang tergurat kikuk di wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Nyonya Park. Aku hanya merasa rindu dengan pelukan Ibuku."katanya dengan pelan.

Nyonya Park tersenyum teduh, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Baekhyun kembali. "Kalau begitu kemari, biar Ibu beri satu pelukan lagi."

Wajah Baekhyun perlahan mulai berhiaskan senyum lebar, nampak sangat manis hingga menampakkan _eyesmile_ yang baru kali ini Chanyeol lihat pada sosok lelaki. Lantas Baekhyun segera mendekap Ibunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Mulutnya bergumam, nampak sangat menyukai dipeluk demikian oleh Ibunya.

"Lain kali kunjungi Ibumu sesering mungkin, oke. Jangan seperti Chanyeol, dia bahkan baru akan pulang ketika disuruh."Nyonya Park bergurau, menggoda anaknya yang langsung membuang muka setelah mendengarnya berujar demikian. Namun tahunya, Baekhyun menanggapi dengan serius perkataan tersebut.

"Tapi orangtuaku sudah tenang di alam sana, sedang aku tidak tahu di mana Ayah dan Ibu dimakamkan. Pamanku menolak untuk memberitahukannya."itu terdengar seperti aduan anak kecil yang polos. Baekhyun masih betah memeluk Ibunya Chanyeol.

Sedang Chanyeol, Nyonya Park juga Yoora dibuat bungkam. Sorot mata mereka menyendu bersamaan. Jadi itu alasannya, ketika Nyonya Park memeluknya, Baekhyun langsung dibuat menangis.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ada percikan rasa iba menyeruak di hatinya. Sempat bersyukur karena ia masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh, meskipun tidak seharmonis dulu, tentu saja.

Tapi terlepas dari rasa iba di hatinya, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyangka menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang demikian. Benar belum dua puluh empat jam mereka bertemu, tapi kesan pertama Chanyeol saat bertemu dengan lelaki itu, menghabiskan waktunya melihat cara Baekhyun menyampaikan pendapat, bertingkah laku, hingga jarang melihat senyumnya, adalah apa yang membuat Chanyeol menilai Baekhyun adalah sosok yang angkuh. Tapi lihat pemandangan itu?

Baekhyun bahkan menampilkan _eyesmile_ dan bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil di rengkuhan Ibunya.

Benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

Namun semua itu menjadi berantakan saat tiba-tiba muncul sosok lelaki paruh baya yang datang dari ruang tamu, disusul satu seruan yang memberitahukan kalau ia sudah pulang.

Yoora juga nampak terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba Ayah. Lantas ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sudah menampilkan wajah dingin. "Aku tidak berbohong, sungguh. Ketika kutelepon tadi Ayah bilang akan pulang terlambat."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya mendengus jengah, pun segera menarik Baekhyun lepas dari pelukan Ibu. Sebelum beranjak, ia sempatkan untuk menanam kecupan singkat di pipi yang lebih tua dan segera menarik Baekhyun untuk pergi. Berpapasan dengan Ayah yang sudah berwajah mengeras karena mendapati anak bungsunya pulang ke rumah. Mereka berlalu bergitu saja, namun satu seruan Ayah membuat langkah Chanyeol berhenti.

"Ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan denganmu."

Chanyeol melengos enggan. "Tapi aku tidak,"sahutnya datar dan kembali meneruskan langkah.

Baekhyun kira keluarga Chanyeol adalah keluarga yang harmonis. Tapi sepertinya.. tidak.

—

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di depan gedung kelab Midnight of Seoul. Mereka masih di dalam mobil, mengamati situasi. Berpikir bagaimana cara mereka masuk tanpa harus mengeluarkan kartu identitas. Bukan karena apa, jika mereka menyerahkan kartu identitas kepada petugas yang berada di pintu masuk, maka setelahnya mereka pasti akan langsung ketahuan. Tidak ada larangan khusus untuk bisa masuk ke sana, terkecuali aparat keamanan. Sedang mereka adalah polisi, tentu saja mereka dilarang masuk. Ada sekitar sepuluh penjaga; dua diantaranya menjaga pintu masuk dan memverifikasi kartu identitas pada mesin yang ada di tengah-tengah pintu antara masuk dan keluar. Sedang delapan orang lainnya menjaga sekitaran gedung.

Sepasang bulat milik Chanyeol semakin memicing seksama saat menemukan pemandangan di mana seorang taruna angkatan darat mencoba masuk ke sana—namun ketika kartu identitasnya di verifikasi, langsung diusir oleh beberapa petugas berbadan kekar di sana. Mereka bahkan sempat melayangkan beberapa pukulan saat si taruna memberontak dan berakhir babak belur di tepian trotoar.

Sedang Baekhyun memasang kacamata serba guna miliknya, menambah zoom guna memperjelas kegaduhan, kemudian menyalakan mode komunikasi saat ia dengar gemerisik halus di telinga kanan. Ngomong-ngomong Jongdae juga sedang melihat kejadian itu dari balik kamera kecil yang terpasang di kacamata Baekhyun.

" _Itu yang kukatakan mengenai kau yang harus menyamar, Baeku-nim_."dan suara Jongdae terdengar setelahnya.

Baekhyun diam saja, kalau ia menjawab maka Chanyeol akan curiga dengannya. Memberi isyarat dengan mengetuk-ngetuk gagang kacamata sebanyak dua kali—yang berarti kalau Jongdae harus meneruskan ucapannya.

Jongdae menerima dengan baik kode yang dikirim Baekhyun, jadinya ia kembali berbicara. " _Sekarang dengarkan aku, gunakan identitas palsu yang sudah kubuatkan untuk bisa masuk ke dalam sana. Berikan alasan apapun yang masuk akal ketika Chanyeol menanyaimu dengan curiga, oke. Tapi sebelum itu lepas kacamatamu dan ganti dengan_ softlens _yang tadi kuberikan. Acak-acak rambutmu, dan hiasi matamu dengan eyeliner. Suruh juga Chanyeol untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja biru yang kutitipkan padamu. Tata rambutnya menjadi_ up _, dan lukis nama LOEY di jari tengahnya dengan menggunakan eyeliner. Periksa ponselmu, aku akan mengirim contoh tatonya padamu. Richard Park sebenarnya adalah komponis lagu di Amerika sana, jadi aku memakai namanya dan mengubah datanya untuk memudahkan rencana. Tenang saja, server data verifikasi di sana sudah kutembus, kalian akan aman_."

Baekhyun mengetuk kembali gagang kacamatanya satu kali—pertanda ia sudah mengerti dengan penjelasan Jongdae. Sambungan Baekhyun matikan, dan langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi,"

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh. Memberikan gestur bertanya melalui tatapannya.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan aneh si mungil. "Aku percaya padamu, Baekhyun-ssi."

Sedang Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya mendengar sahutan Chanyeol. Membuka tas _backpacker_ nya untuk mengambil kemeja biru dan menyerahkannya pada si lebih tinggi. "Kalau begitu ganti bajumu dengan ini."

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh tanya, namun saat Baekhyun memberinya satu anggukan meyakinkan, ia langsung memilih menurut dan mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja biru yang diberikan Baekhyun.

Sementara si mungil melepaskan kacamata dan menggantinya dengan _softlens_ berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya ia acak, sementara menggarisi kelopak matanya dengan eyeliner. Mantelnya ia lepas, membiarkan sisa kaus hitam di tubuhnya melekat dan melapisinya dengan jaket jeans berwarna biru malam. Selesai dengan dirinya, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping. Kemudian menata rambut Chanyeol menjadi _up_ , juga memberi gestur untuk melipat lengan bajunya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menurut, ia menggulung lengan kemeja birunya hingga batas siku.

Ponsel Baekhyun di atas _dashboard_ berbunyi singkat, pertanda ada notifikasi masuk. Menggapai benda itu di sana, kemudian beralih mengambil tangan kiri Chanyeol. Tapi sebelum ia melukiskan deret nama LOEY, ia mendongkak lebih dulu karena posisinya sekarang merunduk. Memberi sinyal meyakinkan pada yang lebih tinggi agar percaya padanya, sebelum mendapat anggukan sekilas.

Hati-hati Baekhyun melukis huruf-huruf tersebut di jemari tengah Chanyeol, berusaha sedemikian mungkin untuk terlihat mirip. Gerakannya sempat terhenti saat Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan matamu? Kau memakai _softlens_ berwarna, apa matamu dapat melihat dengan baik?"

Baekhyun berdehem guna menjawab. Matanya bahkan dapat melihat dengan sempurna, dengan atau tanpa kacamata. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya, kacamata baca yang sering ia pakai hanya sebagai alat serba guna; merekam, membidik, melihat dalam kegelapan dan beberapa fungsi yang lainnya.

"Matamu sangat cantik, Baekhyun-ssi."

Huruf L dengan O sudah selesai dilukis, tinggal dua huruf lagi..

"Tentu saja, itu karena aku memakai lensa, Chanyeol-ssi."Baekhyun menyahut sekenanya.

Chanyeol berdehem, meluruhkan getaraan cekat yang tiba-tiba merubah suaranya. "Aku sempat melihatmu tanpa lensa dan kacamata tadi. Cokelat terang, dan itu sangat cantik."

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya ketika sudah selesai—eyeliner yang ia pakai adalah khusus, _waterproof_ dan juga cepat kering, tanpa menatap Chanyeol dan memilih merogoh saku tas _backpacker_ nya, ia menjawab. "Kurasa itu adalah pujian, dan terima kasih."ia kemudian membalas tatapan si jangkung. "Dengarkan aku, sebelum ke sini aku sudah menduga hal demikian terjadi. Kita tidak akan bisa masuk kecuali menyamar atau mengendap seperti orang konyol agar bisa masuk ke dalam, atau menipu para petugas bodoh itu dan masuk selagi mereka lengah. Aku memilih opsi pertama, kita akan menyamar untuk bisa masuk ke dalam dan melakukan penyelidan secara diam-diam."ada jeda sejenak di sana, tatapan mereka masih terus beradu. " _Well_ , keberatan untuk mengikuti rencanaku, Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol mendengus tidak percaya sesaat Baekhyun mengeluarkan dua buah kartu idenfitas palsu, memperlihatkannya tepat di depan wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan menjawabnya, jika kau bertanya tentang bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan kartu ini."

Chanyeol mencibir tidak suka. "Baiklah, aku tidak bertanya apapun. Aku akan mengikuti apapun rencanamu, asalkan kau berani bertaruh akan membuat ini berhasil."

"Pegang kata-kataku, Chanyeol-ssi. Ini akan berhasil."Baekhyun mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan jika ini berhasil dan juga sebaliknya, jika ini berakhir gagal?"Chanyeol mencoba memberi penawaran.

Baekhyun tertawa tanpa minat, namun netranya masih berpendar keseriusan. "Apapun jika menang, dan apapun juga jika kalah."

" _Call_ ,"Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan mengambil salah satu identitas palsu di tangan Baekhyun, bernama Richard Park. Ada fotonya juga di sana.

"Berikan aku kartu identitasmu yang asli."Baekhyun mengadah tangan tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun memandanginya dengan kepala memiring. "Berjaga-jaga jika kau tidak mengembalikan kartu yang palsu, lalu memberikannya pada Ketua Siwon."

Chanyeol mencibir lagi, tapi tetap mengeluarkan dompetnya, menyimpan yang palsu di sana, lalu memberikan identitas aslinya pada si mungil. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, astaga!"dengan delikan sinis yang jelas tertuju untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko, oke."Baekhyun menyimpan identitas asli Chanyeol bersama dengan miliknya, lalu meninggalkannya di dalam tas. Kemudian keluar, berjalan beriringan dan berhenti saat sudah berada di depan pintu masuk. Identitas palsu mereka serahkan, lalu petugas meletakkannya di atas mesin. Milik Chanyeol berhasil dengan aman, sedang saat pemeriksaan milik Baekhyun dengan sengaja diulur waktunya menjadi sedikit lebih lama. Petugas yang berdiri di pintu sebelah kiri meliriknya dengan penuh minat, bahkan berani mengedip menggoda saat Baekhyun tidak sengaja menatapnya.

"Hei, _sweety_.."

Baekhyun menahan geram, namun ia tetap tersenyum menanggapi.

"Keberatan jika menghabiskan sisa waktumu malam ini bersamaku, _honey_?"petugas itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, nyaris mengecup bibir si mungil jika saja tidak lebih dulu ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

" _Sorry, dude_. Tapi dia adalah milikku, oke."Chanyeol bergerak cepat mengecup bibir Baekhyun, mengabaikan keterkejutan si mungil dan merambat naik ke telinga guna membisikkan sesuatu, seperti. "Maaf.. Ini hanya bagian dari penyamaran."kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Oh, _so sorry_. Aku tidak tahu, dia benar-benar manis."

" _I know_ , jadi berikan kartu miliknya dan biarkan kami masuk ke dalam."suara Chanyeol berubah tajam.

Baekhyun diam-diam mengatur jam tangannya untuk mengeluarkan jarum bius. Ketika petugas tersebut menyerahkan kartu miliknya, Baekhyun langsung berlalu masuk bersama Chanyeol, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan jarum dan mengarahkannya tepat pada urat lengan.

"Nikmati itu, sialan.."bisiknya dengan senyum miring. Butuh beberapa detik, sebelum kejang merambati tubuh si petugas, disusul kemudian dengan terkapar rubuh di pelataran pintu masuk. Chanyeol sempat menoleh ke belakang, dahinya menyerengit heran saat mendapati banyak petugas dalam keadaan panik membopong seseorang menuju ke ruang staf.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun."Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"tanyanya polos.

Baekhyun mengedik bahunya acuh, enggan perduli. Ia menarik Chanyeol untuk segera duduk di bartender.

"Minuman apa yang kau suka, Richard-ssi?"

Chanyeol butuh beberapa detik untuk bisa mengerti dan kemudian menjawab tanya Baekhyun.

"Wiski, _please_."

Mereka memesan sebotol wiski. Baekhyun menaruh beberapa es ke dalam gelas, setelahnya menuang cairan alkohol tersebut. Memberikan gestur untuk Chanyeol meminumnya.

"Kau tidak minum, Lee Tae Wook-ssi?"Chanyeol menyesap isi gelasnya dengan perlahan. Sedang Baekhyun mengabaikannya, memilih menganalisa keadaan sekitar.

Lantai dansa dipadati manusia yang bersenang-senang, bising musik upbeat oleh sang _Disc Jockey_ membuat tarian mereka semakin menggila. Gemerlap hingar bingar lampu disko menambah suasana menjadi semakin panas. Di atas panggung banyak terdapat penari _striptease_ yang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan sensual, mengundang birahi untuk siapa pun yang menontonnya. Pandangan Baekhyun berhenti pada sosok lelaki yang duduk di sofa ujung, sedang tertawa lebar dengan dua wanita berpakaian seksi yang berada di rangkulan lengannya. Banyak botol alkohol di atas meja, juga macam-macam jenis rokok berserakan. Di belakang posisi lelaki itu, ada beberapa bodyguard berwajah datar mengawasi sekitaran. Baekhyun mendengus, ia mengenali dengan jelas siapa lelaki itu. Sosok yang dulunya ia anggap sebagai panutan hidupnya, berubah menjadi sosok yang amat dibencinya. Itu adalah Wu Yi Fan, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris. Baekhyun jadi menyesal sendiri sempat tidak mempercayai ucapan Jongdae, bahkan kata hatinya sendiri tentang Kris yang sudah berubah.

Bukan seperti sosoknya yang dulu, Kris yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi orang yang tidak ia kenali sepenuhnya.

"Lee Tae Wook-ssi,"

Baekhyun menoleh, balas menatap Chanyeol seolah sedang memberikan tanya atas panggilannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol mengedik dagunya ke arah dimana Kris berada. "Orang itu. Dia adalah partner Sirius."

Sedang Baekhyun sendiri lansung tersedak minumannya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ini gila, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu tentang Kris yang dulu bekerja dengan Sirius?

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, satu kali. Ini mungkin terdengar memalukan, dulu tim 9 ditugaskan untuk berjaga di TKP yang diduga akan menjadi tempat serah terima barang yang dilakukan oleh Sirius. Pada waktu itu, kami berhasil menggagalkan proses serah terima tersebut, tapi si pesuruh bodoh itu terlalu pintar untuk bisa masuk dalam perangkap yang kami buat. Sedang Ketua Siwon mengejar Sirius—dan berakhir babak belur dalam keadaan pingsan, aku yang saat itu ingin membantunya malah di hadang oleh lelaki itu."Chanyeol menunjuk lagi ke arah Kris sekilas. "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku kalah beradu tinju denganya. Babak belur, dan dia tidak membunuhku. Hanya mengacungkan pistol ketika keadaanku sekarat, lalu mengatakan hal-hal mengenai cara kerja mereka tidak berakhir dengan membunuh. Kau tahu apa yang aneh? Aku mempercayai ucapannya, tentang Sirius yang tidak akan membunuh."

Baekhyun ingat jelas kapan kejadian tersebut, ada Kris yang menyusulnya untuk membantu, setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo memberitahukan kalau ada polisi yang memasang jebakan di lokasi serah terima. Ada sebentuk perasan aneh yang melanda Baekhyun, ini tentang bagaimana Kris memegang teguh prinsip mereka pada saat itu. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak tahu mengenai cerita ini, juga tidak tahu kalau Kris sempat menghadapi Chanyeol, Kris tidak menceritakan apapun selain menanyakan keadaannya saat itu terjadi. Ah ya, itu juga merupakan terakhir kalinya Baekhyun dan Kris beraksi bersama-sama, setelahnya Kris memilih berkhianat dan bergabung dengan Black Knight. Ironis sekali.

" _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Baeku-nim. Fokus saja pada Daehyun._ "suara Jongdae terdengar, Baekhyun masih diam saja dengan pandangan yang tertuju penuh pada sosok Kris. " _Kau boleh minum, hanya segelas saja, oke. Setelah itu naiklah ke lantai 3, kau harus ikut berpesta di sana. Ingat ruang VVIP 2."_ hanya pemberitahuan saja, Baekhyun itu memiliki daya toleransi yang lemah terhadap alkohol, maka dari itu Jongdae maupun Kyungsoo selalu melarangnya untuk minum. Namun kali ini sepertinya pengecualian, pikiran Baekhyun nampaknya sedang kacau karena perkataan Chanyeol, dan alkohol selalu dapat membantunya untuk mengembalikan kewarasan. Hanya segelas saja, dan Baekhyun akan kembali fokus terhadap apa yang dihadapinya.

Setelah gemerisik halus terdengar, Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Ayo ke tempat di mana Daehyun berada."ujarnya, kemudian menyempatkan meminum segelas wiski dan segera beranjak menuju lantai 3. Mereka memasuki lift, ketika pintu nyaris tertutup, tahunya ada sebuah tangan yang menyelinap untuk menghentikan pintu menutup. Ada beberapa orang yang masuk, salah satunya adalah Kris. Sontak saja Baekhyun beringsut mundur untuk berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Melingkarkan tangannya pada perut yang lebih tinggi, juga menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"Chanyeol sungguh merutuki suaranya yang terdengar gelagapan.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku sedikit mabuk, Richard-ssi. Tetap seperti ini sebentar saja."itu hanya alasan Baekhyun saja, ia tidak benar-benar mabuk sebenarnya. Meskipun pening agak merambati kepalanya, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah. Baekhyun hanya enggan bertemu dengan Kris. Itu saja.

Dengan begitu Chanyeol diam, membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya dan berusaha memahami arti gelanyar geli yang ada di perutnya, juga debar aneh yang mulai melanda jantungnya.

Lift berdenting, Chanyeol sempat melirik nomor lantai yang ada di sudut atas sebelum pintu terbuka. Sementara yang lain keluar, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih diam di posisinya. Hingga ketika pintu nyaris hendak tertutup, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan dan langsung keluar tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Langkahnya sedikit terburu, membuat Chanyeol agak cepat menyusulnya guna posisi sejajar. Mereka berhenti pada pintu bertuliskan VVIP 2. Chanyeol menyempatkan menoleh pada Baekhyun, sebelum ikut memperlihatkan kartu identitas palsunya pada petugas di pintu masuk. Setelah memastikan kalau identitas mereka ada di daftar tamu, dua petugas itu mengembalikan kartu dan membukakan pintu.

Tapi sebelum mencapai keramaian, Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol untuk berhenti. Mereka beradu tatap. "Arah jam tiga, ada Daehyun di sana."Baekhyun maju, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk kemudian berbisik di telinga peri milik Chanyeol. "Kau berbincang dengannya, sementara aku akan pergi untuk memeriksa sesuatu lebih dulu. Pastikan untuk kau membuatnya lama, aku akan memberi aba-aba jika urusanku sudah selesai."sembari menyempatkan memasang sebuah anting serupa miliknya di telinga yang lebih tinggi. Mengaktifkan benda itu dengan menyambungkannya pada kabel penghubung speaker sebuah mic kecil yang kemudian ia pasang di kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Jangan bertanya apapun, kau akan mendengar suaraku nanti. Segera menjauh setelah mendengar suaraku, oke."Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol ketika hendak menyentuh benda yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Apa ini?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak perlu tahu, Chanyeol-ssi."balasnya kemudian.

Meskipun agak kesal, Chanyeol nyatanya hanya dapat mendesah pasrah. Toh saat ini Baekhyun yang mempunyai rencana, dan memintanya hanya untuk percaya padanya. "Aku mengerti, ayo dekati dia."tapi baru tiga langkah, tahunya yang lebih mungil menahannya.

"Dengarkan aku, kau adalah Richard Park. Warga negara Amerika Serikat yang berprofesi sebagai Komponis lagu dengan nama lain LOEY, kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan deheman.

"Semoga berhasil."Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengatakannya.

Netra mereka saling beradu tatap. "Kau juga, Baekhyun-ah."

"Kau berbicara santai denganku, apa itu tidak masalah?"

"Kurasa tidak, jadi ayo saling berbicara dengan santai. Itu akan terdengar lebih baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas, sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan. Sedang Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun sesaat, kemudian langsung menuju tempat Daehyun berada. Ketika langkahnya semakin dekat, tahunya Daehyun menatap kearahnya dan menyerengit bingung.

"Kudengar kabar baik tentang projekmu, dan setelahnya aku langsung mengambil penerbangan untuk memberikan ucapan padamu."Chanyeol memasang senyumnya, sementara Daehyun yang tertarik langsung memberi kode pada beberapa wanita yang bergelut manja di lengannya untuk menjauh. Duduknya menengap, sedang netranya masih berbiaskan kebingungan.

"Maaf, kurasa—"

"Richard Park, aku menerima undanganmu kemarin, dan yeah.. Aku datang."

—

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendapati sosok Kris yang tadinya tertutupi oleh beberapa bodyguard, kini berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol dengan senyum remeh yang tersungging di bibirnya. Kepalanya memiring, memberikan gestur mengejek untuknya yang berdiri di belakang sosok Chanyeol.

"Halo, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun segera melangkah ke depan, mengabaikan tatapan larangan Chanyeol, lalu berhenti tepat tiga langkah dari Kris. "Aku sudah bersumpah sebelumnya, jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku akan membuat wajahmu babak belur."ia tersenyum. "Terima atau tidak, aku akan tetap melakukannya, Bajingan gila!"

Kris terkekeh lucu di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku akan memberikanmu waktu sepuluh menit untuk melakukan itu. Apa itu cukup?"

"Sangat cukup."Baekhyun menyahut cepat. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Apa itu kau yang membuat semua kekacauan ini?"terbesit harapan dalam hatinya agar Kris mengatakan tidak. Tapi sepertinya harapan itu terlalu jauh dari kenyataan.

Kris tersenyum licik, lantas mengangguk detik itu juga.

"Sudah kuduga."Baekhyun bergumam sinis. Kemudian segera melepas jaket miliknya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Tatapannya lekat memandangi sosok Kris yang begitu membuatnya muak. "Kau tahu? Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu _hyung.._ "katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, di akhir kalimatnya suaranya terdengar berbisik lirih.

Ekspresi wajah Kris sempat lunak, hanya sesaat sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Hm, kau melakukan hal yang benar."

Baekhyun menggeram. Nada suara itu terdengar begitu santai, seolah rasa bencinya bukanlah masalah besar. Seketika pengendalian dirinya hancur sudah, setelah itu yang ia tahu saat ia hendak melayangkan satu tendangan menyamping, tahunya ada sepasang lengan yang mendekapnya dan langsung memutar tubuhnya hingga sekarang ia tidak tahu apapun lagi, selain suara erangan tertahan menahan sakit. Sempat terdengar pula suara tembakan yang mengudara, dan ingin sekali rasanya ia mengutuk segala hal yang membuat percikan khawatir mempengaruhi pikirannya.

Terlebih, Chanyeol tidak ada di posisinya berada ketika tubuhnya diperangkap dalam dekapan erat.

 **TBC**

—

Well, mungkin sedikit agak membingungkan.. Tapi memang, sejak awal cerita ini udah aku konsepin sampe ending. Bahkan bagian endingnya udah aku tulis setengah.

Jadi, nikmatin dulu alurnya yang membingungkan ini ya, hehe.

Ciao ;)

Review juseyo~


	6. Chapter 5

**SIRIUS**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SLIGHT:**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO

\- Dan akan bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

 _Hanya menceritakan kisah cinta antara pesuruh bayaran dengan polisi yang memburunya, tapi di satu sisi membantu untuk membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan pembunuhan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, tidak perduli sekeras apapun kita berusaha."- / "Ya. Jika saja aku gagal melepas benda sialan ini pun, aku akan tetap di sampingmu." -_

—

 **Awal musim dingin tahun 2000..**

 _Saat itu, Baekhyun kecil berusia sepuluh tahun. Dimana diusia anak sekecil itu, perihal impian adalah sesuatu yang tabu untuk bisa ia pegang. Baekhyun kecil ingin menjadi seperti Conan, meskipun tubuhnya mengecil, tapi tokoh kartun idolanya itu sangat pintar. Baekhyun kecil sangat periang, ia bahkan dengan penuh percaya diri menyerukan impiannya itu saat disuruh maju ke depan kelas. Baekhyun kecil juga jarang menangis, ia adalah anak yang tangguh. Ia tidak menangis saat terlambat dijemput, atau bahkan terjatuh saat bermain sepeda. Bocah kecil itu hanya menangis bilamana ada seseorang sedang menangis di dekatnya. Baekhyun seolah bisa merasakan kesakitan atau kekesalan orang yang menangis tersebut. Baekhyun kecil menangis untuk meredakan amarah seseorang, mengambil sebagian rasa kesal atau sakit milik orang lain, agar beban tangisan tersebut dapat berkurang. Baekhyun kecil juga menangis karena ingin menenangkan, menyampaikan bahwa keadaan akan baik-baik saja walau mereka merasa sakit. Baekhyun menangis untuk menemani, berbagi suka duka bersama, meskipun orang yang menangis sama sekali tidak ia kenal._

 _Musim dingin kala itu, Baekhyun kecil bermain membuat boneka salju dengan riang seorang diri. Pagar rumah yang tinggi tidak memungkinkannya untuk bisa leluasa bebas pergi menyusuri jalan yang tertutup salju. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap bermain dengan riang gembira. Ayah belum pulang, begitupun Ibu yang tengah sibuk memasak di dapur, tidak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya bermain hingga sore menjelang._

 _Suara pagar yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun kecil mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok yang baru saja pulang. Itu Ayah, beliau tersenyum hangat di posisinya dengan sebelah tangan yang menenteng tas kerja, membuat Baekhyun kecil segera melangkah tertatih untuk mendekat._

 _"Appa!"_

 _Baekhyun kecil melompat riang ke dalam pelukan Tuan Byun. "Aku merindukanmu, Appa. Sungguh!"rengeknya._

 _Tuan Byun hanya terkekeh, menanggapi rengekan manja putra semata wayangnya itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia melepas pelukan. "Kenapa Baekki bermain di luar? Apa Baekki tidak kedinginan, eoh?"_

 _Baekhyun kecil menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu pulang, Appa."sahutnya._

 _Tuan Byun mengangguk mengerti, sorot matanya berubah jahil. "Menunggu Appa pulang, hmm?"beliau mengulang ucapan Baekhyun kecil dengan cengiran aneh yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar._

 _"Mana miniatur Conan yang Appa janjikan padaku?"Baekhyun mengadah tangannya, menagih janji Tuan Byun minggu lalu._

 _Tuan Byun berdiri, ia mengambil tangan Baekhyun kecil dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Apa Baekki mendapat nilai seratus?"_

 _Baekhyun kecil mendongkak, binar matanya nampak sangat antusias. Lantas ia mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja! Baekki bahkan mengalahkan nilai tes milik Taehyunnie, si nomor satu di kelas."jawabnya penuh kebanggaan._

 _Bertepatan dengan Tuan Byun dan Baekhyun mencapai pintu, Nyonya Byun keluar dari arah dapur. Beliau tersenyum hangat, segera ia mendekat dan mengambil tas kerja sang suami. "Aku pulang,_ sweety _."Tuan Byun mencium kening istrinya sekilas, sebelum berjongkok untuk menggendong Baekhyun._

 _"Hoho, kerja bagus, uri Baekki!"serunya bersemangat, tidak lupa juga beliau mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun kecil. Senyum lebar terpatri, menghias wajah tampannya yang mulai berkerut karena usia._

 _Baekhyun kecil berseru girang, ia bahkan merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika Tuan Byun memutar tubuhnya melawan angin._

 _Baekhyun kecil sangat bahagia hari itu. Saat di sekolah ia mendapat nilai tes yang sempurna, belum lagi ia berhasil mencetak tiga angka dalam pelajaran sepak bola. Ia juga mendapat miniatur tokoh kartun idolanya—Conan, yang sudah sangat lama sekali ia impikan._

 _Tapi, rupanya itu menjadi terakhir untuknya bisa sebahagia itu. Mendadak suasana rumah berubah mencekam, Baekhyun kecil tidak begitu mengerti dengan kejadian tersebut, yang jelas wajah Ayah dan Ibu nampak begitu tegang melihat tamu yang datang ke rumah mereka. Sejujurnya, ia pernah membayangkan adegan dari serial Conan yang ia tonton benar-benar terjadi. Yang ia maksudkan di sini adalah adegan pembunuhan yang dilakukan menggunakan pistol._

 _Namun.. Setelah menyaksikan sendiri adegan penembakan itu terjadi langsung pada Ayah dan Ibu, Baekhyun kecil begitu menyesal telah berangan hal tersebut menjadi nyata._

 _Rontaan Ayah, erangan kesakitan Ibu, nafas putus-putus yang terdengar begitu pilu, bahkan rembesan darah yang mengalir deras hingga membentuk genangan, Baekhyun sungguh ketakutan akan hal itu. Seakan tidak puas dengan tembakan, beberapa orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu kini bahkan mencincang tubuh Ayah dan Ibu, hingga percikan darahnya mengenai wajah Baekhyun._

 _Ayah mendapat dua luka tembak di dadanya, sebenarnya itu didapatnya karena berusaha memasang tubuh guna melindungi Baekhyun kecil yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya agar tetap aman. Dan di saat semua itu terjadi, Baekhyun hanya mampu berpura-pura tidak sadarkan diri, karena Ayah memintanya begitu sebelum ambruk dengan nyawa yang mulai hilang dari raganya. Memejam erat matanya, tanpa tahu kalau tubuh Ayah dan Ibu sudah tidak bisa bangun lagi. Keluarganya dibantai habis bahkan ketika ia belum mengerti apa arti dari semua itu._

 _Itu adalah sunguhan mimpi buruk di umurnya yang bahkan baru menginjak sepuluh._

—

Setelah keluar dari ruangan VVIP 2, Baekhyun lekas beranjak menuju ruang kontrol yang ada di ujung lorong lantai tiga. Sambungan bersama Kyungsoo ia lepas, menggantinya untuk sementara waktu dengan sambungan yang terhubung pada Chanyeol.

" _Sirius, kau hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk total keseluruhan penyelesaian; tiga menit di ruang kontrol, dua menit menuju ruangan Daehyun, tujuh menit mencari bukti, dan tiga menit untuk keluar dari sana_."Jongdae menjeda ucapannya, sementara digantikan bunyi jemari yang bermain di atas keyboard. " _Kau perlu tambahan waktu? Aku akan berusaha meretas CCTV di sana secepat mungkin_."

Sirius memasuki ruang kontrol, melumpuhkan tiga penjaga yang ada di sana, lantas mengambil alih sistem kontrol untuk ia sadap dan kirimkan datanya kepada Jongdae. "Berapa lama waktu tambahan yang kudapatkan? Aku ingin memenuhi janjiku pada seseorang."

Jongdae mendecih, namun permainan jemarinya pada keyboard semakin cepat saat data ruang kontrol sudah ia terima. " _Beri waktu lima menit untukku_."sedang di tempatnya, Jongdae tengah berusaha meretas sistem keamanan kelab Midnight of Seoul untuk mendapatkan akses CCTV dan juga data yang lain. " _Janjimu pada Chanyeol? Pada akhirnya kau tetap bekerja sendirian. Sedari awal aku bahkan yakin gagasan bekerja sama dengan polisi itu tidak akan pernah berhasil._ See _, aku benar._ "

Selesai dengan penyalinan data, Baekhyun segera mengangkut ketiga petugas tadi untuk duduk kembali di kursinya masing-masing. Segera bergegas keluar untuk mencari ruang kerja—tersembunyi, milik Daehyun. "Aku tidak memiliki janji apapun pada Chanyeol. Melainkan pada Yifan atas mulut sialannya yang sudah membocorkan profil data DK. Aku sudah bersumpah sebelumnya, jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, maka aku akan membuat wajahnya itu babak belur. Oke, kau sudah selesai dengan CCTV nya, Chen?"

" _Kau punya waktu tambahan sekitar sepuluh menit. Apa itu cukup, Tuan Sirius_?"

Langkah Baekhyun tertahan di tengah-tengah persimpangan dua belokan. "Sangat cukup. Omong-omong, aku harus pergi kemana?"

Terdengar seruputan mie beberapa saat, disusul tegukan air minum setelahnya.

"Yak, dasar curang! Berhenti makan dan lakukan saja tugasmu dengan benar, idiot!"Baekhyun menukas geram pada Jongdae yang tengah makan di seberang sana.

" _Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku, Sirius. Ini masalah perut, oke. Ambil arah kanan, lurus saja lalu berhenti pada pintu berwarna putih. Ada sekitar empat tikus di sana, beresekan itu lebih dulu_."tikus yang dimaksudkan Jongdae di sini adalah penjaga pintu yang bertugas menjaga keamanan. Istilah yang mereka gunakan dalam pelaksanaan di lapangan.

"Aku mengerti, sambungannya kumatikan sebentar."Baekhyun mematikan sambungan tanpa sempat mendengar teriakan protes Jongdae, selagi langkahnya menuju tempat yang diarahkan si muka kotak sebelumnya. Benar saja, ketika sudah dekat Baekhyun langsung dihadapkan dengan empat tikus yang langsung waspada ketika melihatnya. Salah satu dari mereka menyalakan sambungan, hendak melaporkan situasi melalui _earpiece_ yang terpasang di telinga. Namun, Baekhyun satu langkah lebih cepat untuk menendang tangan penjaga tersebut hingga hanya terdengar erangan kesakitan mengudara selama beberapa saat.

Kabel belakang telinga kiri Baekhyun tekan, menyalakan sambungan dengan Chanyeol yang berada di ruangan lain. "Chanyeol, kau dengar aku?"

Sementara sudah dua tikus ia lumpuhkan dan berakhir tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan pingsan. Posisi Baekhyun saat ini dikepung oleh dua tikus lain, tapi itu justru dimanfaatkanya untuk sebuah kesempatan menjatuhkan dua lawan sekaligus. Ketika jarak kedua tikus tadi semakin dekat dengannya, Baekhyun mundur selangkah dan segera merengsak untuk berada di belakang salah seorang tikus dan mendorong punggungnya hingga menabrak tikus satunya. Memberikan yang satunya tendangan dan satunya lagi bantingan, keduanya sudah berhasil ia lumpuhkan.

Belum ada sahutan apapun dari Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya. "Park Chanyeol, kau dengar aku?"

Gemerisik terdengar, disusul suara berat Chanyeol yang menjawab kemudian. " _Tunggu di sana, aku akan ke tempatmu_."

—

"Kudengar kabar baik tentang projekmu, dan setelahnya aku langsung mengambil penerbangan untuk memberikan ucapan padamu."Chanyeol memasang senyumnya, sementara Daehyun yang tertarik langsung memberi kode pada beberapa wanita yang bergelut manja di lengannya untuk menjauh. Duduknya menengap, sedang netranya masih berbiaskan kebingungan.

"Maaf, kurasa—"

"Richard Park, aku menerima undanganmu kemarin, dan yeah.. Aku datang."

Ekspresi wajah Daehyun melebur dengan seyuman lebar, sesegera mungkin untuk menyuruh Chanyeol duduk setelah menjabat tangannya dengan antusias. " _Well_ , aku benar-benar tidak menyangka tentang kehadiranmu di sini, Richard-ssi. Maaf tidak memberikan sambutan dengan benar."

Chanyeol mengibas tangannya di udara dengan acuh, senyumnya nampak bersahabat. " _It's okay_. Bagaimana projekmu bisa berhasil? Kudengar sebelumnya kalau ide milik Shim Youngjae lah yang akan di pilih."

Tawa renyah mengudara, itu Daehyun yang melakukannya dengan tatapan remeh yang menyorot pada Chanyeol. "Richard-ssi, kau naif sekali.. Kau pikir di dunia yang sama-sama kita geluti ini perlu kesopanan jika kau terancam kalah, heh?"

Chanyeol berdecih, membalas tatapan Daehyun dengan satu seringai yang nampak arogan. "Jadi kau membunuhnya, begitu?"

Daehyun mengedik bahu, memilih menyandar tubuhnya dan beberapa wanita kembali bergelayut manja di lengannya. "Kau mau wanita, Richard-ssi?"

" _No, thank_. Aku hanya tidak menyangkanya saja, Daehyun-ssi. Kau sepicik itu ternyata."Chanyeol menuang wiski ke gelasnya sendiri, menghabiskannya dalam satu tenggakan cepat.

"Bukan aku, oke. Tanganku ini bersih dari kejahatan seperti itu."Daehyun mencoba berdalih, menunjukkan kedua tangannya ke udara seolah ingin membenarkan perkataannya tentang tangannya yang bersih.

Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika menyerah dalam adu mulut. "Kurasa mulutmu itu benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."seringainya terulas lagi ketika melihat air muka Daehyun berubah, meskipun dalam hitungan detik.

"Tentu saja, uang adalah segalanya, _dude_. Kekuasanmu, itulah yang membuatmu bisa berdiri dengan banyak manusia menyembah di kakimu."

Chanyeol sontak menyemburkan tawanya, astaga lelaki picik ini.. "Oh baiklah, lupakan itu. Siapa yang kau pakai untuk menyingkirikan bajingan tua itu, huh?"

Daehyun yang semula ikut tertawa, langsung menghentikan tawanya ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang demikian. " _Well_ , sepertinya kau belum mengenalku dengan baik ya, Richard-ssi?"

"Aku mengenalmu dengan sangaaaaaaat baik, Jung Daehyun-ssi."suara Chanyeol terdengar main-main saat mengatakannya, "hanya saja tiba-tiba terpikir untukku melakukan yang demikian, jika saja suatu saat nanti bisnisku mengalami hal serupa. Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, tidak perlu kesopanan jika kau terancam kalah."raut wajahnya berganti serius, dan Daehyun nampak percaya dengan perkataannya.

Cukup lama lelaki di depannya itu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menyuruh beberapa wanita di sana untuk menjauh dan memberikan gestur untuk Chanyeol mengikutinya. Mereka memasuki pintu yang berada di belakang Bar, menyusuri lorong dengan pencahayaan minim, sebelum berhenti pada pintu utama yang dijaga oleh dua orang anak buah Daehyun. Mereka langsung pergi begitu diperintah, sedang Daehyun langsung men- _scan_ sidik jarinya untuk bisa membuka pintu.

"Kau tahu Black Knight?"Daehyun melontarkan tanya demikian secara tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menyerengit sebentar, apa ini yang dimaksudkan Baekhyun tentang Daehyun yang menjadi pimpinan sebenarnya organisasi mafia Black Knight, yang tersembunyi identitasnya?

Mari buktikan sendiri.

"Hm, aku pernah mendengarnya. Sejujurnya aku cukup mengakui kalau organisasi itu cukup hebat. _Well_ , pekerjaan mereka selalu berhasil mengecoh aparat keamanan dengan sempurna."

Daehyun tersenyum lebar, mereka berdua masuk lebih dalam ke lorong yang bernuansa keseluruhan putih dengan tinggi hingga mencapai langit-langit, sementara lebar yang hanya seluas dua jengkal saja. Banyak jebakan yang terpasang di sana, namun karena yang masuk bersama Chanyeol di sana adalah Daehyun, jebakan tersebut tidaklah berarti apa-apa. "Kau benar, organisasi Black Knight adalah yang terkuat untuk saat ini."

Chanyeol tergelak, lantas melirik Daehyun dengan tatapan main-main. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Membuka pintu di depan mereka, dan Daehyun langsung mengambil duduk di satu kursi kebesaran yang ada dalam ruangan seluas dua kali lipat dari ruangan pada umumnya. Didominasi dngan warna hitam pekat, dengan ukiran simbol organisasi Black Knight yang terpampang besar di sana. "Kau hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya, Richard-ssi. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang di Black Knight, dan yang sekarang berhadapan denganmu ini adalah pemimpin organisasi terkemuka itu."

Satu fakta telah dipastikan keakuratannya, dengan begitu Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam setelah sebelumnya melempar seringainya pada Daehyun. "Lalu dengan cara seperti apa kalian membunuh Shim Youngjae?"

Sekarang Daehyun yang ganti menyeringai, sorot netranya berkabut oleh sesuatu yang bernama nafsu akan kekuasaan. "Mudah saja. Bila ada sesuatu yang menggangu jalan untukmu menang, bungkam saja dia.. Dan yang kau perlukan selanjutnya adalah peralihan,"Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya, mendekat pada Chanyeol dan berbisik main-main. "Cari seseorang untuk itu, maka kau akan bersih tanpa kecurigaan setelahnya."

"Licik sekali.."Chanyeol mencibir.

Tapi bagi Daehyun, itu adalah sebuah pujian untuknya. "Ya, itu adalah aku."ada perubahan nada suara di sana, namun kalimat selanjutnya Daehyun nampak kembali seperti semula. "Jadi, hambatan seperti apa yang harus kami singkirkan untukmu?"

Chanyeol berdecih, Daehyun dengan segala tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang melambung hingga ke angkasa lepas. "Bukan untuk saat ini, Daehyun-ssi. Tapi di kemudian hari aku akan langsung menghubungimu, jika mengalami hambatan pada bisnisku. Pastikan saat itu kau dapat dihubungi, oke."

—

"Permisi Tuan Kris, kau disuruh Bos Daehyun untuk ke Cloud Three sekarang juga."

Gerakan tangan Kris yang tengah membidik anak panah ke tengah pusat _dart_ , terhenti sejenak. Kemudian melesatkan kembali hingga menyentuh titik tengah. Membersihkan tangannya dari debu tak kasat mata, kemudian menepuk pundak si anak buah yang membawa perintah. Meninggalkan ruang santainya, Kris lantas menuju Cloud Three. Di Black Knight, tingkatan lantai disebut dengan demikian. Markas sebetulnya organisasi tersebut ialah Midnight of Seoul yang berkedok Bar kenamaan. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang tahu akan ini, tidak semua orang mengetahui hal tersebut, bahkan anggota VVIP yang biasanya terdiri dari sekawanan orang-orang penting Ibukota. Kerahasiaan informasi sangat terjaga, maka dari itu aparat keamanan pun kesulitan mengendus keberadaan mereka. Black Knight sendiri adalah organisasi mafia yang diketuai langsung oleh Jung Daehyun, pemimpin terdahulu adalah Ayahnya sendiri, Jung Saejoon. Organisasi ini bergerak dalam peredaran narkoba ke khalayak luas, dengan banyak pengikut yang mengedarkannya ke segala jaringan. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Black Knight juga merambat ke jaringan penjualan senjata ilegal. Dan untuk mencapai kesepakatan, Kris selalu dikirim untuk menjadi mediator. Sejauh ini, Kris adalah kaki tangan yang amat dipercayai untuk mengatasi masalah hingga urusan Black Knight yang memerlukan sistem memaksa.

Pintu utama Cloud Three terbuka, Kris masuk lebih jauh hingga menemukan pintu yang menjadi tujuannya kemari. Daehyun ada di dalam ruangan itu, duduk membelakanginya di kursi kebesaran penuh dengan kekuasaan. Barulah ketika langkah Kris berhenti, Daehyun berbalik dan mengulas senyum culasnya.

"Cari informasi lebih tentang bisnis yang dijalankan oleh orang yang bernama Richard Park. Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkannya jika bisnis yang ia jalankan hanyalah cangkang kosong."nada suara Daehyun berubah menjadi berbahaya, dan Kris memahami betul apa yang bosnya itu inginkan.

Jadinya ia hanya mengangguk sekilas dan segera berbalik, namun baru dua langkah ia menjauh, tahunya Daehyun kembali berbicara dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Bereskan penyusup yang ingin masuk ke Cloud Two. Bunuh saja jika memang itu menjengkelkan!"

Kris menengang samar, ia tahu betul siapa penyusup yang mencoba masuk ke Cloud Two. Itu adalah Baekhyun, dan Kris sungguh tidak menyangka Baekhyun mampu hingga mencapai lantai kedua dari Black Knight. Entah lelaki itu menyadarinya atau tidak, yang jelas Kris merasa harus cepat membuat Baekhyun lekas pergi dari sana, sebelum Daehyun memberi perintah mutlak ke semua anak buahnya untuk melenyapkan penyusup yang hendak menjelajah lebih jauh hingga melebihi lantai kedua.

Jadinya, tanpa mengatakan apapun Kris beranjak dari sana. Membawa serta beberapa bawahannya dan segera turun ke Cloud Two untuk menemui Baekhyun. Tapi sebelum itu, ia lebih dulu menuliskan sederet kalimat berupa peringatan untuk seseorang, yang dikirimkannya melalui akun email baru.

 **To** : _jongschen21@xxx_

 **From** : _noname12345@xxx_

 **Cepat suruh Sirius pergi dari sana, dia bermain terlalu jauh. Kuberi waktu untuk keluar dari sana lima menit, sekarang atau mati. Itu perintah mutlak.**

—

Chanyeol hanya terus melangkah, hingga ia menemukan lift di ujung lorong. Jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan titik merah berada tak jauh darinya, dan titik merah tersebut adalah posisi di mana partner barunya berada. Lift tersebut terdiri dari sepuluh lantai, sedang kelab Midnight of Seoul sendiri adalah sebuah Bar yang hanya terdiri dari susunan tiga lantai. Itu aneh, sedang lift sebelumnya masih tampak normal sesuai dengan lantai yang mereka tuju. Chanyeol ingat kalau ia bersama dengan Baekhyun memasuki lift dan berhenti di lantai tiga. Tapi kenapa susunan lantai di lift kali ini terdiri dari sepuluh lantai?

Pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol melirik nomor lantai dan segera keluar untuk mencari Baekhyun. Ia berada di lantai dua, dan saat ini titik merah Baekhyun semakin dekat jaraknya. Langkah Chanyeol sempat berhenti sejenak ketika gemerisik halus terdengar dari alat yang dipasang Baekhyun di telinganya, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengeahui itu adalah _earpiece_. Jadinya ia menekan satu-satunya tombol di balik daun telinga dan mendengar suara Baekhyun setelahnya.

" _Park Chanyeol, kau dengar aku_?"

Dengan itu Chanyeol kembali meneruskan langkah cepatnya untuk segera mencapai tempat Baekhyun berada. "Tunggu di sana, aku akan ke tempatmu."

—

" _Sirius, sisa waktumu tinggal satu menit dua puluh tiga detik untuk mencari ruangan Daehyun_."

Baekhyun tetap berlarian di sepanjang lorong, berhenti bila menemukan tikus penjaga dan langsung melumpuhkannya tanpa membuang waktu. Sekarang langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika empat penjaga pintu utama di ujung koridor, waspada melihatnya.

"Aish, merepotkan sekali! Di sini banyak ruangan, Chen. Akan sangat sulit menemukan ruangan tersembunyi Daehyun."sembari memberikan tendangan menyamping di tengkuk salah seorang tikus penjaga.

Jongdae tidak menjawab, memberikan waktu untuk Baekhyun memberkan tikus-tikus itu, dan memilih menikmati jajangmyun nya. Namun ketika netranya menemukan satu pesan masuk di sudut layar komputer, mie yang tadinya sudah mencapai mulut langsung ia tumpahkan kembali. Buru-buru meneguk air mineral dan bersiap kembali dengan retasan data. " _Yak, yak.. Pergi dari sana sekarang juga! Ada yang tidak beres_."

Baekhyun yang tadinya baru selesai dengan memutar leher tikus penjaga terakhir, sontak menyerengit heran. Tidak biasanya Jongdae seceroboh ini untuk tidak menyadari ada yang aneh dari situasi. Tapi belum sempat dirinya mencerna lebih jauh, taunya dari arah belakang ada yang menyerukan namanya. Itu adalah suara Chanyeol. Sementara dari arah berlawanan, ada sosok Kris dan beberapa tikus yang lain yang mendekat. Baekhyun belum menyadarinya, saat Chanyeol sudah berada di dekatnya barulah Baekhyun menyadari kalau ada yang mendekat ke arah mereka, namun belum sepenuhnya sadar kalau ada Kris juga di sana.

Jarak mereka terpaut dekat, para tikus-tikus bodoh itu memilih berhenti dan menciptakan jarak sekitar lima langkah dari mereka. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendapati sosok Kris yang tadinya tertutupi oleh beberapa tikus, kini berdiri tepat di depan barisan dengan senyum remeh yang tersungging di bibirnya. Kepalanya memiring, memberikan gestur mengejek untuknya yang berdiri di belakang sosok Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol memasang badan untuknya.

"Halo, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun segera melangkah ke depan, mengabaikan tatapan larangan Chanyeol, lalu berhenti tepat tiga langkah dari Kris. "Aku sudah bersumpah sebelumnya, jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, aku akan membuat wajahmu babak belur."ia tersenyum. "Terima atau tidak, aku akan tetap melakukannya, Bajingan gila!"

Kris terkekeh lucu di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku akan memberikanmu waktu sepuluh menit untuk melakukan itu. Apa itu cukup?"

"Sangat cukup."Baekhyun menyahut cepat. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Apa itu kau yang membuat semua kekacauan ini?"terbesit harapan dalam hatinya agar Kris mengatakan tidak. Tapi sepertinya harapan itu terlalu jauh dari kenyataan.

Kris tersenyum licik, lantas mengangguk detik itu juga.

"Sudah kuduga."Baekhyun bergumam sinis. Kemudian segera melepas jaket miliknya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Tatapannya lekat memandangi sosok Kris yang begitu membuatnya muak. "Kau tahu.. Aku sungguhan membencimu?"katanya dengan nada yang tidak main-main.

Ekspresi wajah Kris sempat berubah, hanya sesaat sebelum kembali seperti semula.

"Hm, kau melakukan hal yang benar."

Baekhyun menggeram. Namun saat ia hendak melayangkan satu tendangan menyamping, tahunya ada sepasang lengan yang mendekapnya dan langsung memutar tubuhnya hingga sekarang ia tidak tahu apapun selain suara erangan tertahan.

Tembakan terdengar mengudara, pun sempat mengundang keheningan selama beberapa saat. Ringisan Chanyeol adalah yang pertama menyadarkan Baekhyun tentang situasi yang terjadi. Sorot matanya berubah menakutkan begitu netranya menemukan salah seorang anak buah Kris yang sedang mengarahkan pistol kearahnya, juga dengan satu seringai yang membuat Baekhyun serasa tambah meradang.

Baru saja ia hendak membuat perhitungan, tahunya suara tembakan terdengar lagi. Kali ini Kris yang melakukannya, lelaki itu menyorot dingin pada tubuh anak buahnya yang kini tergeletak bersimbah darah. Mulutnya membuka, menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit gentar.

"Lancang sekali kau, dasar sampah.."lalu pandangan Kris kembali lagi pada Baekhyun. "Ingin mencobanya, Byun?"

Baekhyun meloloskan tawa hambarnya, namun netranya belum melunturkan sorot kebencian. "Kau tahu benar, aku membenci keculasan, Kris."

"Maka dari itu aku melenyapkannya untukmu, tidak ada yang salah dari itu."

Baekhyun melepaskan kukungan Chanyeol, memastikan bahwa lelaki itu masih mampu berdiri dengan benar, kemudian maju untuk beberapa langkah. Anak buah Kris yang mengerti pun, memilih mundur. Menciptakan celah yang cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Dan kau juga tahu betapa aku membenci seorang pembunuh."nada suara Baekhyun semakin terdengar menahan amarah.

Kris tersenyum. "Ya, dan aku melakukannya untuk satu tujuan itu."

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya, jadinya ia langsung melayangkan satu tinjuan hingga Kris yang belum siaga menerima pukulan langsung terjerembab jatuh. Kerasnya pukulan Baekhyun membuat sudut bibir yang lebih tinggi robek, dan mengeluarkan linangan darah segar.

Sedang di tempatnya Kris berdecak, mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya sebelum bangkit. Sejak dulu Baekhyun selalu lebih unggul dalam segi kegesitan, Kris akui itu. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Baekhyun masih begitu gesit dan tangkas menaklukkan situasi, tidak perduli sekalipun perbedaan yang tercipta diantara mereka cukup besar.

Setelah Kris bangkit, Baekhyun lagi-lagi memberikan tendangan menyamping yang cukup kuat untuk kembali merobohkan lelaki jangkung itu. Anak buah Kris bereaksi, mereka nyaris hendak balik menyerang Baekhyun jika saja Kris tidak menahannya. Ini tidak terlihat seperti Kris kalah dengan mudah, melainkan memberikan kesempatan untuk Baekhyun melampiaskan emosinya yang tertumpuk semenjak ia memilih berkhianat.

Keadaan terus berlanjut, Baekhyun yang menyerang hingga berkali-kali membuat Kris jatuh tanpa perlawanan berarti. Hingga sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Baekhyun menghentikan semuanya. Langkahnya mundur, memilih menggapai Chanyeol dan memapahnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa berbalik dan mengucapkan satu patah kata apapun.

Sementara Kris, duduk di tempatnya dengan nafas yang terengah dan juga wajah yang babak belur. Menyaksikan kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedang beberapa anak buahnya hanya mampu diam. Tidak ada perintah apapun yang diberikan untuk mereka, jikalau mereka tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti teman yang tewas bersimbah darah karena inisiatifnya yang luar biasa, mereka memilih diam saja dan melepaskan penyusup yang berani memasuki daerah Cloud Two.

Meskipun banyak tanya yang hinggap di kepala mereka, tentang mengapa Kris melepaskan penyusup begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan minimal satu luka tembakan sebagai peringatan.

—

Para wartawan banyak sekali berkumpul di depan kantor polisi, menunggu sementara salah seorang CEO Konstruksi yang begitu berpengaruh terhadap perekonomian Korea Selatan keluar. Jung Daehyun— pemilik perusahaan Jung Company, dipanggil ke kantor polisi dengan status sebagai saksi pembunuhan atas Shim Youngjae. Ini sudah berlalu tiga jam setelah pagi tadi sekitar jam delapan, Jung Daehyun datang memenuhi panggilan.

Tidak lama kemudian, orang yang ditunggu keluar. Dengan beberapa pengacara yang secara sukarela mau membantu Daehyun lepas dari tuduhan. Lelaki itu tersenyum, menyambut para wartawan yang langsung mengerubungi dirinya begitu ia berada tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk.

Meninggalkan sejenak kegaduhan di pelataran kantor polisi tersebut, mari beranjak pada beberapa anggota tim sembilan yang sedang mengintip kejadian itu dari jendela sisi kiri.

Satu decakan penuh keraguan terdengar dari sosok Luhan. Netranya menyorot lurus pada Baekhyun yang nampak berwajah serius memandangi Daehyun. "Kau yakin dia pelakunya, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Aku tidak bilang dia pelakunya, Luhan-ssi. Tapi setidaknya orang itu harus kita curigai, bukan?"ia menyahut setelah sebelumnya melirik sekilas Luhan dengan malas.

Luhan masih meragu, namun perkataan Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Terlebih lagi, Daehyun pernah terlibat satu projek tender dengan Shim Youngjae. "Ah ya, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?"

Berbicara tentang keadaan lelaki itu, Baekhyun jadi teringat kejadian malam itu. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan Chanyeol masih belum pulih dari kakinya yang tertembak ketika melindunginya. Agak aneh sebenarnya saat Baekhyun mengatakan kalau Chanyeol yang memeluknya malam itu, tapi memang seperti itulah keadaannya. "Hm, kurasa dia sudah lebih baik. Aku akan menjenguknya setelah ini."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, mengerti. Menoleh tiba-tiba padanya. "Tapi Baekhyun-ssi, apa kau tahu julukan Partnermu itu?"

"Tidak."

"Mau tahu, tidak? Aku akan senang hati memberitahumu julukannya."ia berkata dengan antusias, padahal yang dibahas di sini adalah julukan Chanyeol, tapi Luhan nampaknya menjadi orang yang paling berbangga dengan itu.

"Terserahmu saja, Luhan-ssi."Baekhyun menanggapi sekenanya.

Wajah Luhan mendekat, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat kening Baekhyun menyerengit.

"Julukannya adalah Si Jenius dan Seribu kata per menit, dia punya dua julukan selama berkarir menjadi detektif."

Sejujurnya, menurut Baekhyun Chanyeol kurang tepat mendapat julukan Si Jenius. Well, orang seperti Chanyeol?

Dia bahkan terus bertanya tentang apa rencana mereka, tanpa tahu harus bertindak apa. Jadi jangan salahkan Baekhyun kalau beranggapan demikian.

"Tapi, Luhan-ssi.. Julukan itu agak kurang tepat untuk Chanyeol."Baekhyun meragukannya tentu saja.

Luhan memaklumi keraguannya, terbukti dengan rangkulan akrab yang kini dilakukannya pada Baekhyun. "Dengarkan aku ya, Baekhyun-ssi. Kami semua tidak akan memberinya julukan itu padanya secara percuma. Tapi memang karena Chanyeol begitulah adanya. Mungkin kau berpikiran demikian tentangnya, karena baru sekali menjalani misi bersama. Tapi lihat saja nanti, kau pasti mengerti apa yang membuat kami memberikannya julukan si Tuan Jenius. Dan untuk julukan satunya lagi, kau pasti akan berdecak kagum dengan ingatan kuatnya itu. Saat membaca, manusia pada umumnya memiliki kecepatan rata-rata menyelesaikan dua ratus kata dalam kurun satu menit. Tapi untuk Chanyeol, dalam waktu satu menit ia mampu menyelesaikan seribu kata dan mengingatnya dengan baik."

"Wow, aku meragukannya."Baekhyun terang-terangan mencibir perkataan berlebihan Luhan.

"Buktikan sendiri nanti, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau beruntung bekerja di sini sebagai partnernya Park Chanyeol."

"Ya, ya.. Mungkin saja. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu."

Luhan tertawa melihat keengganan Baekhyun dalam mempercayai perkataannya. Menyempatkan menepuk bahu Baekhyun sekilas sebelum berlalu dari sana. Mungkin Baekhyun akan ikut pergi, jika saja gemerisik di telinga kirinya tidak membuatnya tertahan.

" _Baek, kau baik-baik saja, kan_?"suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu khawatir, membuat Baekhyun sontak mendenguskan tawa halusnya.

"Hmm, aku baik, Kyung."

Ada hening selama beberapa saat, disusul helaan nafas yang mengawali Kyungsoo melanjutkan bicaranya. " _Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif, Baek? Juga.. kenapa mematikan sambungan saat malam kau pergi ke Midnight of Seoul_?"

Baekhyun ikut membutuhkan jeda, sebelum menjawab. "Maaf, Kyung. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Mengenai ponselku yang mati, kurasa karena aku lupa mengisi daya."

Kyungsoo melepas satu desahan lega samar, ia berdecak jengah setelahnya. " _Charger ponselmu, bodoh! Dan kirimi aku pesan minimal satu kali sehari mulai sekar—_ "

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku mengerti, jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku dan nikmati saja liburanmu. Nanti kuhubungi lagi bila daya ponselku sudah terisi penuh, sampai jumpa."ucapan Baekhyun terakhir kali sebelum mematikan sambungan. Baekhyun bergerak menuju kubikelnya, mengambil jaket dan memasangnya. Bersiap untuk menjenguk Chanyeol.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ssi, kau sudah mau pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menemukan Junmyeon yang sedang berjalan mendekat. Ia memilih mengangguk sekilas, sebagai respon awal. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menjenguk Chanyeol, kau mau ikut Junmyeon-ssi?"

Junmyeon menggeleng langsung, kemudian menunjukkan dokumen yang ia bawa. "Suho saja, _please._ Jangan terlalu formal padaku, santai saja. Aku harus mengurus ini, pernyataan alibi yang diberikan Daehyun saat bersaksi tadi."ia kemudian duduk di kubikelnya. "Ah, tapi Baekhyun-ssi, bisa kau ambilkan bukti rekaman yang dibicarakan Chanyeol tempo lalu?"

Baekhyun menyerengit, ia belum mendengar apapun tentang rekaman yang dimaksud Junmyeon. "Tunggu sebentar, rekaman apa yang kau maksud di sini?"

Wajah Junmyeon nampak terkejut, hell sepertinya Chanyeol belum mengatakan apapun tentang bukti rekaman suara yang didapatnya saat malam mereka mendatangi Midnight of Seoul. "Kukira Chanyeol sudah bercerita padamu. Lebih baik ka tanyakan sendiri padanya, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kantor polisi untuk menuju Apartemen Chanyeol.

Sepertinya malam itu, mereka pulang tidak dengan tangan kosong.

 **TBC**

—

 _Long time no see, babe._

Aku kembali dan membawa chapter ini untuk kalian. Cukup lama buatku menulis ini, terlebih lagi menulis bagian action gagalnya. Tapi seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, genre action itu menyegarkan. Bukan hanya saat membacanya saja adrenalin bakalan terpacu, tapi juga saat menulisnya. Sensasi mendebarkan ketika aku membuat adegan action, itu yang membuatku merasa ketagihan untuk merasakannya lagi. Makanya aku kalo baca cerita dengan genre ini selalu berdecak kagum, selalu bertanya bagaimana caranya para penulis tersebut memiliki pemikiran yang amat keren seperti itu.

Jujur aja, cerita dengan genre Action-crime di ffn itu jarang ditemukan. Itu juga yang menjadi salah satu alasanku buat nulis ff ini. Meskipun tidak sebaik ekspetasi kalian tentang cerita ini, aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membuat cerita yang mampu memicu adrenalin kalian, hehe.

Review juseyo~

satu review kalian sangat berarti banyak buat sumber semangatku menulis, hehe.


	7. Chapter 6

**SIRIUS**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SLIGHT:**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO (OT12)

\- Choi Siwon

\- Jung Daehyun

\- Dan akan bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

Summary:

Hanya menceritakan kisah cinta antara pesuruh bayaran dengan polisi yang memburunya, tapi di satu sisi membantu untuk membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan pembunuhan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, tidak perduli sekeras apapun kita berusaha."- / "Ya. Jika saja aku gagal melepas benda sialan ini pun, aku akan tetap di sampingmu." -

—

" _Dae, entah mengapa aku berpikir bahwa ini semua adalah jebakan_."

Jemari Jongdae masih betah bertahan mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan datar—mungkin itu bisa disebut sebagai suatu kebiasaan saat ia sedang dalam mode berpikir. "Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu, bahkan hingga kini. Tapi, Kyung.. Di satu sisi, ada sebagian pikiranku menolak untuk tidak mempercayainya."

Cukup lama Kyungsoo terdiam di ujung sambungan sana.

Setelah berhasil menuntun Baekhyun hingga keluar dari Kelab Midnight of Seoul, sambungan mereka terputus. Dan Jongdae belum mendapat kabar apapun lagi setelahnya. Setengah jam kemudian Kyungsoo menghubunginya, untuk sekedar bertanya perihal terputusnya sambungannya bersama Baekhyun. Jongdae paham betul apa yang ditakutkan oleh Kyungsoo tentang keadaan Baekhyun, dan bila sewaktu-waktu ketakutan itu terjadi pun, Jongdae dapat memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Melindungi Baekhyun hingga Kyungsoo adalah apa yang menjadi janjinya setelah mendapati Yifan berkhianat.

" _Kau kira kau saja yang berpikir demikian? Biar bagaimanapun, terlepas dari akhir yang Yifan pilih adalah berkhianat, kita bersama sudah sangatlah lama. Kau, aku, Baekhyun, hingga Yifan adalah keluarga. Akan jadi bohong besar jika kukatakan bahwa aku menghilangkan seluruhnya kepercayaanku pada lelaki brengsek itu._ "

Mendesah lelah, Jongdae merasa hampir merasa gila dengan semua ini. Pikirannya berkecamuk, memikirkan antara fakta yang seharusnya ia percayai ataukah logika yang membuat semuanya tambah rumit. "Kau benar. Tapi dugaan bahwa ini adalah jebakan juga tidak bisa diabaikan, Kyung. Aku akan jujur padamu, ini adalah salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku mempercayai email yang datang padaku, hingga menyampaikan informasi tersebut pada Baekhyun. Aish, aku benar-benar bodoh!"frustasi Jongdae yang kini bahkan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

" _Tidak seperti kau saja, Dae. Apa informasinya sudah kau selidiki?_ "

Jongdae berwajah muram, memang benar saat ia mengirikan informasi pada Baekhyun, ia tidak menyelidikinya. Tapi ketika akhirnya ia terpikirkan bisa saja semua ini merupakan jebakan semata, Jongdae berkahir memeriksa keakuratan informasi tersebut dan semua itu benar. Dari lokasi markas besar Black Knight, pimpinan sebenarnya organisasi mafia itu, sampai fakta bahwa Baekhyun terancam bahaya saat keberadaanya dideteksi. Semua itu adalah informasi yang benar, sekaligus meragukan untuk menyebutnya sebagai bantuan ataukah jebakan. "Sudah, Kyung. Semua informasi tersebut memang benar. Dan ini juga merupakan kali pertama untuk kita gagal membawa bahkan satu informasi pun."

" _Sudahlah.. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Jaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Kau mengertikan tentang kekhawatiranku? Kita hanya memiliki satu sama lain, jadi saling melindungi adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menjaga ikatan kita. Ngomong-ngomong senang bisa mendengar suara frustasimu lagi setelah sekian lama, cukup menghiburku juga sebenarnya_."

"Keparat!"Jongdae menyambar ketus dengan umpatan main-main.

" _Hanya bercanda, Dae. Terus kabari aku tentang perkembangan kalian, jika butuh bantuan kau tahu bukan, harus pergi ke siapa?_ "

" _Arra_ , selamat mal—"

" _Di tempatku sekarang pagi._ "

Kembali mengerang jengkel atas selaan Kyungsoo, Jongdae memilih menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali berujar. " _Baiklah, selamat pagi, Kyung. Puas kau?!_ "

—

Laporan mengenai kejadian di mana Kris membiarkan dua penyusup di Cloud Two pergi begitu saja, kini sampai ke telinga Daehyun. Saat ini pemimpin organisasi Black Knight itu sedang berada di kantor Jung's Company, setelah kembali dari kantor kepolisian untuk bersaksi atas kematian Shim Youngjae. Mendengar berita demikian, juga endusan kepolisian yang kini mulai mencurigainya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan yang sebenarnya, tak ayal itu sedikit membuat Daehyun merasa harus waspada.

Mengenai Kris, lelaki itu sebelumnya bekerja untuk Sirius, namun berakhir menjadi kaki tangannya setelah ia berikan tawaran untuk bergabung. Terhitung hampir setahun, dan Daehyun selalu menaruh kepercayaan pada lelaki itu. Tapi kali ini, mungkin Daehyun harus mempertanyakan kembali kesetiaan Kris untuk berada di pihaknya. Sedikit banyak berharap bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah hal yang ingin ia dengar.

Lamunan Daehyun berakhir ketika sebuah panggilan masuk membuatnya teralihkan. Ada _Code-name_ Kris Wu di sana. Daehyun masih memandangi sebaris nama itu hingga dering keempat berlalu. Kemudian mengangkatnya saat dering hampir berakhir.

" _Ini mengenai Richard Park. Aku sudah menyelidikinya, kau ingin aku menemuimu untuk melaporkannya atau sekarang saja_?"

Butuh jeda cukup lama—hingga Kris sempat berdehem, untuk Daehyun menjawab. "Kau temui aku nanti di Cloud Nine. Sekalian ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti_."

Setelah itu sambungan terputus, Daehyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Memandangi layar datar tersebut hingga berubah menggelap dalam hitungan menit.

Entah mengapa, Daehyun merasa sangat kesal hari ini.

—

Mobil yang Baekhyun bawa berhenti di depan mini market, itu karena Chanyeol memintanya untuk membelikan kudapan dan beberapa perban untuk mengganti balutan luka tembak di kakinya, setelah ia mengirim pesan atas kunjungannya nanti. Hanya membutuhkan setidaknya sepuluh menit untuknya berada di dalam sana, sekembalinya Baekhyun dan sekarang berada di mobil, tahunya anting _earpiece_ di sebelah kiri bergemerisik, disusul suara Jongdae setelahnya.

" _Hoi, Baek. Kau butuh ke apartemenku untuk membahas sesuatu_."

Menghiraukan itu sejenak, karena Baekhyun menyalakan mobilnya. Barulah ketika ia beranjak meninggalkan mini market, Baekhyun menekan tombol belakang telinganya dan menjawab. "Dae, sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki beberapa informasi tentang Black Knight. Saat ini aku sedang menuju apartemen nya untuk mengambil bukti rekaman. Jangan bertanya apapun dulu padaku, karena Chanyeol juga belum menceritakan itu padaku. Aku mengetahuinya dari rekan yang lain."

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti. Langsung pergi ke tempatku sepulangnya kau dari apartemen Chanyeol_."

Baekhyun berdehem sekilas, kemudian gemerisik kembali terdengar. Tidak lama setelahnya, ia sampai di bangunan apartemen tempat Chanyeol tinggal. Memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir, Baekhyun kemudian membawa serta titipan Chanyeol bersamanya. Hingga langkah ketiganya berhenti otomatis, saat ia rasa ada seseorang di balik pilar arah jam dua sedang memperhatikannya.

Setelah itu ia berjongkok dan meletakkan bawaannya di lantai. Berpura-pura memperbaiki tali sepatunya, sembari menekan tombol di gagang kacamata serba gunanya untuk mengganti fungsi menjadi tembus pandang. Satu lirikan sekilas Baekhyun arahkan tepat ke angka dua. Dan benar, ada seseorang di balik pilar itu. Bersembunyi sambil memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Berdecih sinis, Baekhyun kembali menyalakan sambungan bersama Jongdae.

Terdengar erangan jengkel sebelum berganti suara Jongdae. " _Kuharap itu penting, kau mengganggu acara makan siangku, keparat_!"

Baekhyun mengabaikan sebentuk protes itu, berdiri setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia butuh mengulur waktu, jadinya ia kembali ke mobil dan berpura-pura mencari sesuatu di jok penumpang. "Daerah E9, ada satu kelinci di balik pilar arah jam dua dari mobilku terparkir. Dari pengamatanku ada beberapa CCTV yang terpasang di sini. Berapa lama yang kau butuhkan untuk meretasnya?"

Kelinci yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah istilah yang mereka gunakan untuk menyebut seorang pengintai, atau orang asing yang mengawasi mereka.

Jongdae langsung menghentikan gerutuannya, disusul suara ketikan keyboard yang bermain cepat. " _Lima menit, aku akan segera meretasnya dan memastikannya untukmu_."

"Bagus, lakukan secepatnya. Tebakanku adalah salah satu orang kiriman Kris yang juga ada ketika malam aku ke markas Black Knight."

Jongdae menghiraukan perkataan terakhirnya, lebih memilih untuk meneruskan pekerjaan retasan CCTV halaman parkir gedung apartemen Chanyeol. " _Selesai, aku menemukannya, Baek. Aku akan membesarkan gambarnya dan mengirimkannya padamu_."dua detik setelah Jongdae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, visualisasi di layar kacamata serbaguna miliknya berganti menjadi gambar seseorang di balik pilar, sedang mengawasi pergerakannya.

" _Sebentar, aku sedang melakukan pemindaian untuk profilnya. Kau mengenalinya tidak_?"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, lantas menutup pintu kemudi dan kembali melangkah menuju lift. "Kurasa tidak, untuk saat ini selidiki saja dia. Aku sedang malas membuatnya babak belur agar mengaku. Setelah informasi tentangnya jelas, baru aku akan bertindak. Sudah dulu ya, Dae. Aku akan masuk lift sekarang."

" _Hm, oke. Serahkan saja urusan seperti ini padaku, Baeku-nim. Kau bisa mengandalkanku.._ "

"Aku tahu itu."senyum Baekhyun terulas. Kemudian sambungan terputus, dengan ia yang masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan angka enam. Perlahan sisi kanan dan kiri pintu bersiap menutup, tapi Baekhyun tidak sempat menyadari sebuah jarum bius yang melesat masuk di sela terkecil detik terakhir hingga mengenai kaki kirinya.

Meninggalkan senyum miring si kelinci, dan Jongdae di seberang sana yang juga luput memperhatikan sebab saat itu terjadi, ia sedang beralih ke layar komputer lain.

—

Sebenarnya memulihkan diri untuk seukuran luka tembak, hanya diperlukan satu hari saja bagi Chanyeol. Terhitung tiga hari sudah ia absen bekerja, dan sejujurnya Chanyeol menyukai itu. Setelah sekian lama terus bekerja tanpa libur, Chanyeol cukup merasa jenuh. Dan rehat tiga hari membuat suasana lebih baik.

Kegiatan Chanyeol yang sedang memanaskan Pizza di _microwave_ terhenti sejenak, saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Itu pasti Baekhyun, rekan barunya itu sempat mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia akan kemari. Mengabaikan keberadaan kruk di samping kulkas, Chanyeol beranjak untuk membuka pintu, meskipun dengan sedikit tertatih kecil.

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol dapati saat pintu terbuka adalah Baekhyun yang ambruk tidak sadarkan diri. Untung saja dirinya bergerak gesit untuk menangkap lelaki mungil itu. Beberapa kantung belanjaan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, tidak berserakan memang, tapi Chanyeol cukup jelas melihat kepedulian rekannya itu dengan membawa macam-macam pembalut luka dan beberapa benda lainnya.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol akhirnya tersadar, segera memapah Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuh mungil itu ke atas ranjang, kemudian berniat mengambil belanjaan yang tertinggal di depan pintu, namun urung ketika netranya menangkap sebuah jarum yang menancap di betis Baekhyun. Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun lagi, sebelum berganti mengambil selembar tisu dan mencabut jarum itu. Chanyeol berpikir kemungkinan terburuk dari situasi ini adalah Baekhyun diserang dengan jarum bius sewaktu menuju ke sini, dan berakhir pingsan di pintu apartemennya.

Baiklah, lupakan dulu tentang kemungkinan terburuk, yang harus Chanyeol lakukan adalah memanggil Luhan kemari dan menyimpan jarum bius tersebut.

—

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Chanyeol langsung saja bertanya ketika ia lihat Luhan selesai mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Luhan itu dulunya adalah dokter, dua tahun berlalu dan akhirnya merasa kalau profesi itu bukanlah seperti dirinya, Luhan memilih keluar dan masuk ke dalam akademi kepolisan setelahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatikan. Kurasa jarum itu hanya berisi Doxepine. Sejenis obat tidur ringan yang bekerja untuk membuatmu tertidur pulas. Umumnya digunakan sebagai peningkat kualitas tidur, namun bila digunakan dengan dosis yang melebihi ketentuan, maka itu akan membuatmu pingsan dalam jangka waktu 5-8 jam. Kurasa mereka menggunakan sekitar dua kali lebih besar dari dosis, hingga Baekhyun berakhir pingsan. Tapi kau tenang saja, itu tidak membahayakannya. Dia akan bangun tergantung dengan situasinya, yah kurang lebih seperti tidur.."

Chanyeol menarik selimut hingga batas dada Baekhyun, memberikan kode agar Luhan mengikutinya keluar. Membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat dengan nyaman di kamarnya. "Intinya dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk sekilas, beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil dua kaleng bir dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Melempar satu untuk Chanyeol, sebelum melemparkan tubuhnya di sofa seberang lelaki jangkung itu.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

Chanyeol lebih dulu membuka kaleng bir sebelum menjawab. "Sudah lebih baik."

"Kurasa kau butuh mengganti perbannya,"Luhan mengedik sekilas pada betis Chanyeol. "lihat, itu sedikit berdarah karena kau mengangkat Baekhyun tadi tanpa memikirkan jahitan kakimu."

"Hm, nanti akan kuganti. Kau kembalilah ke kantor, bukannya kau bilang sedang sibuk saat kutelepon tadi?"

Luhan meringis, menepuk jidadnya seakan itu adalah hukuman untuknya karena melupakan pekerjaan. Buru-buru memakai kembali jaketnya, berpamitan dengan Chanyeol dan segera bergegas pergi.

Setelah Luhan pergi, Chanyeol berniat ke dapur untuk menyimpan kudapan dan beberapa bahan makanan belum jadi yang Baekhyun bawa ke dalam kulkas. Namun langkahnya berubah haluan menjadi kembali ke kamar saat mendengar dering ponsel. Sumber bunyi berasal dari saku jaket Baekhyun di atas nakas, Chanyeol mendekat dan mengambilnya. Ada nama Jongdaesu-nim dengan emoticon devil di sana. Chanyeol sebenarnya berniat mengabaikan itu, namun ponsel milik Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendapat panggilan dari orang yang sama. _Mungkin saja ini penting, angkat dan katakan saja kalau Baekhyun sedang tertidur. Semudah itu, dan ponsel ini akan berhenti berdering,_ Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk membenarkan pemikiran di kepalanya. Dengan satu gerakan ringan men- _swipe_ tombol hijau.

" _Hoi Baek, cepat kem_ —"

"Maaf, tapi si pemilik ponsel sedang tertidur sekarang. Jika itu penting, kau mungkin bisa menitipkan pesan padaku, dan setelah Baekhyun bangun nanti akan kusampaikan."

Cukup lama jeda yang dibutuhkan oleh Jongdae setelah larut berpikir tentang Baekhyun. Mendadak merasa begitu khawatir. " _Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Apa terjadi sesuatu_?"

Err, kenapa bisa orang ini sepanik itu? Chanyeol jadi bingung, haruskah ia mengatakan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini?

"Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang membiusnya menggunakan media jarum. Tapi kau tenang saj—"

 _Bip_.

Sambungan terputus bahkan sebelum ia selesai bicara.

—

Baru saja Chanyeol menyelesaikan suapan terakhir Pizza nya, tahunya bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi. Berdecak kesal, Chanyeol tetap jua beranjak membuka pintu.

Kali ini bukan orang pingsan lagi yang ia dapati, melainkan orang gila yang langsung menerobos masuk tanpa menghiraukan protes keras yang ia layangkan.

"YAK, BAEKHYUNKU ADA DI MANA?!"

Oh mencari Baekhyun.. Tapi bukan seperti itu juga caranya, bukan?

"Di mana sopan santunmu? Menerobos masuk begitu saja dan meneriakiku seperti itu?"

Jongdae melepas dengusan keras, dalam hati ikut mempertanyakan betapa sopannya ia bertamu. "Maafkan aku, oke. Aku orang yang menelepon tadi, sekarang bisa kau tunjukkan di mana Baekhyun berada?"

Chanyeol tanpa berucap apapun beranjak menuju kamarnya, membiarkan saja Jongdae yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Jongdae menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan setelah mendapat anggukan, barulah ia mendekati ranjang. Desahan lega ia keluarkan, menyorot sosok Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas dengan teduh. Kapan Jongdae terakhir kali mendapati pemandangan demikian? Ia rasa, sudah sangat lama sekali. Baekhyun seringkali enggan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam tidur, penyebabnya karena bayang masa lalu selalu menghantui tiap kali ia terlelap. Jongdae tahu betul seperti apa bentuk ketakutan Baekhyun akan masa lalu, bagaimana hidupnya berlanjut setelah orangtuanya tewas tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Itu terlalu berat, hidup Baekhyun sangat berat. Untung saja lelaki itu tidak patah semangat dan tidak pernah berpikir gegabah untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Jongdae teringat sesuatu, buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Ia membungkuk di samping ranjang, memotret wajah damai Baekhyun dalam lelapnya. Tersenyum lebar begitu berhasil mendapat gambar langka tersebut. Seraya bangkit, ia mengirim wajah damai tersebut ke surel milik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau memotretnya diam-diam?"

Ah, Jongdae hampir saja melupakan Chanyeol di sana. Ia menoleh, melempar tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali memaku atensinya pada Baekhyun. "Baekhyun tidur adalah sesuatu yang langka untuk bisa kau lihat, sedikit banyak aku bersyukur menememukannya dalam keadaan tidur begitu."

Chanyeol menyerengit, mana ada manusia yang tidak membutuhkan tidur? Baru saja berniat membuka suara, tahunya rintihan ketakutan Baekhyun membuat mereka berdua teralih. Jongdae bergerak secepat mungkin untuk mengelus surai Baekhyun—berusaha menenangkannya seperti yang dulunya sering Yifan lakukan. Cara itu sedikit banyak mampu membuat Baekhyun tenang kembali. Jongdae sontak menghela nafas lega, gerakannya begitu hati-hati ketika beranjak menjauhi kasur.

Chanyeol memandangi Jongdae penuh, kemudian ikut tersentak kecil saat ponsel lelaki itu berdering nyaring. Sempat ia dengar Jongdae mengumpat, sebelum keluar kamar dan menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut. Butuh jeda setidaknya satu menit penuh untuk Chanyeol memandangi wajah damai Baekhyun, lantas menutup pintu dan menuju dapur.

Di sisi lain, Jongdae beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Menggeser tombol hijau di layar, kemudian membawa benda itu menuju pendengar. "Kau membuatku memgumpat, Kyung!"

" _Apa salahku, huh_? "Terdengar decakan sebal, sebelum berganti dengan nada cemas. " _Baekhyun kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya_?"

Jongdae mendesah, ragu mengatakan kebenarannya atau tidak. Ia hanya takut Kyungsoo nekat pulang dari berliburnya demi bisa kembali mengawasi Baekhyun." _Nothing_ , bukan masalah besar. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padanya, dan aku bisa mengatasinya."

" _Jongdae, aku tidak mengharapkan kalimat penenang apapun. Jujur saja padaku!_ "

"Tidak bisakah kita membahas ini nanti? Akan menjadi masalah besar jika kita membahasanya sekarang. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah baik-baik saja, ia bahkan terlelap begitu damainya."

Kyungsoo menyerah mendebat Jongdae sekarang, ia melepas dengusan sebal. " _Baiklah, mari bahas ini nanti. Cepat pergi dari rumah Chanyeol, kita langsung bicara saat kau sampai di markas_."

"Dari mana kau— aish, sudah kuduga kau tidak mungkin membiarkanku bebas di sini."Jongdae nyaris tercekat penuh kebingungan, namun untung saja pikirannya mengambil alih tepat waktu.

" _Hei, mana mungkin aku melepas kalian berdua tanpa pengawasan begitu saja? Kita hanya bertiga sekarang, kalian berdua adalah segalanya bagiku. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain_?"

Mau tak mau, balasan Kyungsoo membuahkan senyum dari Jongdae. Ucapan lelaki bermata bulat di seberang sana, adalah benar. Mereka hanya bertiga sekarang, sudah sewajarnya mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. "Dasar cerewet, berhenti memikirkan kami dan nikmati saja liburanmu, keparat!—aku yakin Baekhyun akan mengatakan itu saat dia bangun nanti."

" _Cih, dia itu hanya tidak sadar diri. Padahal yang lebih cerewet dariku adalah dirinya, ck_."

Jongdae tertawa, kemudian lekas berpamitan untuk mematikan sambungan saat dilihatnya Chanyeol mendekat.

Dua kaleng bir Chanyeol letakkan di atas meja, mengambil salah satu, membuka penutup kaleng, lantas meneguknya beberapa kali. "Jadi apa hubungan kalian berdua?"ia melontarkan tanya demikian. Tentu saja Jongdae yang baru saja menyambar kaleng satunya lagi dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seberang, dibuat menyerengit tidak mengerti.

"Kami teman, yang juga sudah seperti keluarga. Kenapa? Ada sesuatu hal yang membuatmu merasa heran?"

Chanyeol sontak menggeleng. "Tidak. Basa-basi, kau tahu."sahutnya santai.

Jongdae menyempatkan meneguk birnya sejenak. Ia menatap intens Chanyeol. "Kukira seseorang yang menjunjung tinggi adat kesopanan bertamu, tidak suka berbasa-basi."ia mengedik bahu, bersikap acuh. "Aku yakin bukan itu yang ingin kau tanyakan sebenarnya."tebaknya kemudian.

Chanyeol berdecih, dipikirnya Jongdae tidak mungkin bisa membaca niatnya. "Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu bisakah kau beritahu aku namamu? Aneh saja rasanya berbincang tanpa tahu nama satu sama lain."

"Jongdae. Jadi katakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui."peduli setan kesannya Jongdae ini orang yang _to the poin_. Ia hanya ingin semua ini berakhir cepat. Meladeni lelaki jangkung itu berbincang juga sekedar ucapan terima kasih belaka, tidak lebih. Jongdae harap mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, meskipun kemungkinan terburuk terjadi sekalipun. Berurusan dengan aparat pemerintahan adalah hal pertama yang Jongdae benci. Lebih tepatnya ia benci dengan sistematis kerja pemerintah yang menjadikan aparat bawahannya tak ubahnya budak.

"Kau informan Baekhyun, apa aku benar?"

Jongdae kembali memasang wajah tidak mengerti. "Informan?"ulangnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Lalu disebut apa lagi, seseorang yang memberikan orang lan informasi tentang hal yang tidak diketahui orang banyak?"

Jongdae kemudian teringat ketika Baekhyun mengatakan mendapat informasi seputar organisasi Black Knight dari teman polisinya di Busan. Ck, merepotkan. Bila sudah begini, apa Jongdae akan terlibat lebih jauh lagi? Ikut menyamar sebagai aparat kepolisian, sama seperti yang dilakoni Baekhyun?

Ia terkekeh geli, lebih tepatnya menertawai betapa konyolnya ia terpikir menyamar menjadi salah satu bagian dari budak pemerintahan. " _Well_ , kenapa tidak tanya sendiri dengan yang bersangkutan?"

"Kau tahu, cara kami bekerja berbeda. Terlepas dari bagaimana kami berakhir menjadi partner, ia sudah mewanti-wantiku untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang apapun yang tidak ingin ia jawab. Merepotkan memang, tapi aku juga mempunyai cara kerja sendiri, jadinya aku memakluminya."

" _Well_ , dia mengambil tindakan yang tepat."Jongdae menggumam sejenak. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana cara kerjamu?"

Chanyeol menyerengit. "Apa aku harus memberitahumu tentang itu?"

"Tidak memaksa. Hanya jika kau tidak keberatan saja."

Chanyeol mendesah pendek, kemudian memalingkan wajah sebentar. "Aku tidak suka mendapat partner yang merepotkan, dan Baekhyun juga sudah mengiyakan itu."

Jongdae kemudian tertawa keras, itu dilakukannya tanpa sadar. Sungguh. Hanya saja saat melihat balutan perban di kaki lelaki itu, Jongedae jadi merasa gelak sendiri. Apa Chanyeol sedang melemparkan lelucon? _Hell_ , Jongdae belum lupa kalo luka tersebut adalah hasil dari melindungi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kurasa tidak ada hal yang lucu dari percakapan kita."

"Benar,"Jongdae kemudian menunjuk betis kanan Chanyeol. "Siapa yang merepotkan dalam hal ini? Kau atau Baekhyun?"

Merasa dirinya sedang disindir secara halus, Chanyeol mendengus jengkel. Tanpa sadar menatap tajam Jongdae. "Refleks, oke. Dia berada di sebuah situasi yang sulit saat itu, aku sebagai partner tentu saja tidak akan tingal diam."

"Dalih yang bagus. Tapi, mari bahas pertanyaanmu sebelumnya."Jongdae meminum lagi birnya. "Kebetulan aku juga membutuhkan informasi, bagaimana jika saling bertukar?"

Chanyeol nampak menimbang, lantas mengangguk saat dirasa tidak ada ruginya juga. "Baiklah, tapi jawab lebih dulu pertanyaanku."

"Oke, kau boleh menganggap kalau aku informan Baekhyun. Kami bersama menyelidiki Black Knight."

"Lalu apa saja informasi yang sudah kau dapatkan sejauh ini."Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Jongdae meringis sebentar, pandangannya menyipit jenaka. "Kurasa Baekhyun sudah membaginya dengan kalian?"

Sudah Chanyeol duga, jadinya ia hanya berdecak jengah."Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekarang informasi apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kalian mendapat informasi dariku, bukankah jika ada informasi tambahan kau akan memberikannya juga padaku?"

Chanyeol nampak berpikir lagi. "Tidak bisa. Aku belum melapor pada atasan, dan memberitahukannya padamu akan membuatku melanggar peraturan."

Jongdae berdecak. "Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar, bung. Jadi katakan padaku, ini tidak seperti kau memberikan informasi kepada penjahat yang menyandera seseorang."

Lama Chanyeol terdiam, sesekali memandangi Jongdae yang sudah berwajah masam di tempatnya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mengambil tindakan salah. Benar jika mereka sepakat untuk bertukar informasi, tapi itu tidak termasuk pertimbangan bahwa Chanyeol akan membeberkan semua hal yang ia dapati. Tapi kembali lagi dengan tatapan meyakinkan itu, Chanyeol rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk berbagi. "Kelab Midnight of Seoul hanyalah kedok. Informasi yang kau berikan semuanya benar, aku sudah memastikan itu sendiri."

"Lalu, apa Daehyun adalah pembunuh sebenarnya Shim Youngjae?"

"Bukan, ia hanya memberi perintah. Selebihnya masih abu-abu."Chanyeol menjawab langsung. "Tapi kau tahu apa yang aneh?"

Jongdae menyerengit. "Apa?"

"Kelab Midnight adalah bangunan tiga lantai."Chanyeol memberi jeda di sana, cukup meragu untuk melanjutkan. Tapi saat dilihatnya tatapan Jongdae masih membuatnya yakin, ia melanjutkan. "Aku ingat betul kalau malam itu, saat di pesta perayaan, lantai yang kami tuju adalah lantai tiga."

"Lalu?"

"Setelah aku berbincang dan berhasil menarik perhatian Daehyun, dia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan di balik bartender. Ruangan itu begitu tinggi, namun sempit. Ada penjaga di sana, Daehyun hanya butuh satu seruan untuk membuat mereka menyingkir dari pintu utama, kemudian memuat sidik jarinya di mesin keamanan tingkat tinggi. Kami memasuki ruangan pribadinya di Black Knight. Dan bagian terpentingnya, saat aku hendak menyusul Baekhyun di bagian lain, aku memasuki lift dan melihat ada yang berbeda dari tempat itu."

Jongdae diam, menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Kurasa saat itu aku memasuki bangunan berbeda. Susunan bangunan di sana terdiri dari sepuluh lantai, dan lift bekerja dengan sebaliknya dari lift kebanyakan."

Oke, sejauh ini Jongdae sudah bisa menangkap apa maksud keanehan yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Itu seperti ada bagian lain yang tersembunyi dari kedok bangunan Kelab kenamaan Midnight of Seoul. "Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail, tentang lift yang bekerja berbeda dari kebanyakaan itu?"

"Aku merasa lift itu bekerja secara horizontal awalnya, kemudian turun secara drastis setelahnya."

"Mari sederhanakan ini, kau merasa memasuki bagian gedung lain yang terdiri dari sepuluh lantai, begitu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menyelidikinya dan membagi hasilnya padamu lewat Baekhyun."

"Kenapa tidak memberikannya padaku langsung?"

Jongdae memakai kembali jaketnya, menoleh pada Chanyeol sekilas dan tersenyum jenaka. "Aku pekerja lepas. Dan berurusan dengan budak pemerintah adalah hal termalas yang akan kulakukan. _Well_ , Baekhyun tidak temasuk."ia bangkit, melempar tatapan main-mainnya untuk mengejek Chanyeol. Menyeringai geli saat melihat lelaki jangkung itu nampak terpancing.

"Budak pemerintahan yang kau maksud bertugas untuk menjaga perdamaian."Chanyeol menukas tajam. "Dan itu pekerjaan penting, menjaga keamanan negara adalah suatu tindakan benar. Punya hak apa seorang pekerja lepas sepertimu menghina kami, para budak pemerintah?"

Jongdae tergelak nyaring, membuat Chanyeol semakin panas saja. "Sekali budak pemerintah, tetaplah budak pemerintah."ia menyuarakan sarkas. "Kau juga bukanlah siapa-siapa yang menganggap tugas kalian adalah hal benar? Kalian berkoar-koar menjaga keamanan demi perdamaian, padahal itu hanya dalih untuk menutupi kebusukan kalian. Kali ini jangan bantah aku, tapi intropeksi lah. Memangnya kau segigih itu dalam bekerja menjaga perdamaian?"

Merasa ucapan Jongdae begitu menohoknya, Chanyeol hanya diam. Tidak lagi mempunyai argumen untuk membantah. Larut dalam keterdiamannya, hingga Jongdae menepuk bahunya sekali dan beranjak pergi. "Aku titip Baekhyun, katakan padanya untuk mengecek ponselnya langsung setelah bangun."

"Hm."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah risau setelahnya.

—

Ini adalah tahun kedua bagi Kris bergabung ke dalam organisasi Black Knight. Bukan tanpa sebab berarti ia memilih meninggalkan keluarganya, dan berpaling ke tempat di mana ia dipandang sebagai pengkhianat. Ini semua terjadi karena apa yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi. Baginya, selama dua puluh sembilan tahun hidupnya, melebihi apapun, keluarga adalah segalanya. Keluarga yang ia maksud di sini bukanlah terdiri dari; Ayah, Ibu atau bahkan seorang Kakak dan Adik. Melainkan, keluarga yang bermula dari ikatan persahabatan yang kuat.

Dulu sekali, waktu itu mungkin umur Kris sekitar enam tahun ketika pertama kalinya ia merasakan kehangatan dari sebuah panti asuhan pinggiran kota. Ia cukup pendiam, teman pertamanya bernama Kim Jongdae. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya akan mengangguk jika ditanya, Jongdae berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. Sangat berbanding terbalik. Jongdae penuh dengan euforia keceriaan, sekalipun ia dibuang setelah hampir banyak waktunya disiksa oleh orangtua kandungnya. Kris ingat sekali kala itu, hal yang mampu membuat Jongdae menangis hingga sesegukan adalah kisah mengenai adik satu-satunya. Mereka berpisah saat Jongdae dibuang oleh Ayahnya yang mabuk. Umur Jongdae baru menginjak angka tiga, wajar saja untuknya tidak mengingat alamat rumah. Jongdae lupa segalanya, namun ingatan tentang adik bayinya selalu mampu membuatnya sesegukan. Kris dan Jongdae hanya terpaut setahun. Meskipun begitu, terlepas dari bagaimana Kris selalu berusaha mengabaikan keberadaannya, Jongdae akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia melangkah. Kris juga ingat, ia pernah bertanya alasan Jongdae terus mengikutinya. Dan anak itu dengan polos menjawab kalau ia menganggap Kris sebagai sosok Kakak yang akan melindunginya selalu. Sejak saat itu, Kris akhirnya menerima keberadaan Jongdae. Menerimanya sebagai adik, menerimanya sebagai sosok teman, sebagai sahabat. Banyak arti yang dapat menjelaskan seperti apa sosok Jongdae bagi Kris.

Diumur Kris yang ke sebelas, panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal kedatangan satu lagi anak yang terbuang. Cukup menyedihkan, hampir dari mereka yang di sana memiliki latar belakang hidup yang sama. Anak itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Kris dan Jongdae kemudian mengajaknya berkenalan, awalnya Baekhyun selalu menolak. Bahkan kata Jongdae, Baekhyun sangat dingin sikapnya melebihi Kris dulu. Hingga akhirnya, Baekhyun mulai terbuka ketika Kris dan Jongdae memergokinya sedang menangis penuh kesedihan seminggu kemudian. Saat itu, Baekhyun baru saja jatuh dari ayunan. Lutut anak itu berdarah, Kris mendekat diikuti Jongdae. Mereka berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Jongdae berinisiatif memeluk Baekhyun lebih dulu, sedang Kris memilih merobek bajunya untuk kemudian ia gunakan membalut luka di lutut si mungil. Ajaib, setelah itu, Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar. Menghentikan tangisan, dan balas memeluk Jongdae dan Kris bergantian. Juga bergumam dengan kesenangan yang melimpah ruah, katanya,

"Terima kasih, Tuhan.. Terima kasih karena telah mengirimkan dua malaikat pelindung untuk Baekhyun."

Itu pertama kalinya Kris begitu tersentuh akan sesuatu. Lalu selanjutnya, ia kemudian berjanji untuk melindungi dua orang keluarga barunya, tidak perduli meski harus bertaruh nyawa sekalipun.

Ketakutan Kris adalah gagal melindungi keluarganya. Dan Black Knight mengancam akan mewujudkan ketakutan Kris dengan cara mengancurkan semuanya. Termasuk keluarga barunya, Kyungsoo.

Sebetulnya Kris bisa saja menolak, namun si licik Daehyun tidak sedikitpun memberinya celah untuk menolak. Mereka mengancam dan bermain dengan ketakutannya, Kris benci itu. Namun fakta baru yang ia dapatkan ketika Daehyun menawarkan sebuah kerja sama, adalah apa yang membuatnya memilih menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melindungi keluarganya dari balik layar.

Lift berdenting, disusul pintu yang membuka. Wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi, langkah mantap, punggung kokoh tegap, adalah hal yang selalu ingin Kris tunjukkan ke semua orang. Ia ingin dikenal sebagai si dingin yang tanpa kenal takut. Melanggar dengan pasti prinsip bahwa ia—dan keluarganya, tidak akan bermain dengan nyawa manusia.

Pintu ruangan ia ketuk, mendapat sahutan, sebelum melangkah masuk. Daehyun ada di ruangan itu. Jung Daehyun, dia adalah pemimpin tertinggi organisasi Black Knight.

Kris sengaja berdehem ketika langkahnya berhenti tidak jauh dari posisi Daehyun di dekat jendela, memandang betapa mewahnya dunia di luar sana.

"Kau sudah di sini."Daehyun berbalik, mengulas senyum separuh dan duduk kembali di kursinya. "Apa yang kau punya?"

Kris maju dua langkah, meletakkan sebuah map ke atas meja di depan Daehyun. "Informasi Richard Park."ia menjawab begitu tenang. Melangkah mundur, kembali ke posisinya semula. "Dia tidak memiliki bisnis apapun, semua tampak normal. Hanya bekerja sebagai komponis di sebuah perusahaan Entertainment. 35 tahun, belum berkeluarga. Ayahnya kewarganegaraan Korea, sedang Ibunya asli Jerman. Tinggal di sebuah Apartemen sederhana."

Daehyun masih diam, namun ekspresi wajahnya berganti heran. "Hanya itu?"tanyanya memastikan.

Kris mengangguk.

" _Well_ , aku meragukannya."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu?"Kris balik bertanya.

Daehyun diam lagi. Kemudian ia membuka map yang diserahkan Kris tadi. "Kau tahu, Kris.. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

"Aku tahu."

Daehyun mengangkat wajah, bersitatap langsung dengan Kris. Tidak ada main-main di wajahnya, bahkan sorot matanya nampak sekelam malam, setajam pemburu yang siap menerjang mangsa. Begitu keruh. Dan Kris paham betul situasi seperti apa yang sedang ia hadapi. "Aku akan membereskan apapun untukmu, kau tahu pasti itu."

"Apapun?"Daehyun bertanya memastikan.

Kris mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana bila kusuruh kau menghabisi keluargamu?"

Kepalan masing-masing tangan Kris di sisi tubuh, mengerat. Berusaha keras ia tahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak. "Maka akan kutolak. Ingat perjanjian kita, Jung Daehyun. Kau sentuh mereka, maka semuanya berakhir."

Daehyun tertawa sinis, sorot matanya memicing, kemudian melepaskan dengusan sarat akan cibiran. "Well, hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Aku bukan orang yang suka melanggar janji. Kau tenang saja."

"Apalagi yang ingin kau pastikan, huh?"

Daehyun menatap Kris lagi. Lalu katanya. "Kesetianmu."ada nada keseriusan di sana. "Jangan berkhianat, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Benar aku bukan pengingkar janji, tapi aku benci pengkhianatan. Tidak perduli siapapun, aku akan menghabisinya hingga neraka adalah satu-satunya tempat yang sangat ingin orang itu kunjungi sebelum kematian menjemputnya."

"Hm."

Kris segera berbalik, lantas keluar ruangan tanpa kata apapun lagi setelahnya.

—

Perlahan, kelopak sipit itu membuka. Mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina, sebelum dunia terlihat lebih jelas. Sempat mengerang, disusul ia yang mencoba bangkit meskipun pening membuat pergerakannya terbatas.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kalimat itu membuatnya menolehkan kepala menuju sumber suara, dan menemukan Chanyeol di ambang pintu. Sepertinya lelaki itu hanya berniat mengecek keadaannya, namun syukur sekali ternyata ia sudah bangun.

"Kurang lebih tujuh jam, lumayan. Kurasa tidurmu nyenyak sekali."Chanyeol mendekat, agak lucu saat mendapati langkahnya sedikit tertatih berjalan. Baekhyun secara otomatis—masih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening, membawa pandangannya ke arah betis Chanyeol. Perban yang membalut sudah kotor terkena rembesan darah, tapi Chanyeol belum jua menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Baekhyun membuka mulut, bersiap bersuara. Hanya ada serak yang terdengar. "Kau belum menggangi perbanmu, ya?"bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah melempar tanya yang lain.

Chanyeol turut melirik betisnya, sebelum kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Aku bisa menggantinya nanti. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Entahlah. Kepalaku pusing."

Chanyeol mendekat lagi, mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang. Sesuai pesan yang Luhan kirimkan tadi, ia disuruh mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun saat bangun nanti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Baekhyun berniat menepis tangan Chanyeol di dahinya, namun urung ketika ucapan lelaki itu selanjutnya.

"Memeriksa suhu tubuhmu."

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih diam saja.

Di saat yang bersamaan, merasa kalau belum yakin dengan telapak tangannya yang mendarat di dahi Baekhyun tidak merasakan apa-apa, Chanyeol membawa tubuh mereka lebih dekat. Sebelah tangannya mendarat di belakang kepala Baekhyun, membawa dalam satu tarikan halus dan menempelkan kening mereka di sisian tanpa jarak.

Sontak saja, Baekhyun dibuat menahan nafas. Tubuhnya berubah kaku. Netranya melotot, saling beradu tatap dengan bulat kembar milik Chanyeol yang berwarna hitam kelam. "C-chanyeol.."ia tergugu, mencoba memberitahu si jangkung tentang jarak mereka yang terpaut pendek.

"Hanya biarkan begini, aku hanya ingin memeriksa suhu tubuhmu.."tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol menyesal melakukan demikian. Sungguh, ia melakukan itu hanya karena tindakan refleks. Baekhyun tanpa lensa kontak dan kacamata adalah hal yang mampu membuat Chanyeol tenggelam hingga dasar saat menatap netra cokelat terang itu. Membuatnya betah lama-lama memandanginya.

Mereka masih terus beradu tatap, masih dengan Chanyeol yang menempelkan keningnya, juga hembusan nafas yang mereka bagi sejauh ini.

"C-chanyeol, kau sudah s-selesai?"

Refleks lagi, suara lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Buru-buru untuknya bangkit, hingga sampai ceroboh lututnya terantuk tepian ranjang dan terjungkal.

Sedekat ini untuk Baekhyun berniat menertawai, namun urung dan memilih turun dari ranjang untuk membantu Chanyeol berdiri. "Di mana belanjaanku tadi?"

Meskipun memalu, juga karena denyutan sakit di sekitar lutut—kaki yang sama dengan yang terkena luka tembak, Chanyeol menjawab sedikit enggan. "Di dapur."

Dengan begitu Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol untuk ke dapur. Mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi meja makan, dan beralih berjongkok setelah mendapatkan perban dan antiseptik di atas meja. "Seharusnya kau menggantinya dengan teratur."Baekhyun berkata sambil melepas perlahan balutan perban yang sudah terkena rembesan darah.

Chanyeol hanya berdehem singkat. _Well_ , ia masih memalu, omong-omong.

Awalnya enggan memperhatikan kegiatan Baekhyun mengganti perban di kakinya, tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol tetap melirik. Berganti memberi atensi penuh saat mendapati keseriusan Baekhyun dan ketelatenannya dalam begerak membuatnya begitu tertarik. Bagaimana gerakan tangannya begitu hati-hati mengoles obat merah. Saat ia meringis karena perih, maka Baekhyun akan melakukan hal serupa sebelum bergerak kembali dengan lebih hati-hati. Meniup lukanya sejenak, sebelum membalutnya kembali dengan perban. "Sudah selesai."

Baekhyun mendongkak, dan netra mereka kembali bertemu. Kali ini hanya berselang dua detik karena Chanyeol masih memalu dan memilih membuang tatapannya ke samping.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"Baekhyun bertanya sambil berlalu menuju kulkas. Mengeluarkan bahan-bahan tambahan untuk memasak ramyun. Ia lapar, ngomong-ngomong. Itu lebih penting untuk saat ini dibandingkan mengetahui alasan ia bisa tertidur di kamar Chanyeol. "Kau mau ramyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku mau."katanya. "Dan aku baik. Besok sudah bisa bekerja lagi."

"Itu bagus."Baekhyun menjawab langsung. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa tertidur di tempatmu?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Jongdae tentang Baekhyun yang jarang bisa tertidur. "Kapan kau terakhir tidur, memangnya?"

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya memotong daun bawang sejenak. "Kurasa tiga hari yang lalu,"ia berkata tidak yakin. "Tapi entahlah, apa memejamkan mata sejenak dan terbangun lima menit setelahnya adalah hal yang disebut tidur? Jika ia, maka jawabannya tiga hari yang lalu."

"Wow.."Chanyeol bergumam tanpa sadar, mengundang Baekhyun untuk menoleh sekilas dan tertawa geli.

"Kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Bisa katakan padaku bagaimana aku berakhir tertidur lebih dari satu jam lamanya?"

"Tujuh jam,"Chanyeol mengoreksi. "Kau tertidur selama itu, Baekhyun."tambahnya kemudian.

"Wow, luar biasa sekali. Itu adalah yang pertama sejak dua tahun terakhir. Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Aku sangat jarang bisa tertidur."Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada takjub. Sepertinya ia sendiri juga cukup tidak menduga akan tidur selama itu. "Bersyukur sekali dengan sistem tubuhku yang mampu diajak bekerja sama, jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah tumbang sejak lama."

Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Memperhatikan Baekhyun dalam diam. Memperhatikan ketika Baekhyun membuka tutup panci, memasukkan mie, mencampurkan daun bawang, mengaduk bersama bumbu kemasan, serta mematikan kompor.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatku bisa tertidur?"

Cukup lama Chanyeol membiarkan tanya itu mengambang di udara. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menjawab. "Kau terbius. Entah bagaimana caranya, ketika sampai di depan pintu rumahku, aku menemukanmu pingsan."

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun menyumpit mie terhenti sejenak. Ia mendongkak, kemudian menatap dengan dahi menyerengit. "Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya."

"Bukan masalah, lagipula itu tidak berbahaya."Chanyeol menjawab, melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan lebih memilih meneruskan makannya.

Baekhyun mengedik bahunya sekilas, acuh. Kembali menyumpit mie dalam panci dan menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Tadi, temanmu yang bernama Jongdae ke sini."

Kernyitan di wajah Baekhyun kembali. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan itu, mengingat betapa posesifnya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sekarang. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Seperti?"

Baekhyun butuh meminum air lebih dulu, sebelum menjawab. "Seperti tentang Black Knight atau semacamnya."

"Berarti iya. Kami bertukar informasi,"Chanyeol memberikan jeda sejenak. "Tapi kalau dipikir setelahnya, yang memberikan informasi hanya aku seorang. Jongdae hanya mengatakan kalau dia akan mencari tahu lebih lanjut semua informasi yang kuberi. Juga memberitahuku tentang betapa ia membenci aparat pemerintahan."Chanyeol mengedik bahunya lagi, kali ini tidak dapat menyembunyikan dengusan kesalnya.

Sedekat ini bisa Baekhyun tarik kesimpulan bahwa Jongdae bersikap aneh. Sebagai ahlinya dalam mencari informasi, tidak biasanya Jongdae mau bertukar informasi dan meminta timbal balik atas itu. Lebih lagi, terkesan terang-terangan memberitahu kalau ia benci aparat pemerintahan. Baekhyun kenal betul siapa Jongdae, terlepas dari semua kekonyolan tingkah lakunya, pasti ada alasan untuknya bertaruh akan sesuatu. Mungkin saja saat berbincang dengan Chanyeol tadi, Jongdae menemukan hal yang membuatnya tertarik untuk bertaruh.

"Abaikan saja. Dia memang membenci aparat pemerintahan, tapi pemikirannya tidak sedangkal itu untuk urusan yang serius."pada akhirnya—setelah menimbang hendak mengucapkan apa, Baekhyun berkata demikian.

 **TBC**

long time no see~


	8. Chapter 7

**SIRIUS**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SLIGHT:**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO (OT12)

\- Choi Siwon

\- Jung Daehyun

\- Dan akan bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

 _Hanya menceritakan kisah cinta antara pesuruh bayaran dengan polisi yang memburunya, tapi di satu sisi membantu untuk membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan pembunuhan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, tidak perduli sekeras apapun kita berusaha."- / "Ya. Jika saja aku gagal melepas benda sialan ini pun, aku akan tetap di sampingmu." -_

—

Karena suatu tekanan berlebih di bawah alam sadarnya, Kyungsoo berakhir terbangun dengan nafas berantakan dan juga berkeringat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, sedang bayangan masa lalu yang amat mengerikan kembali menghantuinya. Tanpa sadar pikirannya kembali melayang ke masa-masa kelam itu, memikirkan bagaimana ia begitu tersiksa tanpa daya. Ia terisak hebat setelahnya, dan itu berhasil membangunkan Jongin yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Babysoo, ada apa denganmu? Apa itu sebuah mimpi buruk, hm?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri tenang. Menetralkan pernafasannya, juga mensugesti pikirannya agar mampu mengusir bayang-bayang mengerikan tentang masa lalu.

Sentuhan pada bahu membuat Kyungsoo tersadar akan keberadaan Jongin. Memutuskan menoleh untuk memberikan senyum tipis, pertanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Ingin bercerita?"

Entah mengapa, lembut suara Jongin sedikit banyak mampu membuat Kyungsoo merasa rileks. "Tentang?"ia bertanya nyaris berbisik.

Kilatan kesungguhan di sepasang hitam kelam itu membawa Kyungsoo pada kenyamanan. Begitu teduh rasanya ditatap demikian.

"Apapun itu yang mengganggumu. Semua ketakutanmu, juga masa lalu yang mungkin sampai sekarang membanyangimu. Apapun.. Bagi semua itu padaku, Kyung."

Lama Kyungsoo diam. Ini bukan seperti ia tidak menaruh kepercayaan pada kekasihnya, tidak seperti itu, sungguh. Hanya saja, hubungan mereka baru menginjak lama bulan, ia hanya takut memberitahu Jongin tentang bagaimana ia hidup di masa lalu.

Kyungsoo tidak mau pandangan Jongin berubah tentangnya. Membayangkan cara lelaki itu menatapnya dengan berbeda saja, Kyungsoo sungguhan merasa takut.

Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Jongin berujar. "Kalau yang kau takutkan aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah mendengar tentang masa lalumu, maka singkirkan semua itu, Kyungie. Aku tidak akan melakukannya, pegang kata-kataku."

Kyungsoo masih belum menjawab apapun. Tapi tatapan meyakinkan Jongin berhasil membuatnya tergugu hingga ke tulang.

"Cokelat panas."

Kening Jongin menyerengit langsung mendengarnya. "Huh?"

"Aku ingin cokelat panas."Kyungsoo mengulangi. Ia membalas serupa tatapan Jongin padanya.

Senyum Jongin sontak terkembang. Lalu katanya, "Tentu. Bagaimana dengan balkon?"usulnya, sambil beranjak ke dapur guna membuat dua cangkir cokelat panas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk saja setelahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jongin kembali dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas yang masih mengepulkan asap. Kyungsoo sudah beranjak menuju balkon lebih dulu. Setelah menyerahkan salah satu cangkir, Jongin masuk ke dalam. Mengambil selimut untuk kemudian ia selampirkan di bahu si mungil.

"Terima kasih, Jongin-ah."Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, sebelum menyempatkan meniup sebentar asap yang mengepul, lantas menyesapnya perlahan.

" _Anything_. Jadi, bisa kita mulai ceritanya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Jongin sejenak. Kembali melempar pandangannya ke depan. "Kau tahu alasan mengapa Baekhyun sangat berarti untukku?"

Menyesap sebentar cokelat panasnya, Jongin sempatkan untuk menoleh pada kekasihnya. "Tidak. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Kyungsoo tertawa halus, Jongin terkesan tidak sabaran sekali. Ia mendesah panjang lebih dulu, sebelum berujar. "Mungkin itu adalah awal musim gugur pada tahun 1995. Kurasa segalanya dimulai dari sana.."pikiran Kyungsoo menerawang jauh, kembali ke masa-masa awal kesakitannya di mulai.

—

 **Busan, Korea Selatan, Awal musim gugur tahun 1995.**

 _Dunia kadang terlalu kejam untuk seukuran anak kecil tanpa daya, sepertinya. Terlahir tanpa dikehendaki, juga dalam keluarga yang memiliki moral jauh dibawah nurani, hingga mempunyai Ayah yang terlampau kejam sampai-sampai berkeinginan menjual organ tubuhnya secara ilegal. Saat itu terjadi, mungkin umur Kyungsoo baru menginjak angka lima. Ia dijual pada broker pasar gelap yang memperdagangkan organ tubuh manusia. Namun, bersyukur sekali waktu itu ia berhasil kabur sebelum tubuhnya dibedah._

 _Penderitaannya tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Setelah semua kekejaman itu terjadi, ia luntang-lantung di jalan tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kebingungan. Kehilangan arah. Bahkan nyaris putus asa untuk menabrakkan dirinya pada mobil yang melaju kencang, namun semua itu gagal kembali. Tuhan masih menginginkannya untuk hidup. Umurnya tidak berhenti di sana. Seorang wanita cantik nan rupawan— bagi Kyungsoo wanita itu tak ubahnya seorang malaikat, menariknya dan mendekapnya guna menjauhi jalanan seperkian detik sebelum tubuhnya terhempas hancur akibat hantaman mobil._

 _Ia ingat kala itu, ia menangis begitu keras ketika wanita itu memarahinya. Tidak seperti Ayahnya yang selalu memarahinya setiap saat meski ia tidak melakukan kesalahan sekalipun. Wanita itu memarahinya karena kesalahannya berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup. Bukan seperti Ayah. Cara wanita itu memarahinya membuat ia sadar akan kesalahannya. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya sangat tersentuh. Apalagi ketika selesai memarahi dirinya, wanita itu memeluknya dan berbicara padanya tentang betapa indahnya dunia._

 _Di umur yang kelima, untuk yang pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengerti bagaimana rasanya diinginkan. Wanita itu membawanya ke sebuah tempat bernama rumah. Meskipun sederhana dan sempit, Kyungsoo merasa nyaman tinggal di sana. Ia dilimpahi kasih sayang. Begitu diperhatikan selayaknya orangtua menyayangi anaknya. Dari sanalah akhirnya Kyungsoo percaya dengan apa itu kasih sayang sesungguhnya._

 _"Kyungsoo-ya, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Ahjumma. Mulai sekarang, terbiasalah memanggilku Ibu."wanita itu—Jung Sooyeon, tersenyum begitu teduh saat mengatakannya._

 _Kyungsoo tercekat, tanpa tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Yang ia tahu, hatinya terasa sungguhan hangat. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, bukan karena sedih, melainkan karena ia merasa begitu senang._

 _"I-ibu.."ia tergagap berucap, membuat wanita yang sekarang menjadi Ibunya itu tersenyum geli._

 _Ibu menariknya ke dalam dekapan, menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya penuh dengan kelembutan. Bergumam tentang seberapa menggemaskannya dirinya saat menangis._

 _Anak kecil berumur lima mana yang tidak tersentuh mendapat perlakuan demikian?_

 _Satu minggu berlalu Kyungsoo tinggal di sana. Ibu bekerja serabutan untuk menghidupi mereka berdua. Kadang bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kedai, kadang bekerja sebagai pencuci piring, kadang pula menawarkan jasanya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang bisa menghasilkan uang. Yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah berdiam di rumah, belajar tentang banyak hal sebelum ia bersekolah tahun depan, Ibu menjanjikan itu untuknya. Saat Ibu tidak ada, Kyungsoo akan membereskan rumah dan memasak nasi._

 _Pagi itu, selepas Ibu pamit untuk berkerja, Kyungsoo seperti biasanya akan membereskan rumah. Tidak banyak barang yang ada, Kyungsoo hanya perlu memastikannya bersih dan menata segala hal yang nampak berantakan. Saat membersihkan kamar Ibu, Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah figura. Di sana ada potret wajah Ibu dan juga seorang lelaki yang tidak Kyungsoo kenali. Ibu nampak bahagia, tersenyum begitu manis dirangkulan lelaki itu. Melihatnya, Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Ikut berbahagia saat Ibunya demikian._

 _Malam harinya, Ibu pulang dengan wajah lelah, namun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya, Ibu jadi tersenyum dan menyerahkan sekantung sundae kesukaannya._

 _"Ibu, apa selama ini Ibu tinggal sendirian?"_

 _"Ya, sayang."Ibu menjawab setelah meminum air putih yang ia bawakan._

 _Jawaban Ibu membuat Kyungsoo kembali teringat tentang figura yang ia lihat di kamar Ibu. "Apa Ibu sudah pernah menikah?"ia bertanya lagi sambil mengambil satu tusuk sundae dan memakannya._

 _"Iya, tapi suami Ibu sungguh sangat jahat. Ibu tidak menyukainya lagi."wajah Ibu berkerut main-main, tapi Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Ibu berujar serius tentang itu._

 _"Mengapa? Apa suami Ibu menyakiti Ibu?"_

 _"Hmm, dia menyakiti Ibu."wajah Ibu mendekat, tertawa geli, dan mengelap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan. "Bila Kyungsoo sudah besar nanti, Kyungsoo tidak boleh menyakiti siapapun, mengerti?"_

 _Kyungsoo kecil mengangguk berulang kali, penuh semangat. "Kyungsoo berjanji."ikrarnya kemudian._

 _Lantas, janji itu terbawa hingga ia dewasa nanti._

 _Berganti tahun, pada suatu malam, rumah mereka kedatangan seorang tamu yang mampu membuat Ibu gemetar ketakutan. Tamu itu adalah orang yang sama dengan lelaki yang Kyungsoo lihat bersama Ibu di figura._

 _Semakin lelaki itu melangkah memangkas jarak, maka Ibu akan ikut pula tertatih mundur menjauh._ _Kyungsoo kecil hanya mampu bersembunyi di bawah ranjang saat semua itu terjadi. Rambut panjang Ibu yang indah direnggut dengan kasar, membuat Ibu memekik kesakitan. Sedang Ibu sesekali mencoba melawan, lelaki jahat itu malah menampar Ibu hingga terjerembab jatuh menghantam tembok. Ringisan penuh pilu Ibu membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi, mengabaikan larangan Ibu saat di awal tadi, Kyungsoo keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menatap nyalang lelaki jahat tersebut, yang langsung menyeringai buas saat melihatnya._

 _Lalu semua itu terjadi lagi, semua penderitaan Kyungsoo terulang kembali. Kali ini bukan organ dalamnya yang hendak diperdagangkan, melainkan ia dimanfaatkan untuk meminta-minta. Bermodalkan pakaian lusuh, wajah memelas dan juga perkataan yang mnyedihkan tentang keadaannya, Kyungsoo dipaksa untuk menghasilkan uang dari itu semua._

 _Keadaan tersebut terus berlanjut hingga umurnya yang ke lima belas. Ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Ibu Sooyeon, tidak, karena memang ia tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk bertemu bahkan sekedar melihat dari kejauhan. Lelaki yang membawanya itu adalah mantan suami Ibu. Entah bagaimana Ibu bertahan dengan mencintai lelaki itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa mengerti tentang itu semua._

 _Suatu hari, terpikirkan untuknya melepaskan diri dari jeratan mantan suami Ibu—Choi Kangin, namun naas. Lagi-lagi keberuntungan tidak memihaknya. Rencananya untuk kabur diketahui oleh Paman Kangin tepat sehari sebelumnya. Menjadikan Paman Kangin murka, alih-alih tidak tanggung berniat menjualnya kepada pria hidung belang._

 _Kyungsoo remaja dibawa ke sebuah kapal minyak yang berlabuh, menyaksikan sendiri saat Paman Kangin menerima sejumlah uang dan menyerahkannya kepada pria tambun penuh tato. Saat itu, Kyungsoo sudah pasrah tentang hidupnya. Berpikir bahwa Itulah akhir yang didapatnya, tanpa mau berharap lagi tentang frasa bahwa hidup akan indah pada waktunya, adalah kebenaran._

 _Bukankah ia tidak pantas berbahagia_?

 _Kyungsoo menangis, keadaannya sungguh menyedihkan. Tidak lagi mempunyai daya untuk berontak saat pakaian lusuhnya dipaksa lepas dari tubuhnya._

 _Mungkin seperti itulah akhir dari hidupnya._

 _Tapi, ternyata Tuhan masih menyayanginya. Mendengar doa yang ia panjatkan di detik-detik terakhir asa menjauhi raganya._ _Tuhan berbaik hati mengirimkan sosok malaikat untuknya._ _Menghajar tangan-tangan berdosa yang ingin menjamah tubuhnya. Sementara ia hanya bisa meringkuk di sudut kabin kapal dengan tangis yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Ketika mereka semua terkapar babak belur, sosok Malaikat itu mendekat. Kyungsoo amat ketakutan, berpikir bahwa ia akan bernasib sama, namun pemikiran itu langsung sirna saat sosok Malaikatnya malah menyodorkan tangan untuk membantunya bangkit._

 _Itu kali kedua Kyungsoo bersyukur bahwa ia masih diberikan hidup._

—

"Itulah mengapa Baekhyun sungguh berarti untukmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, membiarkan saja Jongin beralih memeluknya dari belakang. Bahu mungil itu terasa berat, Jongin menumpukan dagunya di sana. Sesekali mengecupi leher, atau bahkan puncak kepalanya.

"Hm. Selain Ibu Sooyeon, Baekhyun sama berartinya untukku."Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lirih, perlahan hatinya mulai terasa ringan. Kisah hidupnya yang selama ini ia pendam, baru saja ia ceritakan pada Jongin, kekasih hatinya.

"Ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang kuduga."Jongin bergumam demikian, membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendenguskan tawa halus.

"Kau hanya tidak begitu mengenalnya, Jongin."Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Baekhyun adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi suatu tujuan untuk orang terdekatnya. Pernah satu kali, demi melindungiku yang nyaris tertembak, Baekhyun rela memasang badan dan berakhir koma selama satu minggu. Kau tahu apa yang pertama kali ia ucapkan saat terbangun?"

Jongin masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Tapi tetap merespon. "Hm, apa?"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyung? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Kyungsoo mendesah pendek. "Itu yang ia tanyakan padaku, alih-alih mengkhawatirkan kondisinya sendiri."

"Aku akan berterima kasih padanya saat kita pulang nanti."

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah berada di sisi kekasihku selama ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Itu manis, kau tahu?"sambil melirik Jongin yang juga meliriknya dari celah ceruk lehernya.

"Aku memang semanis itu, sayang.."

Berdecih ketus, Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan atensi ke depan.

Tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapan, Jongin bawa dalam ayunan secara horizontal. Mendekapnya penuh kasih, juga sesekali berbisik betapa ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai dirinya. Semua itu tentu saja mampu membuat Kyungsoo merasa di awang-awang. Pelukan Jongin dan kata cintanya adalah perpaduan sempurna.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Ceritakan padaku tentang bagaimana kalian bisa berakhir menjadi seperti sekarang."

Kyungsoo melempar tatapannya ke langit, melihat bagaimana malam terlihat lumayan cerah di atas sana. "Ada alasan tentang apa yang kami pilih, Jongin-ah. Kami tinggal di panti asuhan, dan tempat kami bernaung itu terancam dirubuhkan andai saja kami tidak bisa melunasi tunggakan sewa yang mencapai tahunan. Semua itu tidak sedikit, dan Ibu panti sungguhan kerepotan melunasinya sendirian. Diantara anak panti yang lain, setidaknya kami berempatlah yang cukup umur untuk mengerti tentang bekerja. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja setelahnya. Ada seorang lelaki yang mengenalkan bisnis pengantaran pada kami, dan selanjutnya seperti inilah sekarang kami semua berakhir."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib panti?"

"Kami mampu membayarkan hutang-hutang itu beserta bunganya. Paman Kang—lelaki itu menjanjikan bayaran sebanyak itu pada kami, dengan syarat kami menjadi anak buahnya. Karena merasa buruk telah menjalani pekerjaan yang salah, kami berempat memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti itu."

Jongin melonggarkan pelukan guna melihat seperti apa ekspresi yang tergurat di wajah kekasihnya. "Pernah terpikirkan untukmu berhenti dari semua itu?"

Kyungsoo tahunya menggeleng. "Tidak, terkecuali Baekhyun dan Jongdae memutuskan untuk berhenti, maka aku akan berhenti pula."

"Tapi ini hidupmu, Kyungsoo. Kau berhak memutuskan kapan kau akan berhenti."

"Benar ini hidupku, tapi Jongin.. Sejak awal bukannya sudah kubilang padamu, bahwa hidupku adalah tentang bagaimana kami berempat bersama."

Jongin hanya mampu bergumam sebagai respon. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia merasa kecewa dengan jawaban itu.

—

"Baiklah, kesampingkan dulu masalah kasus Shim Youngjae. Kita tetap harus menyelesaikan kasus lain."

Semua orang di sana mendesah pendek, menyayangkan keputusan ketua Tim Siwon. Inilah yang akan terjadi bila kasus yang mereka kerjakan mengalami kebuntuan. Mereka akan diberi kasus lain, sementara kasus sebelumnya akan berakhir ditutup dengan status kebuntuan penyelidikan. Pola itu seringkali terjadi. Bukan karena mereka tidak becus dalam bekerja, namun ada kalanya dalam mengerjakan sebuh kasus tidak selalu mudah seperti yang terlihat. Kurangnya bukti, saksi yang enggan terlibat, penghapusan jejak, atau bahkan sekelumit hal lainnya yang membuat penyelidikan terhambat. Menjadi detektif tidaklah mudah, dan membuktikan kebenaran adalah hal yang lebih sulit.

"Kami akan tetap menyelidiki ini, Ketua Tim."di tempatnya, Chanyeol berujar penuh keseriusan. Ia mulai kembali bekerja hari ini.

Siwon hanya mengangguk saja, mengiyakan ujaran Chanyeol tadi. Biar bagaimanapun, mereka adalah lembaga pemerintahaan yang melayani masyarakat luas. Stag di satu kasus akan berdampak banyak akan pekerjaan mereka nantinya, maka dari itu, mereka akan terus bergerak disamping tetap menelusuri hingga tuntas kasus rumit pembunuhan Shim Youngjae.

"Kali ini aku akan membebaskan kalian menyelidikinya, namun tetaplah berpegang pada prosedur, oke."

Semua mengangguk, setelah itu mereka menutup _briefing_ di pagi hari. Rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan sebelum mulai bekerja. Tepat setelah mereka selesai, pintu ruangan dibuka. Baekhyun ada di sana, berwajah kebingungan sesaat tim 9 bersiap bubar.

"Kau terlambat, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun meringis, Siwon hanya menatapnya sekilas sambil merapikan kertas-kertas di atas meja.

"Maafkan aku, ada sedikit kendala saat menuju ke mari tadi."

Siwon mengangguk, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Bersiap pergi, namun lebih dulu berujar sebelum melewati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Lain kali tepat waktulah, oke. Kau melewati _briefing_ pagi, bertanyalah pada Suho tentang kasus baru yang akan kalian kerjakan."

Baekhyun sontak menyerengit. "Kasus baru? Bukannya kita sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan Shim Youngjae, ya?"

"Bicarakan itu dengan mereka, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku ada urusan lain."dengan begitu saja Siwon berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan mendatangi rekan setimnya, mengambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kasus baru apa yang ketua Tim maksud?"

Chanyeol memilih menggeser berkas kasus baru yang dlimpahkan ke tim 9, ke depan Baekhyun.

"Kita masih tetap menyelidikinya, tapi kasus baru terus berdatangan, Baekhyun-ssi."Suho berucap demikian, membuat Baekhyun langsung membuka berkas kasus.

"Berapa lama biasanya kasus seperti ini selesai?"

Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit, membawa serta dokumen kasus yang tadi dibagikan Suho. Sebelum beranjak pergi, ia sempat melempar dengusan skepstis, lantas menjawab Baekhyun. "Kau berbicara seperti tidak pernah berkecimpung dipekerjaan ini saja, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun memicing, diam-diam mengeluarkan dengusan jengkel pada sosok Sehun yang sudah berlalu pergi. Anggota tim 9 yang lain menyusul Sehun setelahnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih bertahan di sana.

"Ayo bahas kasus ini lebih lanjut, Baek. Siwon hyung menyuruh kita berdua untuk pergi ke TKP setelah ini."

Baekhyun mendesah panjang, tidak menduga bahwa ia akan terjebak cukup lama menjadi seorang detektif. Berkas kasus ia raih, membaca garis besar kasus penipuan melalui telepon. Kasus dimulai oleh laporan penipuan biasa, korban—Lee Naeun, 27 tahun, dua hari setelahnya ditemukan tewas di flat sewaannya, korban sempat membuat laporan bahwa ia telah ditipu oleh mantan pacarnya— Song Donggu, 28 tahun. Mereka memproses laporan itu dan memanggil Donggu ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan pernyataan. Karena tidak terima telah dilaporkan oleh Nauen, Donggu membunuh mantan pacarnya itu saat akhirnya dibebaskan dua hari kemudian dengan alasan kekurangan bukti.

Baekhyun mendengus, menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyiaratkan rasa sebal. "Klasik sekali, seperti kebanyakan drama di TV. Siapa yang menulis ini?"

Chanyeol bersedekap, masih dengan wajah kalem ia menjawab. "Kasus ini dilimpahkan dari tim 3."

"Kenapa kita yang harus menyelesaikan ini?"ketusnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat kesal sekali? _Calm down,_ oke."

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Chanyeol, laporan ini tidak masuk akal. Sama sekali. Pernyataan Donggu tentang ia yang tidak menipu Naeun dapat dibenarkan, Nauen hanya salah paham. Karena itulah ia dibebaskan dua hari kemudian, waktu ketika ia dibebaskan dengan perkiraan waktu kematian Nauen tidaklah sesuai, lalu atas dasar apa ia dilabeli tersangka pembunuhan?"

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya, sementara sorot matanya menyorot Baekhyun serius. "Dengar, alasan mengapa laporan itu dibuat, juga mengapa Donggu berakhir status menjadi tersangka pembunuhan, semua itu tidak sesimpul pemikiranmu-"

"Kau mengatakan pikiranku dangkal, begitu?"Baekhyun menyela tidak terima.

Chanyeol mendengus, ia bahkan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kubilang dengarkan aku, hanya diam dan cerna penjelasku dengan baik. Pertama, Donggu benar melakukan penipuan-"

"Tapi ia berakhir dibebaskan dua hari kemudian dengan alasan kurangnya bukti."Baekhyun menyela lagi, tentu saja membuat Chanyeol mengerang jengkel.

"Hanya diam, Baekhyun. Dengarkan penjelasanku."Chanyeol mendelik tajam ketika ia lihat Baekhyun akan protes. Saat akhirnya Baekhyun menurut untuk diam, barulah ia melanjutkan. "Buka halaman tujuh belas, lihat paragraf ke dua. Di sana ada keterangan terkait bukti informasi penarikan sejumlah uang di akun milik Nauen."

Baekhyun membalik halaman berkas kasus, membaca keterangan yang tertera di sana sebelum menoleh kembali seolah meminta penjelasan. "Benar ketika ia dilepaskan, alasan yang kami berikan adalah kurangnya bukti. Tapi bisa kau lihat di sana, itu adalah bukti yang baru saja ditemukan setelah Donggu dilepaskan. Penarikan seluruh saldo milik Nauen terjadi di tempat dan jam yang sama ketika Donggu dan Naeun bertemu. Mekanismenya begini; malam ketika keduanya berakhir, Naeun setuju bertemu di sebuah kelab malam. Saat Donggu yang bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan kemasan makanan datang, Naeun sudah dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Mereka berbicara serius tentang hubungan mereka, dan berakhir Naeun yang memutuskan bahwa mereka telah berakhir malam itu. Donggu yang marah memanfaatkan keadaan Naeun yang sudah mabuk berat, mengambil dompet gadis itu untuk membayarkan minuman yang mereka pesan."Chanyeol sedikit memajukan tubuh, menarik laporan kasus di tangan Baekhyun dan membalik halamannya hingga menampilkan profil seorang bartender di kelab malam Highlight.

"Lihat, dia adalah Jonghun, 27 tahun, seorang bartender yang ternyata adalah teman Donggu saat Menengah Atas, dia membantu menarik seluruh uang yang ada di rekening milik Nauen, dan mencucinya sebelum membagi dua sejumlah uang itu. Keesokan harinya, Nauen mendapatkan telepon dari pihak Bank—yang ternyata adalah Jonghun yang menyamar. Mereka menyusun taktik untuk membuat kasus ini akan berakhir sebagai modus penipuan biasa. Jonghun yang menyamar sebagai petugas Bank menelepon Nauen dan mengatakan bahwa seluruh uangnya telah ditarik oleh seseorang yang mengatasnamakan Lee Nauen. Nauen yang saat itu panik sontak memberitahukan informasi rekeningnya saat Jonghun memintanya dengan alasan konfirmasi akun yang menarik uang itu. Siangnya, Nauen pergi ke Bank dan barulah ia tahu kalau sebenarnya ia sudah ditipu lewat telepon. Setelah dari Bank, Naeun langsung pergi ke kantor polisi untuk membuat laporan. Lalu tim 3 memproses laporan itu dan memanggil Donggu sebagai saksi pada awalnya, namun ketika Donggu memberikan pernyataan, polisi berakhir membebaskan Donggu. Dua hari kemudian Donggu ditangkap kembali dengan dugaan pembunuhan atas Lee Nauen. Tapi kemudian dibebaskan kembali dengan alasan kekurangan bukti."

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya di saku jaket, mengirimi Jongdae pesan untuk masuk ke sistem data kepolisian dan membaca kasus penipuan yang berakhir menjadi pembunuhan. Sesudah itu, ia kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Lalu apa bukti yang baru ditemukan itu?"

"Saat malam di mana Naeun dibunuh, benar alibi keberadaan Donggu di rumah keluarganya dapat dibenarkan oleh pernyataan Bibi dan Ibunya Donggu, juga CCTV di lingkungan rumah."Chanyeol membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Tapi lihat, dia terlihat seperti Donggu yang sama di jam yang sama pula dengan Donggu yang berada di rumah keluarganya."

Baekhyun memicing, memperhatikan sejelas mungkin lampiran CCTV di berkas kasus. "Kau benar, dia terlihat seperti Donggu!"serunya terlewat antusias, hingga membuat Chanyeol menyerengit heran dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak menjadi setertarik itu dengan kasus ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan alibi keberadaan Jonghun?"

"Dia berada di kelab Highlight, tapi alibinya belum diperiksa kebenarannya."

 _Sudah kuduga,_ Baekhyun tersenyum atas pikiran. "Lalu, yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini adalah mendapatkan rekaman CCTV kelab Highlight pada malam itu, bukan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. " _Bingo_ ,"

—

"Apa kau sudah membaca garis besar kasusnya?"Baekhyun langsung berbicara demikian sesaat sambungan telepon dengan Jongdae terhubung. Sekarang jam istirahat, Baekhyun sedang menikmati makan siangnya di cafetaria kantor polisi dan mengambil duduk di meja paling ujung.

Jongdae terdengar mendesah malas, sebelum menjawab, " _Kau yakin dengan gagasan terjebak lebih lama di sana, Baeku-nim?_ "

Baekhyun menyeruput sup jamur lebih dulu, kemudian menjawab. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka menunda mengerjakan kasusnya."

" _Itulah alasan aku membenci kepolisian, mereka menyebalkan_ ,"Jongdae menggerutu sebal, namun setelahnya ia berkomentar tentang kasus tersebut. " _Jadi, jika kita bisa mencari bukti kuat mengenai di mana keberadaan Donggu dan Jonghun sebenarnya saat malam pembunuhan terjadi, maka kasus ini akan selesai, bukan_?"

"Kurasa begitu, kasus ini akan selesai jika kau berhasil membobol sistem keamanan milik kelab Highlight dan mendapatkan klip rekaman CCTV untuk mencari kebenaran alibi Jonghun. Sisanya aku yang akan mengurusnya bersama Chanyeol."

" _Kau bekerja dengannya lagi, eh?"_ Jongdae terdengar begitu keberatan mengenai gagasan ia yang kembali bekerja dengan Chanyeol. " _Dia hanya akan menghambat langkahmu, Baeku-nim!_ "

Alih-alih langsung menjawab, Baekhyun malah sibuk menandaskan isi sup jamur di mangkuknya. "Wah, Dae, sup jamur di sini sangat menakjubkan. Kau mau kubungkuskan, tidak?"

Jongdae mengerang jengkel. " _Baeku-nim, aku sedang serius sekarang_!"

"Aku juga serius sedang menawarimu sup jamur, Jongdae.."Baekhyun menukas kalem. Soal makanan Jongdae selalu tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Pria berwajah kotak itu sangat menyukai kuliner, bahkan waktu luangnya saat di Jepang, ia habiskan untuk berwisata kuliner di seluruh Negri Sakura itu.

" _Tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, Baeku-nim_.."Jongdae merengek gemas, sungguh Baekhyun kadang semenyebalkan itu saat diajak berbincang serius.

"Kau mau tidak? Putuskan saat ini juga. Kuhitung satu sampai tiga-"

" _Ayolah, Baek_ —"

"Satu—"

" _Baekhyun, dengarkan aku, pekerjaanmu akan terhambat karena kau bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol_ —"

Baekhyun masih mengabaikannya, menggoda Jongdae selalu menyenangkan, reaksi berlebihan pria itu selalu bisa menghidupkan suasana kaku. Bahkan dulu tidak jarang, ia bersama Kyungsoo dan Kris menggoda pria itu habis-habisan, berakhir Jongdae merajuk seharian penuh dan mereka bertiga patungan untuk membelikan sepaket lengkap Sushi, juga Pizza keju berukuran besar. Kenangan lama.

"Dua—"

Jongdae mengerang jengkel, buru-buru berteriak menahan saat Baekhyun bersiap mengucapkan hitungan selanjutnya. " _BAIKLAH, KAU MENANG SIALAN! BUNGKUSKAN AKU SUP JAMURNYA,_ OKAY."

"Oke, baiklah, Dae, aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu berteriak."Baekhyun menanggapi geli. "Dengan banyak jamur dan bakso, kan?"

"Bingo, _sekarang ayo selesaikan obrolan kita tentang Chanyeol yang hanya menghambat pekerjaanmu saja_ —"

"Aku penasaran dengannya, apa itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu?"jawaban Baekhyun sontak membuat Jongdae terdiam. Sesederhana itu jawaban yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun untuk membuat Jongdae mengerti tentang alasan sebenarnya ia memilih masih bertahan bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol, bahkan setelah kejadian penembakan oleh anak buah Kris. Jongdae pikir, Baekhyun akan langsung memilih berhenti bekerja sama, mengingat Chanyeol berakhir terluka saat bekerja sama pertama kali dengannya.

"Aku tahu kau juga penasaran dengannya, Jongdae.."Baekhyun berbicara lagi, sontak menuai dengusan sebal dari Jongdae.

" _Aku tidak, Baeku-nim. Tidak ada alasan untukku penasaran dengan si bodoh itu_."

Baekhyun berdecih geli. "Si bodoh yang kau maksud adalah orang yang sama dengan yang kau ajak bertukar informasi, dasar bodoh."

" _Aku tidak_ —"Jongdae berusaha menyangkal, namun Baekhyun langsung memotongnya.

"Aku tahu kau dengan benar, Jongdae. Kau tidak mungkin meminta informasi dari aparat pemerintahan yang kau benci setengah mati. Jadi kesimpulannya, ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang membuat kau penasaran, apa aku benar?"

Jongdae terdiam lagi, kali ini tidak berusaha menyangkal karena memang apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun merupakan kebenaran. Ada ketidakmengertian di benak Jongdae saat mendapati Chanyeol sukarela memasang badan untuk melindungi Baekhyun—faktanya orang yang baru satu hari ia temui ketika insiden penembakan oleh anak buah Kris terjadi. Kemudian pembawan Chanyeol yang menjadi marah saat ia menyinggung aparat pemerintahan tak ubahnya budak. Juga saat lelaki itu merawat Baekyun ketika terbius. Terakhir, kemampuan Chanyeol dalam menganalis informasi dari pengamatan sesaat. Entah mengapa semua itu mampu membuahkan ketertarikan Jongdae mengenai sosok Chanyeol.

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin kau telalu jauh terjebak dengannya, Baek. Ingat, dia juga orang yang sama dengan Chanyeol yang memburu Sirius. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Tidak sekarang, bahkan di kemudian hari. Aku hanya terlalu menyayangimu, kau tahu itukan?_ "

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum atas sebentuk kalimat yang mampu membuatnya terenyuh. "Baiklah, kau terdengar seperti Ayah yang mengkhawatirkan putrinya sekarang. Jongdae _Appa_ dan Kyungsoo _Eomma_ , bukankah terdengar sempurna, eh?"

" _Baekhyun-ah, aku serius_.."

"Hm, aku tahu pasti akan semua itu, Jongdae. Aku bisa mengatasi semua ini, kau percaya itukan?"

Belum sempat di seberang sana Jongdae menjawab, tahunya Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Luhan dan Minseok secara tiba-tiba dengan nampan makanan yang sudah habis isinya. Ia bahkan mengumpat hingga mendelik sinis pada kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Kalian mengagatkanku, kalian tahu itu?"

"Apa kau sedang berbincang dengan kekasihmu, Baekhyun-ssi?"Luhan malah menggodanya dengan suara yang mendayu konyol dan wajah yang menyebalkan. Baekhyun dibuat jengkel, lantas kembali memberikan atensinya pada Jongdae.

"Jongdae, kututup dulu, oke. Aku akan mampir ke rumahmu nanti."

Jongdae mengiyakan, lantas sambungan telepon mereka terputus begitu saja.

Baekhyun beralih pada keduanya. "Kalian sudah selesai makan siang?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kau berbicara dengan pria bernama Jongdae, apa dia kekasihmu?"Minseok melontarkan tanya tanpa diduga, membuat Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya menyikut pelan perutnya, protes.

"YA! kau mengambil bagianku, _Hyung_.."

Minseok mendengus, memilih memaku atensinya pada Baekhyun yang masih berada di posisi duduknya. "Jawab saja, Baekhyun-ssi. Apa Jongdae itu kekasihmu?"

Baekhyun dibuat menyerengit, _apa urusan pria ini dengan Jongdae_ , pikirnya heran. "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, Minseok-ssi. Apa aku benar?"

Minseok terdiam, membuat Luhan di sebelahnya tertawa renyah. "Eyy, baiklah, kami tidak akan mengganggumu, Baekhyun-ssi. Kami hanya ingin tahu, basa-basi saja, tidak perlu seserius itu."ujarnya mencoba membuat suasana kembali seperti semula, sebelum Baekhyun dan Minseok saling beradu pandang dengan tajam. Itu aneh.

Baekhyun belum mengalihkan tatapannya, ia tersenyum miring. "Dia hanya temanku, teman dekat."ujarnya menjelaskan. "Apa kau mempunyai urusan dengannya, Minseok-ssi?"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, Minseok lantas mengganti tatapannya menjadi riang, seolah tidak pernah terjadi ketegangan apapun diantara mereka. "Aigoo, Baekhyun-ssi, kami hanya bercanda."ia kemudian tertawa keras, sambil menyikut Luhan untuk ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Meskipun ikut tertawa, Luhan tidak menampik bahwa ia ikut penasaran dengan alasan Minseok menjadi sepenasaran itu dengan teman Baekhyun.

—

Selesai makan siang, Baekhyun segera mendatangi kubikel Chanyeol— ia memilih tidak ambil pusing dengan perdebatannya dengan Minseok yang berbuah tawa garing. Mereka berbincang sebentar, sebelum beranjak pergi bersama. Mereka memakai mobil Chanyeol, dan si pemilik mobil yang mengendarainya, sementara Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

Mobil Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan halaman kantor polisi, sementara tanpa diketahui keduanya, Minseok mematung memperhatikan keduanya dari jendela. Ia hanya diam, tidak jua beranjak meskipun mobil Chanyeol sudah menjauhi pandangannya sejak tadi, benaknya sibuk berpikir alasan mengapa Jongdae si teman Baekhyun terasa begitu familiiar untuknya. Konyol sekali ketika Minseok bepikir bahwa Jongdae teman Baekhyun adalah Jongdae yang sama dengan yang ia pikirkan.

 _Benar, Jongdae di dunia ini tidak hanya satu. Jika memang dia Jongdae yang sama, itu sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh apapun padaku.._

—

A/n:

Long time no see, kalian semuaa :)

aku lagi kesukaan genre action, gimana dongg :) apalagi story ini alurnya udah kususun rapi banget, plus bakalan ada banyak kejutan nantinya.

Baekhyun, Kris, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae, kurasa kalian bakalan bisa menarik kesimpulan tentang seberapa eratnya hubungan mereka. Aku bakal menceritakan pelan-pelan bagaimana masa lalu mereka masing-masing sebelum bertemu dan saling menjaga satu sama lain layaknya keluarga.

story ini bakalan panjang, kayaknya sih, hehe.

see yaa next chapter, kay~


	9. Chapter 8

**SIRIUS**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SLIGHT:**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO (OT12)

\- Choi Siwon

\- Jung Daehyun

\- Dan akan bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Hanya menceritakan kisah cinta antara pesuruh bayaran dengan polisi yang memburunya, tapi di satu sisi membantu untuk membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan pembunuhan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, tidak perduli sekeras apapun kita berusaha."- / "Ya. Jika saja aku gagal melepas benda sialan ini pun, aku akan tetap di sampingmu." -

—

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari perkarangan rumah keluarga Song Donggu. Lelaki jangkung itu keluar lebih dulu, disusul Baekhyun berselang dua detik. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan, saling pandang sejenak, kemudian beranjak mendatangi rumah Song Donggu. Rumah si tersangka pembunuhan itu begitu sederhana, terdiri bangunan satu lantai dengan bubungan atap sebagai wadah menjemur. Ada pagar kayu tinggi yang menghalangi pengamatan orang luar terhadap lingkungan kediaman, sementara itu pintu gerbang merupakan besi tipis berlapis timah; seng, bercat warna biru tua. Lingkungan sekitar begitu sepi, jarak satu rumah dengan rumah lain terbentang lumayan, sedang begitu di sebelah kiri kediaman Song Donggu, merupakan jalur gang kecil. Tetangga di rumah samping kanan, dihuni oleh sepasang suami istri berumur baya yang mengurusi seorang cucu perempuan berumur lima.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah nyaris hendak mengetuk pintu gerbang, Baekhyun tahunya tidak ada di sampingnya. Menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan rekan satu timnya itu, Chanyeol menemukan sosoknya berada di depan rumah tetangga Song Donggu, sedang berjongkok dengan tangan bertaut erat dengan tangan kecil lainnya, juga tengah senyuman lebar, berbincang bersama gadis kecil berkepang dua. Rekannya itu mengeluarkan kamera jenis pocket analog film 35mm dari kantung jaket bomber hitam yang ia kenakan. Melihat itu Chanyeol sontak dibuat tergugu, justru hatinya merasa ada sejenis sentilan yang masih ragu untuk didefinisikan seperti apa. Baekhyun tanpa kacamata dan sedang tersenyum lebar, tak ubahnya sihir yang membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, namun lagi anehnya ia menyukai getaran sejenis itu.

Begitu selesai memotret gadis kecil yang juga tengah tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun memakai kembali kacamata botol miliknya. Sebelum bangkit, ia terlihat memberikan gadis kecil itu permen lolipop susu, sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala si gadis kecil dengan lembut.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan intens, bahkan tatapannya tidak jua beranjak ketika Baekhyun mulai berjalan tergesa menghampirinya.

Chanyeol kira, akhir-akhir ini ia sedang tertarik dengan sosok Baekhyun, rekan satu timnya.

"Kau menyukai anak kecil,"adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun berada di depannya.

"Ya, aku menyukai mereka. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, menjawab. Kemudian berbalik dan segera mengetuk pintu gerbang. Sepuluh detik berselang ada suara yang menyahut untuk mereka menunggu, disusul kemudian langkah kaki tergesa sebelum akhirnya pintu gerbang terbuka dan sosok yang mereka kenali sebagai Bibi dari Donggu—beliau juga merupakan saksi yang membenarkan alibi Donggu berada di rumah saat malam di mana kejadian pembunuhan berlangsung. Chanyeol menunduk sopan, menyapa, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Kami dari kantor kepolisian pusat ingin melakukan penyelidikan di rumah keluarga Song Donggu, apa ini benar kediamannya?"Chanyeol memulai dengan menunjukkan kartu identitas kepolisian.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk mengiyakan, segera menutup gerbang dan sepenuhnya membuat posisinya di luar. "Benar, tapi bukankah sudah jelas mengenai alibi keberadaan Donggu kami dapat dibenarkan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, matanya menyoroti sosok Bibi Donggu dengan intens, seolah berusaha membuat wanita setengah baya itu merasa tertekan dengan keberadaan mereka. "Kami tidak mengatakan bahwa alibi Song Donggu dapat dibenarkan hanya karena Anda yang mengonfirmasi pernyataan itu. Anda tentunya sedang berbohong, apa saya benar?"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan metode pendekatan saksi yang digunakan Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya mereka menekan saksi dan menuduh mereka berbohong. Alasannya tentu sudah jelas, saksi akan marah dan bisa saja menolak untuk bersaksi untuk pernyataan di pengadilan kelak, nantinya hal itu akan sangat merepotkan tentu saja.

Jadi karena memikirkan akan membujuk wanita paruh baya di depannya, Baekhyun—malas melakukan itu, segera mendorong Chanyeol ke samping untuk menyingkir dari hadapan Bibi Donggu, dan sekarang ia yang akan berbincang, menggantikan posisi Chanyeol.

"Ah, maafkan kelancangan rekan saya, Bibi. Maksud kami ke sini hanya ingin mengonfirmasi pernyataan Bibi sebelumnya tentang keadaan lingkungan rumah. Jika Bibi berkenan, boleh kami masuk untuk bertamu?"Baekhyun berusaha berujar sesopan mungkin, lantas itu membuat Chanyeol mendengus sinis. Si mungil sempat menoleh sekilas untuk melempar tatapan tajamnya, kemudian beralih menatap Bibi Donggu dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Rekanmu begitu lancang, Petugas-"

Baekhyun yang mengerti segera mengulurkan tangan guna menjabat tangan Bibi Donggu. "Byun Baekhyun, Bibi bisa memanggilku Baekhyun."

"Baiklah, Petugas Baekhyun, tolong peringatkan rekanmu itu untuk berlaku sopan pada tuan rumah yang didatanginya."Bibi Donggu memicing tajam pada Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun meringis geli dan lekas menepuk punggung Chanyeol untuk membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Saya mengerti, maafkan kelancangan saya, Nyonya."Chanyeol dengan berat hati menuruti Baekhyun. Setelah itu keduanya dipersilakan masuk.

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol amati saat memasuki perkarangan rumah keluarga Song Donggu yang tidak seberapa luasnya adalah, tangga besi lipat yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan gudang perkakas kebun. Meskipun sederhana, kediaman keluarga ini nampak asri dan rindang karena banyak macam tumbuhan beserta tanaman hias yang dikelola dengan baik. Chanyeol lantas menarik tangan si mungil untuk membawa mereka berdua mendekat. Barulah saat ketika Chanyeol berjongkok demi memperhatikan jejak sepatu di anak tangga ke empat, ia melepas tangan Baekhyun.

Jejak sepatu tersebut nampak tercetak karena merupakan noda lumpur basah yang sudah mengering, dan lagi itu jelas sekali merupakan sepatu pria. Dilihat dari noda tersebut, Chanyeol bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau jejak itu dibuat sekitar 2-3 hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol tanggap untuk segera memotret jejak sepatu itu menggunakan kamera ponselnya. "Ukuran sepatu ini sekitar 43, dan corak sol bawahnya terlihat seperti ini adalah sepatu pria."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ukuran jejak sepatu itu adalah 43? Dan lagi, corak tersebut tidak cukup menjelaskan perbedaan sepatu pria atau wanita."

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Ukuran sepatumu adalah 40 apa aku benar?"

Baekhyun menyerengit, lantas melepas sepatunya demi bisa melihat ukuran yang tertera. "Kau benar. Mengukurnya atau menebak?"

Chanyeol terseyum tipis. "Aku memperhatikannya sekilas dan membandingkan itu dengan sepatu yang kupakai. Ukuran kakiku adalah 45, saat melihat kakimu aku bisa mengetahui kalau ukuran sepatumu adalah 40."jelasnya mengenai analis ukuran sepatu. "Untuk penjelasan corak sol sepatu wanita dan sepatu pria, kau bisa membedakannya dari kerumitan pola yang terukir. Sepatu pria tidak jarang dibuat agak rumit, sedangkan wanita dibuat sederhana. Untuk fungsi anti selip, keduanya sama-sama memiliki, karena fungsi itu terletak di bagian tumit dan bagian depan. Satu lagi pembeda diantara keduanya, sepatu pria didesain lebih lebar guna menyesuaikan ukuran telapak kaki pria yang cenderung lebar dan panjang."

"Kau tahu banyak rupanya."Baekhyun menyeringai memperhatikan lahan sekitar sembari bergumam demikian, membuat Chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok segera bangkit untuk ikut menganalisis halaman rumah.

"Keadaan tanah di bagian depan tidak cocok untuk jejak sepatu, jadi kemungkinan besar tangga ini tidak digunakan disekitaran sini."

"Kau benar, jejak sepatu cocok dengan bagian lumpur di gang kecil samping rumah."

Baekhyun sontak menoleh. "Kau yakin dengan gagasan itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Memang benar gang kecil di samping rumah merupakan jalan beraspal, tapi ada beberapa titik kerusakan yang mengakibatkan aspal berlubang dan menggenani air di bagian kerusakannya yang merupakan jenis tanah basah."

Baekhyun memiringkan wajah, kemudian mengangguk-angguk kepalanya, gestikulasi mengerti. "Itu berarti ada seseorang yang menggunakan tangga ini di bagian luar pagar untuk akses masuk ke dalam, benarkan?"

"Kau cepat tanggap, Baekhyun."Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah malam kejadian pembunuhan saat itu cuaca sedang hujan?"

"Dilihat dari jejak lumpur yang mengering di tangga, ini digunakan sekitar dua sampai tiga hari yang lalu."Baekhyun berkomentar, yang langsung disetujui Chanyeol.

"Kau benar, dan berapa kira-kira berat tangga ini?"Chanyeol melempar teka-teki lainnya.

"Yang jelas Ibu dan Bibi Donggu— apalagi adiknya yang berumur tiga, tidak akan mampu mengangkat tangga ini untuk ditaruh ke luar pagar saat keadaan malam hari ditambah cuaca sedang hujan."Baekhyun berkomentar, tanpa menjawab.

"Lihat bagian atas dan bagian bawah tiang tangga. Kedua bagian berbeda bukan? Sisi yang berlumpur didapat saat Donggu berusaha memanjat pagar menggunakan tangga."

"Hm, hanya tinggal memastikan alibi Donggu benar atau tidaknya lagi saja, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Entah status Donggu nantinya sebagai tersangka pembunuhan ataukah hanya kaki tangan, alibi Jonghun perlu dipertimbangkan."

"Aku akan mengurus itu, hanya pastikan saja Donggu benar ada di rumah atau tidak."

—

Begitu Baekhyun sampai di Apartemen milik Jongdae, ia menyerengit bingung akan situasi di mana Jongdae nampak kosong. Lelaki itu seperti biasanya duduk di balik banyak perangkat komputer canggih, posisinya membelakangi pintu, maka dari itu ia tidak menyadari saat Baekhyun mendekat.

Baekhyun berseru memanggil, namun Jongdae masih betah dalam dunia lamunan. Pandangannya lurus menatap layar komputer, di mana rekaman dari kacamata yang Baekhyun pakai kemarin sedang terputar. Adapun _pause_ video yang terputar menunjukkan sosok Kim Minseok dan Luhan, kejadian di kantin saat jam makan siang.

"Kau mengenal salah satu diantara mereka?"

Jongdae masih bungkam, sepertinya belum tersadar dengan keberadaan Baekhyun di sana.

Baekhyun memilih menepuk singkat bahu Jongdae, membuat si wajah kotak tersentak kaget, lantas kebingungan dengan keberadaanya di sana. "Kapan kau sampai?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, jengah. "Kau mengenalnya?"ia bertanya, sejurus menunjuk sosok Minseok di layar.

"Aku tidak,"Jongdae mengelak, nyata sekali kalau ia sedang berbohong sekarang. Lelaki itu sangat payah dalam hal berbohong.

"Jongdae, haruskah aku meminta Kyungsoo untuk mencari tahu latar belakangnya?"

Jongdae memasang kacamatanya kembali, keluar dari pemutar video, beralih membuka folder rekaman CCTV, berlanjut memutar salah satu file untuk diperlihatkan pada Baekhyun. "Aku berhasil menembus keamanan kelab Highlight. Kurasa kau benar tentang—"

"Jawab aku, Jongdae. Atau aku akan benar-benar menghubungi Kyungsoo sekarang juga."

Helaan nafas keras terdengar, itu ulah Jongdae. Rekaman CCTV ia jeda, memutar kursi kerjanya hingga menghadap Baekhyun. "Kim Minseok, kurasa ia Minseok yang sama dengan ingatan di kepalaku tentang adik kecilku berumur tiga bulan."

Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Butuh jeda lama untuknya mencerna situasi, menggali memori lama tentang sosok adik Jongdae di ingatannya, kemudian mengaitkan sosok yang Jongdae ceritakan di masa lalu dengan sosok Minseok yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di kantor. Ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun, nihil. "Bagaimana mungkin, kau yakin tentang itu? Marga kalian memang sama, tapi.. usia kalian berbeda jauh, Dae. Minseok lebih tua beberapa tahun darimu, bagaimana mungkin dia adikmu?"

Jongdae nampak murung, kesedihan telihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. "Aku tahu itu, Baeku-nim. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menampik bahwa hatiku mengatakan kalau sosok Minseok adalah adikku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.."

"Bagaimana dengan latar belakangnya?"

"Sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun denganku, sama sekali."suara Jongdae terdengar cekat, hampir menangis. Untuk itulah Baekhyun meraih bahunya, ia peluk. Menepuk-nepuk ringan punggungnya penuh dengan rasa empatik. Baekhyun mungkin tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana rasanya di posisi Jongdae, tapi setidaknya ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Rasanya sungguhan berat, ada kalanya kadang Baekhyun merasa terpuruk. Ia yakin Jongdae juga begitu. "Kau tidak sendirian, Jongdae. Kau masih memiliki kami, bertahanlah. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan dipertemukan kembali dengan sosok adikmu, percaya padaku."

Tangis Jongdae pecah setelahnya, dan pelukan Baekhyun semakin erat.

Orang terkuatpun akan memiliki waktu-waktu terlemah dalam hidupnya. Setegar apapun seseorang itu, ia akan tetap menangis bila sisi sentimentalnya merindukan sosok seseorang yang membuatnya terus berpikir untuk hidup. Bertahan untuk menemukan itu tidak mudah, Jongdae sudah membuktikan itu hampir seluruh hidupnya. Ia berkelana hampir ke setiap sudut Korea, kadang mengasingkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap merindu, mencari dan terus mencari, terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak melupakan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan, tapi sampai sekarang, adiknya masih terlalu sulit terdeteksi sepintar apapun ia mengutak-atik komputernya untuk bisa menemukan sosoknya.

"Kau butuh tidur, Jongdae."Baekhyun bersikeras menuntun Jongdae untuk berada di kasurnya, dengan penuh perhatian membaringkan sahabatnya itu dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kacamata ia lepas, menaruhnya di nakas. Bekas jejak air mata ia hapus lembut, mengelus surai pirang Jongdae penuh perhatian untuk membuatnya berada dalam kenyamanan. "Kau harus tidur, beristirahatlah jika memang berpikir itu terlalu melelahkan. Letakkan saja bebanmu di suatu tempat, kau hanya perlu menjaganya dengan baik agar tidak mudah lupa, kau tidak perlu khawatir sendirian, Jongdae.."

Jongdae masih terisak halus, ia meringsut mendekat, menarik lengan Baekhyun yang duduk di samping ranjangnya dan memeluknya erat. "Baekhyun-ah.."

"Hm?"

Jongdae terdiam, cukup lama. Elusan Baekhyun di surainya masih terasa, membuatnya nyaman hingga kantuk mulai menyergap pendangannya untuk segera menutup. Ia tahu kalau Baekhyun memang sepeduli itu padanya, ia tahu kalau mereka keluarganya—Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, sekalipun Kris, akan selalu ada untuknya. "Aku begitu merindukannya, Baek.. Dia baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Hm, di manapun dia berada sekarang, dia baik-baik saja, Jongdae. Percaya padaku, adikmu baik-baik saja di suatu tempat yang tidak kita ketahui. Dia baik-baik saja."

Jongdae tertidur, erat peganannya pada lengan Baekhyun perlahan mengendur hingga terlepas. Baekhyun memandanginya cukup lama, sebelum membawa langkahnya pergi dari kamar Jongdae dan memasuki kamar kerja sahabatnya itu.

Kursi yang sebelumnya Jongdae duduki, ia tempati. Baru saja berniat memutar rekaman CCTV di kelab Highlight, tahunya _earpiece_ di telinga kiri berbunyi, saluran komunikasinya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae baik-baik saja, Kyung.."Baekhyun langsung berkata demikian setelah mengaktifkan mode jawab di belakang telinga. Untuk alasan mengapa Kyungsoo menghubunginya, Baekhyun akan menjawab bahwa lelaki itu memiliki akses untuk mengawasi mereka berdua. Apapun dan di manapun, Kyungsoo pasti bisa mengetahui segalanya. Entah alat apa yang dirakitnya, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya lelaki itu memata-matai mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sejujurnya benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang juga demi dapat menghibur Jongdae. Tapi ia bisa apa? Selain karena memikirkan Jongin, Kyungsoo juga yakin Baekhyun maupun Jongdae sendiri pasti akan menentang keras upayanya untuk pulang. Mereka mewanti-wanti keras, setiap hari, tentang larangan ia kembali sebelum nama Sirius berhasil dibersihkan.

"Hm, aku tahu Jongdae akan baik-baik saja setelah ia bangun nanti. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak, Baekhyun. Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun berdecih, merasa geli sendiri. "Kau terlalu mengenalku, Kyungsoo-ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jika kau bertanya mengenai liburanku, maka jawabannya adalah luar biasa. Aku belum pernah merasa sebaik ini tentang liburan ke luar Korea. Untuk perasaanku sekarang, jawabannya sangat buruk. Aku sungguhan ingin pulang sekarang juga, mendengar Jongdae menangis membuatku merasa begitu buruk, rasanya hatiku ikutan merasakan kerinduan hatinya."

"Tidak perlu merasa begitu, Kyung. Jongdae akan sedih mendengar kau berbicara seperti ini."

"Aku tahu, untuk itulah aku tidak langsung menghubungi saat Jongdae menangis tadi. Si bodoh itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat orang lain merasa buruk."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, penggunaan kata Kyungsoo sangat menggelikan, benar-benar tidak mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaannya dengan baik. Tapi untung saja Baekhyun mengenal Kyungsoo bak buku terbuka, ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Lelaki itu sungguhan merasa turut sedih atas kesedihan Jongdae.

"Ah ya, kau sudah membuat barang yang diminta Jongdae?"Baekhyun memilih mengganti topik, berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan itu tidaklah baik. Ia hanya tidak ingin baik Jongdae, ia bahkan Kyungsoo semakin merasa buruk tentang kenangan masa lalu mereka.

"Hm, aku sudah mengirimkannya. Mungkin alatnya akan sampai ke tempat Jongdae besok atau lusa."Kyungsoo menjawab. Alat yang mereka maksud adalah sejenis drone, memiliki fungsi untuk memvisualisasikan kerangka bangunan hingga sudut terkecil sekalipun. Bahkan utilitas bangunan bertingkatpun akan terekam jelas dan hasil akhirnya akan berupa peta 3D. Alat hasil rakitan Kyungsoo tentu saja, drone yang semula berukuran lumayan, ia sulap menjadi seukuran kancing baju bersayap malaikat yang akan terbang mendokumentasikan setiap jengkal bangunan. Alat itu nantinya akan mereka gunakan untuk mendapatkan kerangka gedung kelab Midnight of Seoul, mencari kebenaran tentang ucapan Chanyeol mengenai kerangka gedung yang mungkin saja berbeda dari yang terlihat dari luar.

"Kau selalu dapat diandalkan, Soo. Omong-omong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?"Baekhyun memilih merilekskan tubuhnya dengan menyandar di kursi, sudah lama ia tidak berbincang mengenai hal-hal sepele bersama Kyungsoo, mungkin melakukannya sekarang tidaklah terlalu buruk.

Layar komputer di depan Baekhyun tiba-tiba berganti menjadi visualisasi pantai, di mana fokusnya berada pada Jongin yang sedang berselancar di pantai dengan bertelanjang dada. Baekhyun sontak bersiul, menggoda Kyungsoo yang langsung berdecih geli.

"Menikmati pemandangan, eh?"

Layar komputer berganti lagi dengan visual Kyungsoo yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon kelapa. "Tidak juga, sebenarnya. Tubuh Jongin bukanlah apa-apa."ia tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana rekamannya, apakah terlihat jernih?"

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan bisa melihat pori-pori wajahmu dari sini. Kau merakit barang baru lagi, ya?"

Kyungsoo bergedik acuh, "Tidak juga sih, hanya melakukan uji coba untuk alat kancing baju malaikat kematian. Hampir mirip dengan alat yang kukirimkan pada kalian, bedanya hanya terletak pada hasil akhir, alat yang ini tidak memiliki dokumentasi 3 dimensi."

Baekhyun tertawa geli. "Sangat cocok untuk mengintip di kamar mandi, omong-omong."ia mendesah kemudian. "Tetapi kenapa namanya harus kancing baju malaikat kematian? Kau sangat kreatif, Soo. Aku serius tentang ini."

"Habisnya aku bingung untuk memberi nama alatnya dengan apa, lagian nantinya alat ini akan kugunakan untuk atraksi mata-mata rahasia, kurasa nama yang sekarang terdengar cocok."

"Terserah kau saja, oke. Apa Jongin tahu tentang keahlianmu yang satu ini?"Baekhyun bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah seperkian detik, nampak muram. Alat kancing baju malaikat kematian memang luar biasa, lebih lagi kemampuan Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat jarak mereka yang terbentang benua, nampak seperti berhadap-hadapan hanya dengan berbekal rakitan drone sebesar kancing baju dan juga tablet PC yang kecanggihannya menyamai sebuah komputer yang biasa mereka pakai untuk kegiatan _hacking_.

"Dia tidak tahu, tapi aku mulai berusaha terbuka padanya, perlahan-lahan."ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo berubah lunak, Baekhyun bisa mengerti tentang tatapan teduh itu menatap ke direksi mana. Meskipun kancing baju kematian sedang menyorot Kyungsoo dan membelakangi Jongin, Baekhyun bisa tahu kalau tatapan sahabatnya itu tertuju pada siapa.

"Kau begitu menyukainya ya?"

Kyungsoo nampak tersentak kecil, sebelum benar-benar memfokuskan tatapannya pada kancing baju kematian yang terbang setinggi posisinya yang sedang duduk. "Tidak juga,"ia bersikap seolah tidak peduli dengan mengedik bahu acuh.

Untungnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat langsung ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang mencibirnya dengan wajah geli. Untuk media komunikasi suara, mereka terhubung pada _earpiece_ , sedang hanya Baekhyun yang mampu melihat Kyungsoo di seberang sana di balik layar komputer. "Katakan itu pada wajah menggelikanmu, Soo."

"Aku tidak, Baekhyun."

"Percayalah, aku akan lebih senang jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau telah benar-benar jatuh untuknya. Tidak masalah buatku, sungguh. Aku turut senang untukmu, Soo. Jika memang kau seyakin itu tentang perasaan Jongin, maka sambut perasaan itu dan balaslah sebanyak Jongin memberimu cintanya."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, gusar. "Apakah benar tidak apa aku jatuh untuknya, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Kau pantas bahagia, Soo. Jika saja si buluk Jongin itu menyakitimu suatu saat nanti, akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan berada di barisan terdepan untuk membuat wajahnya tidak berbentuk."

Kyungsoo kontan tertawa. "Dasar mengerikan, tapi tetap saja aku berterimakasih, Baekhyun-ah. Kau tahukan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian? Bahkan aku rela meninggalkan Jongin bila kau yang memintaku untuk itu."

" _Chessy_ sekali.."ia mencibir main-main. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Soo. Aku berbahagia untukmu, selalu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, begitu tulus. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tentu saja merasakan haru. Ikatan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh. Mereka sudah selayaknya keluarga, meski tanpa ikatan darah sekalipun. Baekhyun sungguhan menyayangi Kyungsoo, ia sudah menganggap si mata burung hantu itu seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Sepertinya Jongin selesai berselancar, aku harus mematikan sambungan sekarang juga."Kyungsoo mendesah pendek. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, Baek."

"Hm, bersenang-senanglah di sana, oke."

Kyungsoo bergumam, mengiyakan. Tiga detik berselang, sambungan belum jua terputus, Baekhyun hampir saja mematikannya jika saja ucapan Kyungsoo selanjutnya tidak membuat Baekhyun terkejut, nyaris berteriak protes. "Baek, aku tidak masalah tentang Chanyeol. Sepengamatanku kalian tengah terlibat ketertarikan satu sama lain untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh. Lakukan saja jika memang keadaannya seperti itu. Jika butuh saran, kau tahu bukan harus pergi ke siapa?"

"YAK, DO KYUNGSOO—"

 _Bip_..

Sambungan teputus, _earpiece_ mode komunikasi telah nonaktif. Layar komputer berganti lagi pada tab folder CCTV, seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun ditinggalkan mematung, pikirannya sedang bergejolak saling bersahut-sahutan dengan sangkalan dan beberapa pernyataan lainnya, namun semuanya buyar menjadi berkeping-keping saat tiba-tiba layar komputer di hadapannya menampilkan sebuah email masuk. Baekhyun tergugu, seperti kehilangan arah ia meraih mouse dan membuka email masuk tersebut.

Ia tahu betul siapa yang mengirimkan sebaris email itu, terlepas dari pengirimnya yang anonim sekalipun.

 _Itu benar Kris rupanya.. Dugaannya benar selama ini._

—

Setelah memastikan bahwa Jongdae masih terlelap nyenyak di kamarnya, barulah Baekhyun beranjak pergi. Pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk untuk saat ini, memikirkan tentang isi email yang dikirimkan Kris untuk Jongdae. Ia hanya tidak begitu mengerti, mengapa mereka berdua masih berhubungan tanpa sepengetahuannya? Ini tidak seperti Baekhyun sedang marah, hanya saja ia bertanya-tanya alasan mengapa Jongdae merahasiakan soal ini padanya, apa Kyungsoo juga tahu, dan tentang Kris yang masih diam-diam memberikan banyak informasi penting pada mereka. Terlepas dari itu semua, Baekhyun tersadar bahwa masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuknya saat ini. Dengan begitu, ponsel ia raih, berseluncur di kontak dan berakhir menelepon Chanyeol.

Satu panggilan berakhir dengan status tidak terjawab, Baekhyun lantas memperhatikan pukul waktu yang tertera di layarnya. Ah, sudah terlalu malam sekarang. Pukul dua pagi, wajar saja untuk Chanyeol tertidur saat ini.

Menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya dan berkendara menuju tempat tinggalnya. Baru saja keluar dari perkarangan parkir gedung, ponsel Baekhyun tahunya berbunyi. Nama Chanyeol tertera di layar, rupanya rekan satu timnya itu menghubunginya balik setelah panggilan yang ia lakukan tidak dijawab.

"Halo, Chanyeol, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Chanyeol menggumam tidak, suaranya terdengar memburu dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. " _Tidak, aku bahkan belum tidur._ "

"Apa yang kau lakukan memangnya?"

Ada jeda sejenak untuk suara tegukan air tedengar, Chanyeol sedang minum rupanya. " _Aku habis dari gym, ponselku ketinggalan di kamar. Aku langsung meneleponmu setelah sampai. Ada apa?_ "

"Tentang alibi Jonghun, aku sudah mengonfirmasinya. Bukti rekaman CCTV berada di tanganku sekarang. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Terdengar bungi gerasak-gerusuk seperkian detik, suara Chanyeol juga terdengar semakin menjauh. Beberapa detik Baekhyun menunggu, sebelum suara Chanyeol terdengar kembali. " _Tergantung dengan di mana keberadaan Jonghun malam itu, Baekhyun. Alibi bartender Highligt itu perlu dipertimbangkan_."

"Kau benar, aku akan memberikan rekaman ini besok. Sampai—"

" _Kau ada di mana sekarang?_ "

Baekhyun melengos sebal karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja, namun tetap menjawab. "Di perjalanan pulang. Ada apa?"

" _Kau bisa ke rumahku jika kau ingin, kita bisa menganalisa kasusnya sekarang._ "

Ada senyap cukup lama, Baekhyun berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Setelah memutar mobilnya untuk berada di jalur arah ke apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun barulah menjawab. "Baiklah, aku menuju ke tempatmu sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Sambungan terputus setelah Chanyeol bergumam mengiyakan.

—

Baekhyun menekan bel sesaat sampai di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Butuh sekitar dua menit untuknya menunggu pintu terbuka. Chanyeol mempersilakannya masuk, sementara ia menutup pintu.

Chanyeol menyiapkan beberapa kaleng bir beserta camilan, sementara Baekhyun sendiri mulai berkutat dengan laptop miliknya.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan, sedang video rekaman CCTV di Kelab Highlight terputar, bertepatan pada malam kejadian Lee Naeun terbunuh. Memasuki menit ketiga, tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menekan tombol spasi, menjeda rekaman. "Lihat, bukankah itu Jonghun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, "Kau benar!"ia kemudian berdesis kebingungan. "Dia pulang lebih awal, bukankah begitu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Pasalnya dalam rekaman itu, Jonghun terlihat sudah bertukar pakaian yang sama seperti yang ia pakai saat datang bekerja. "Dan dia pulang melalui pintu belakang. Sialnya di belakang sana tidak ada CCTV."

"Kau benar, tapi apa ini cukup untuk dijadikan bukti?"

Chanyeol menoleh, mereka sempat bersitatap selama beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol yang tidak tahan melihat wajah Baekhyun tanpa kacamata dan lensa kontak mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada laptop. "Kurasa ini dapat dipertimbangkan, kau lihat di layar, sepatu yang Jonghun pakai, sama dengan sepatu yang pelaku pakai saat tertangkap kemera CCTV di lingkungan TKP."

Baekhyun memekik, sorot matanya berpendar keantusiasan. "Astaga, kau benar, Chanyeol! Cerdik sekali!"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli sekilas. "Aku sudah menyelidiki seputar Donggu, dia benar ada di rumah saat malam kejadian. Kesaksian Bibi Donggu benar, dan itu dapat dibuktikan dengan kesaksian tetangga dan ada satu titik CCTV yang berada di dekat rumah."ia menyeringai. "Mau tahu bagian paling seru?"

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun meraskan adrenalinnya terpacu. Ini bahkan lebih mendebarkan saat ia berhasil menyelesaikan kasus berupa mencuri data di Kejaksaan. "Apa?"

Chanyeol menunda menjawab, memilih menyambungkan flashdisk pada laptop Baekhyun, membuka sebuah folder, memutar sebuah rekaman CCTV yang lain. "Itu Jonghun! Di mana CCTV ini terpasang, Chanyeol?"

"Tebak di mana?"

"Hanya beritahu aku, Chanyeol."nada suara Baekhyun berubah jengah, dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi merasa gelanyar geli menumbuk perutnya, hingga ia terkekeh halus, setengah menahan tawa.

"Baiklah. Ini rekaman CCTV di mini market yang berjarak 500 meter dari kediaman Song Donggu. Sore tadi aku memperluas jangkauan CCTV, dan aku menemukannya. Aku menelusuri bagian jalan yang ada di rekaman, tapi pada akhirnya menuju arah kediaman Song Donggu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Itu bisa dijadikan penjelasan mengenai tangga yang digunakan dan berlumpur di lingkungan kediaman, benar begitu?"

"Hm, seharusnya ini sudah cukup untuk menjerat keduanya ke dalam hukuman beberapa tahun penjara. Kaki tangan sekaligus yang membunuh Lee Naeun adalah Kim Jonghun. Sedangkan Song Donggu dijadikan tersangka dalam kasus penipuan dan penghasut pembunuhan berencana."

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Aku puas dengan hasil akhir dari kasus ini. Kau tahu, pekerjaan ini ternyata tidak semembosankan yang pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya."

"Pekerjaan detektif sangat menyenangkan, Baekhyun. Kau akan betah, aku jamin itu."

Anehnya ada sebagian kecil dalam hati Baekhyun mengamini perkataan itu.

-

Ketika Baekhyun hendak berpamitan untuk pulang karena waktu bahkan hampir menjelang subuh saat itu, tetapi Chanyeol menahannya dengan alasan bahwa ia mungkin akan merasa terlalu lelah dalam perjalanan pulang. Jadinya ia mengiyakan saja opsi menginap yang ditawarkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kapan kau tidur terakhir kali?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berganti pakaian, menoleh ke arah di mana Chanyeol berada. Ia menyerengit tidak suka. "Kurasa itu bukan termasuk urusanmu, apa aku benar?"

Chanyeol memberinya gestikulasi untuk mengikutinya memasuki kamar tamu, tepat berada di samping kamarnya. Baekhyun berdengung penuh tanya untuk menarik atensi Chanyeol yang bahkan repot-repot mengeluarkan selimut dan bantal beserta guling dari dalam lemari. Setelah pekerjaan lelaki itu selesai, barulah ia berbalik menghadapnya. "Kau harus tidur, Baekhyun."

"Tidak perlu repot mengurusku, Chanyeol. Hanya tinggalkan aku sendiri, kembali ke kamarmu dan kau harus tidur."

"Berapa hari kau belum tidur?"

"Kau-"

Chanyeol langsung memotongnya. "Berapa hari kau belum tidur?"ia mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Dua hari, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Aku bahkan pernah tidak tidur seminggu penuh, jadi hanya kembali ke kamarmu, Chanyeol."

Si jangkung mengabaikan itu, ia berpindah menjadi berada di belakang Baekhyun, mendorong pelan tubuh mungilnya hingga menabrak sisian kasur, dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring. "Sekarang tidurlah, yang kau perlukan hanyalah rileks. Jangan pikirkan apapun saat kau akan tidur, mengerti? Memang benar aku tidak tahu ketakutan seperti apa yang muncul di mimpimu, tapi setidaknya kau harus bisa membiasakan dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak perlu-"

Chanyeol beralih atensi pada nakas, menyalakan pemutar musik jenis gramofon jaman dulu. Alunan musik balad yang Chanyeol putar begitu populer sekitar tahun 90-an. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun merasa begitu familiar dengan segala hal tentang alat pemutar musik itu, juga pada lagu yang tengah dimaninkan, terlebih pada suara khas yang dihasilkan oleh gramofon, begitu mengundang rindu. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa tertarik kembali pada masa di mana ia masih begitu mengidolakan tokoh kartun Conan, begitu pula dengan suara lengkingan Ayah di hari minggu pagi, berdendang mengikuti alunan musik yang terputar pada gramofon. Belum lagi amukan Ibu yang diselingi tawa geli saat Ayah mengajaknya berdansa disaat masakan Ibu di dapur belum sepenuhnya selesai. Berbagai memori lama silih berganti menginvasi kepala Baekhyun, tapi entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa menikmatinya. Sudah lama sekali, nostalgia kali ini tidaklah terlalu buruk, meskipun rasa sakitnya masih terasa sama. Baekhyun sepenuhnya tenggelam pada dunianya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang memandanginya penuh, sedang kunang-kunang mulai menyebar di sekitar pandangannya hingga membuatnya mengantuk.

Sejenak, Baekhyun membawa netranya menatap Chanyeol, balas memandang serupa yang lelaki itu lakukan. Cukup lama, sebelum ia sendiri menyerah dan membiarkan saja matanya terpejam dalam tidur. Terakhir yang sempat ia rasakan adalah tarikan selimut yang membalut hangat tubuhnya.

 **TBC**

A/n:

Adakah yang merindukan story ini?

Komentar dong komentar ayo, aku suka baca komen kalian soalnya, hehe. Benar-benar menghibur, kadang kalo lagi males ngapa-ngapapain, aku malah dapat semangatnya kalo baca ulang komentar kalian 3


	10. Chapter 9

**SIRIUS**

 **MAIN CAST:**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

 **SLIGHT** **:**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

 **OTHER CAST:**

\- Member of EXO (OT12)

\- Choi Siwon

\- Jung Daehyun

\- Dan akan bertambah guna penyesuaian alur.

 **Rated** : M

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Summary** :

Hanya menceritakan kisah cinta antara pesuruh bayaran dengan polisi yang memburunya, tapi di satu sisi membantu untuk membersihkan namanya dari tuduhan pembunuhan. "Kita tidak bisa bersama, tidak perduli sekeras apapun kita berusaha."- / "Ya. Jika saja aku gagal melepas benda sialan ini pun, aku akan tetap di sampingmu." -

—

Ada saat-saat di mana biasanya Baekhyun lebih memilih mengurung dirinya sendiri di dalam ruangan gelap di balik kamar mandinya, membasuh semua foto yang diambilnya menggunakan kamera sejenis pocket analog film 35mm, kemudian menggantungnya untuk dikeringkan lebih dulu, hingga akhirnya ia tempelkan tanpa beraturan di sudut kosong dinding yang penuh dengan foto-foto abstrak lainnya. Jika ditanya apa yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, mungkin salah satunya adalah memandangi hasil cetakan foto yang dibasuhnya sendiri hingga jumlahnya mungkin sekitar ratusan. Ia ingat kapan dan saat situasi apa ia mengambil semua gambar tersebut, Baekhyun seolah kembali pada masa-masa menyenangkan dalam hidupnya, karena pada saat mengambil gambar, Baekhyun melakukannya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktunya seharian penuh hanya untuk berdiam diri di kamar gelap. Di sana jugalah biasanya Baekhyun berada setiap kali berjuang untuk melawan kantuk.

Ia terlalu terbiasa untuk itu, hingga bangun di pagi hari dengan mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia telah tertidur semalam, berhasil membuat Baekhyun begitu keheranan. Lama ia duduk di atas ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun, melamun dengan pandangan tertuju pada gramofon yang sudah berhenti bekerja untuk memutar musik. Benda itukah yang berhasil membuatnya tertidur nyenyak selama beberapa jam semalam? Jujur saja, bahkan tanpa bermimpi sekalipun. Jadi wajar saja bukan, Baekhyun merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri? Baiklah, selama hampir dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya, separuhnya selalu ditemani mimpi yang sama berulang-ulang. Mimpi yang terburuk yang pernah ada, mimpi yang selalu membuatnya ketakutan setiap kali itu menghampiri. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah terbiasa, bahkan bisa saja tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengannya.

Lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara ketukan, disusul pintu kamar yang ditempatinya membuka. Sosok Chanyeol ada di sana, dengan rambut setengah basah, kaus hitam kebesaran dan celana bokser berwarna serupa, rupanya si jangkung baru saja selesai mandi. "Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol lama, hanya memandangi tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu. Tidak bisakah ia lihat bahwa Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan duduk dan dengan mata yang terbuka lebar memandangnya?

"Kau harus segera mandi, setelah selesai datanglah ke dapur, aku memasak sarapan."

Baekhyun masih diam saja. Chanyeol menyerengit keheranan. "Baekhyun, kau baik?"

Lamunan Baekhyun tersapu pecah, sorot matanya terlihat kebingungan. "Chanyeol, apa aku tertidur malam tadi?"kali ini aku yang melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

Si jangkung tentu mengangguk.

"Kau butuh mandi, Baekhyun. Sepertinya nyawamu masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya."

Kurasa dia benar, dengan begitu saja Baekhyun bangkit dan membereskan tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol pergi setelah ia lihat Baekhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi, sengaja berlama-lama untuk membasuh kepalanya di bawah shower. Aroma uap panas bercampur _mint-citrus_ memenuhi ruangan, aromanya mirip Chanyeol sekali.

Beberapa saat setelah selesai mandi, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak memiliki baju ganti. Ia lantas berniat memakai kembali baju yang sebelumnya ia pakai, sebelum netranya menemukan selembar sweater yang terlipat rapi di nakas dekat tempat handuk-handuk terlipat. Senyum Baekhyun sontak terulas tipis, mengambil selembar handuk dan menaruhnya di kepala, kemudian memakai sweater hitam polos dan memakai celana jeans yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dan langsung menuju dapur, Chanyeol sendiri sedang disibukkan dengan menyiapkan sarapan sederhana berupa omelet dengan potongan daging sapi.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya kembali. "Tidak perlu, hampir selesai. Hanya keringkan rambutmu dengan benar, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengabaikan itu, memilih membuka kulkas dan meminum air langsung dari botolnya. Ia juga menyiapkan teh setelah bertanya dengan Chanyeol apa yang ia inginkan. Lima menit berikutnya keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan, Baekhyun baru menyelesaikan suapan pertama ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendatanginya disusul merebut selembar handuk yang terselampir di bahunya. Mengusak-ngusak rambut setengah basah Baekhyun yang bahkan masih meneteskan air, sedangkan ia hanya mampu terdiam. Merasakan perasaan asing yang menyusup tanpa permisi berarti. Keadaan diam Baekhyun dengan perasaan asingnya masih bertahan bahkan setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Selesaikan sarapanmu, Baekhyun."Chanyeol berkata selagi duduk kembali di kursinya.

Baekhyun masih diam, mengambil lagi peralatan makannya dan menggenggam erat di kedua tangannya. Agak linglung memakan sarapannya.

-

"Em, siang, Baek.."Jongdae menyapa kikuk ketika suara terbukanya pintu kamar terdengar dan ia menemukan Baekhyun di sana.

Baekhyun mendekat, menaruh kantungan berisi paket burger kesukaan Jongdae di atas nakas, sebelum duduk di sofa tunggal. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jongdae menarik kursinya untuk mendekat pada nakas, netranya berbinar kekanakan saat mendapati burger ekstra keju dan soda cola, kebetulan sekali ia sedang lapar sekarang. Memilih memakan makanannya, dan menghiraukan Baekhyun yang tengah mendengus geli karena tingkahnya.

"Jongdae, mengapa tidak memberitahuku apapun?"

Dengan mulut yang belepotan, Jongdae menoleh. Menyempatkan menyedot sedikit isi gelas colanya, sebelum menjawab. "Apa maksudmu? Memberitahu tentang apa?"

Sedekat ini untuk Baekhyun menumpahkan segala pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalanya sejak semalam, tapi sedekat itu pula pikiran warasnya mengambil alih. Baekhyun kemudian berpikir, ia harus diam dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun perihal Kris. Ia hanya harus mencari tahu kebenarannya sendiri.

"Lupakan, bukan hal penting.."ia berdecak geli, lantas memberikan gestikulasi untuk Jongdae menyapu remahan roti di sudut bibirnya. "Apa kau sudah membuat rencana untuk mempergunakan Kancing Malaikat Kematian? Kyungsoo bilang alatnya akan sampai hari ini atau lusa nanti."

Jongdae menyedot lagi isi colanya, lantas menyeret lagi kursinya untuk kembali ke hadapan komputer. Membuat beberapa gerakan di atas keyboard, sebelum suara printer bekerja terdengar di meja yang tepatnya berada di sebelah Baekhyun yang langsung sigap mengambil lembaran itu, sementara Jongdae sendiri sudah kembali menikmati burgernya.

Selembar kertas itu berisi skema rencana yang sudah dibuat Jongdae. Mereka akan menerbangkan alat kancing baju Malaikat Kematian di luar gedung kelab Midnight of Seoul dan satu lagi di dalam gedung.

"Apa kau ikut ke lapangan?"

Jongdae memberinya gelengan kepala, lantas bangkit dan menyeret bersama lagi kursinya untuk mendekat di sebelah Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku hanya akan memandu. Pergilah bersama Chanyeol. Kali ini akan kupastikan misi ini berhasil, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, oke."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk saja setelahnya. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa kurang tepat dengan alasan antusias Jongdae memandu misi kali ini.

Di satu sisi, Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap bahwa rencana mereka masuk ke Kelab Midnight of Seoul tanpa ada campur tangan Kris di dalamnya.

-

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan segera keluar dari restoran, sedangkan Jongin masih tertahan di meja kasir untuk menyelesaikan transaksi. Di undakan anak tangga terakhir, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa tali sepatunya lepas. Lantas ia berjongkok, berniat membetulkan simpul ikatannya, namun perhatiannya langsung teralihkan begitu melihat sosok yang melintas di jalan trotoar.

Wajah yang sangat familiar, pikir Kyungsoo. Direksinya teralihkan dari sosok itu setelah Jongin yang datang dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya mengikat tali sepatu.

"Lain kali ikat tali sepatumu dengan kencang, baby."Jongin meliriknya sekilas, berlanjut mengikat simpul tali sepatu yang satunya.

"Entah mengapa rasanya ingin kulanggar. Aku akan lebih sering membiarkan tali sepatuku lepas."Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. "Pangeran tampanku akan selalu memasangkannya untukku, apa aku benar?"

Jongin mendengus, ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan bangkit, lantas memberikan cubitan main-main di pipi kekasihnya. "Aigoo, tentu saja.."ia berseru gemas. "Tapi bayangkan jika begini, bagaimana jika kalau ada paman-paman jahat yang berniat menculikmu? Untuk menghindari kemungkinan itu, kau harus bisa bersiaga, baby.. Hal paling mendasar adalah mengikat tali sepatumu dengan benar, oke."

Kyungsoo berniat menjawab, sesaat kemudian sebuah visual yang ia lihat beberapa tahun silam mendadak hinggap di pikirannya. Ia terdiam, mengatup bibirnya dan perlahan kembali mengingat wajah sosok yang tadi dilihatnya dan menghubungkan itu dengan visual yang ada di ingatannya.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya secepat mungkin, berlarian tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang beteriak kebingungan dan ikut pula mengejarnya tanpa mengerti yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Sosok dengan kaus lengan pendek berwarna abu itu terlihat di ujung jalan, Kyungsoo berhasil menyusulnya tepat sebelum lelaki paruh baya itu berbelok memasuki gang kecil di sudut kota Paris.

Nafasnya terengah hebat, cekalan tangannya semakin mengerat sesaat melihat wajah marah lelaki paruh baya tadi. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan melepaskan cekalan tangannya, andai saja Jongin tidak datang dan memaksanya untuk mundur dan membiarkan dirinya memasang badan.

Kyungsoo menahan geram sesaat melihat lelaki paruh baya itu memarahi mereka berdua dengan menggunakan bahas Perancis. Apalagi Jongin hanya meringis sembari menunduk berulang kali, memohon maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak mereka lakukan. Oke, mungkin saja di sini Kyungsoo yang salah karena sudah memberhentikan orang asing tanpa maksud yang jelas.

Tapi, bila itu menyangkut Kim Sungmin, Kyungsoo rasa, separah apapun tindakannya untuk dapat menghentikan lelaki paruh baya itu, akan terasa benar.

Karena orang itu adalah Kim Sungmin..

Kyungsoo tambah meradang sesaat lelaki paruh baya tadi berniat melayangkan tamparan pada Jongin, lantas Kyungsoo menangkap tangan itu, memberinya tatapan tajam, sebelum berujar sesuatu menggunakan bahasa tanah kelahiran mereka. "Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau, brengsek!"

Jongin tercengang sesaat lelaki paruh baya tadi dibuat mengkerut ketakutan pada kekasih mungilnya. Ia berniat mengatakan sesuatu, namun Kyungsoo mendahuluinya dengan menyebutkan sebuah nama. "Kim Sungmin, apa kau masih mengingat seseorang bocah berumur tiga tahun bernama Kim Jongdae, kau keparat?!"

Lelaki paruh baya bernama Kim Sungmin tadi semakin dibuat ketakutan, sejurus menyangkal dengan gelengkan kepala yang cepat. "A-aku.. t-tidak..t-tidak.. mengenalnya.."

Kyungsoo tanpa berkata apapun lagi segera mengambil tindakan dengan membius Kim Sungmin dengan bulatan pengatur waktu di jam tangan serba guna miliknya. Detik berikutnya tubuh tambun Kim Sungmin terjatuh begitu saja, Jongin tanpa berkata apapun tanggap untuk membopong lelaki tadi dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun, tapi ingat satu hal, aku siap mendengarkan alasan tindakanmu ini kapanpun."ia tersenyum teduh dan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, tapi benaknya bekerja keras mempertimbangan segala hal tentang bercerita kepada Jongin.

"Apa kita harus membawanya ke kamar hotel?"

Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk saja setelahnya.

-

Saat itu, Baekhyun sedang berada di ruangan gelap, ketika earpiece di balik telinga kirinya bergemerisik. Ia menyalakan mode komunikasi, dan suara Kyungsoo langsung terdengar setelahnya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau berada di markas?"

Markas yang mereka maksud adalah apartemen Jongdae.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mendesah lega, kemudian berujar. "Syukurlah.. Apa kau bisa menyalakan mode face to face?"

Baekhyun segera melepas sarung tangannya dan membawa kakinya keluar dari ruangan, menuju ruang komputer. Berkutat sejenak dengan keyboard, tidak lama kemudian layar berganti menjadi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia berniat mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo memperlihatkan seseorang yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di sofa belakangnya.

"Kau mengingatnya?"Kyungsoo berbisik pelan, nyaris seperti orang yang kehilangan seluruh tenaganya bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara, tersirat pula nada kecaman dari suaranya. "Kau mengingatnya, Baekhyun?"ia mengulangi di tengah ketermanguan Baekhyun.

"Ya.. Aku mengingatnya, jadi di sana selama ini pria brengsek itu bersembunyi, heh?"ia berdecak tidak menyangka. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Memberitahu Jongdae sekarang bukanlah hal yang bagus, kau sependapat denganku?"

Kyungsoo tentunya mengangguk, ia juga beranggapan demikian. Selain karena emosi Jongdae yang akan memperburuk keadaan, terlebih juga sekarang meraka sedang dalam misi membersihkan nama Sirius. Biarlah untuk sekarang hanya diantara mereka berdua saja yang tahu tentang keberadaan Kim Sungmin.

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, Kyung. Untuk sekarang, tetaplah berada di sana, kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menolak, terbukti dengan diamnya ia hampir satu menit penuh demi menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun. Tapi disisi lain, Kyungsoo juga berat hati mengawasi Kim Sungmin tanpa dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku sendiri, Baek.."pada akhirnya, ia tetap memilih mengiyakan.

-

Tim 9 baru saja merasa lega karena kasus pembunuhan Lee Naeun sudah terselesaikan dengan baik, namun kembali kasus serupa datang dan menuntut untuk segera diselesaikan. Kali ini kasus pembunuhan terjadi di sebuah bangunan flat sederhana yang menewaskan seorang wanita berstatus Mahasisiwi, berumur 24 tahun bernama Jung Seohyun. Diduga kekasih korban yang bernama Kim Woohyuk adalah tersangka pembunuhan, terbukti keberadaan lelaki berumur 25 tahun tersebut tertangkap CCTV pada jam yang diduga menjadi waktu kematian korban.

Suho selesai membacakan garis besar kasus pembunuhan Jung Seohyun, sebelum duduk kembali. Ada jeda setidaknya satu menit penuh, sebelum ketua tim Siwon angkat bicara. "Baiklah, siapa yang akan turun ke lapangan kali ini? Sehun, kau bersedia?"

Sehun menggeleng, langsung menolak. "Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan laporan kasus terakhir. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan bersedia. Kerja tim mereka sangat bagus, omong-omong."

Baekhyun tentunya langsung menolak, mereka-maksudnya ia dan Chanyeol, akan melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut di kelab Midnight of Seoul. "Maaf, tapi aku dan Chanyeol ada kepentingan lain, kami akan menyelidiki Midnight of Seoul kali ini."

Siwon mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Bagaimana denganmu, Luhan? Kau bisa menyelidiki kasus ini bersama Suho."

"Denganku saja, laporan akan kuselesaikan segera setelah ini!"Sehun memotong langsung, Suho yang sebelumnya disebut namanya sontak terbahak. Nyata sekali si magnae tim 9 itu menyukai Luhan. Hanya saja Sehun tidak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk mengajak Luhan dalam sebuah pendekatan.

Ketua tim Siwon kembali menatap Luhan. "Bagaimana, Luhan?"

Yang diajak bicara tahunya hanya mengedik. "Terserah saja, aku bersedia menjadi partner siapa saja."

Suho tersenyum geli, menggoda Sehun yang tengah berusaha keras menjaga wajahnya agar tetap datar seperti biasanya. "Baiklah, aku yang akan mengambil alih laporan kasus pembunuhan Lee Naeun. Kau akan menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan Jung Seohyun bersama Sehun, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, begitupun Sehun. Kemudian mereka semua bersiap untuk menutup rapat dan kembali bekerja, namun harus terintrupsi saat pintu ruangan terbuka hingga sosok yang amat dikenali Baekhyun melangkah masuk dengan penampilan yang, eww- bukan dirinya sekali.

"Oh, Kim Jongdae-ssi, kau baru saja tiba. Bagaimana pernerbanganmu, apakah berjalan lancar?"ketua tim Siwon berbicara demikian, hingga tim 9 serempak mengalihkan atensi pada ketua tim mereka.

Sosok yang dimaksud mendekat, melempar kedipan ringan untuk Baekhyun, kemudian mengambil posisi di samping ketua Siwon. "Aku baik, meskipun masih merasa jetlag karena aku memutuskan langsung kesini setelah sampai di Korea."Jongdae tersenyum kekanakan pada Siwon, kemudian beralih mengedarkan pandangannya dan membungkuk hormat, bersiap memperkenalkan diri. "Selamat siang semuanya, perkenalkan aku Kim Jongdae, Dosen pengajar ilmu Hukum di Universitas Tokyo yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi konsultan di sini. Mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, semuanya."

Suasana masih hening, membiarkan sosok Jongdae dengan balutan kemeja putih kebesaran yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana berbahan kain yang longgar. Kemeja yang dikancing hingga atas dan jangan lupakan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah, juga kacamata botol yang terlihat menyebalkan terpasang di wajah culun Jongdae.Tatanan rambutnya juga terlihat seperti.. hhh, tipikal nerd polos yang tidak perduli apapun selain buku.

Baekhyun menjerit sumpah serapah di dalam hatinya, lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi Dosen pengajar ahli hukum, Kim Jongdae? Setahuku kau Jongdae yang sama dengan Jongdae yang berbincang denganku tentang aparat pemerintahan yang tidak ubahnya budak, ah ya, kau juga bilang kalau kau adalah pekerja lepas sialan.."

Kali ini Baekhyun dibuat tergugu kebingung.

Persertan dengan Chanyeol! Jongdae juga sialan!

-

A/n: long time no see, right?

Do you miss this story?

Maaf telat up, kayanya aku kena writer's block deh :(

Doain ya semoga fase ini cepat berlalu, Bye~


End file.
